The Walk
by aushapasha
Summary: Bella returns to her island home to make a decision about her family home and her life.While there she recoonects with old friends, lovers, and makes new friends.A secret is waiting for her to find. Will she also find herself? OOC, Canon, AH, M for later. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Bella Swan POV**

I had only been gone from the sailing village of Captain's Cliff for 6 years; but that felt like a lifetime ago. I heard the fog horn from the ferry, signaling its approach and turned the ignition in my car and waited for the all clear.

It was a bright but hazy day on the water off the Pacific Ocean. I noticed children and adults alike bundled up I their winter gear, and I admonished myself once again for forgetting a heavier coat in my haste to pack. When the ferry man raised the rope, I put my car into drive and slowly pulled up onto the boat. Apparently, I was the only person going to the island with a car.

I parked and turned off my ignition and got out. I went into the galley and bought a cup of coffee and stood on the bow of the bridge to watch our approach to my tiny island home. I grew up on that island, and for 5 generations my family has lived there. My great-great-great grandfather, Charles Swan, was the first mayor of the small town. The Swan family has been pillars of the community, up until I was born.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I'm 26 and I'm headed home.

Captain's Cliff is aptly named because is started out as a small fishing village, which grew and became a great sailing and exporting city. It's on a large island with towering cliffs on the west edge. The town had a small fleet of ships and did major trade with the Canadian territories and Alaska before it had become a state. We are located just off the western coast of Washington state. As I grew up, I rarely made trips to the mainland and always felt as if it was another world completely. In a way, that's very true.

The home that I grew up in has been in the family for 4 generations. My great-great grandfather had it built when he was to wed my great-great grandmother. There they raised one daughter, Anabelle. There is a tragic story behind Anabelle's life. Legends say that she fell deeply in love with a young sailor that set out to find fortune, but was sadly killed at sea. She eventually married and gave birth to the woman that I knew as my grandma.

Grandma Marie used to tell me the stories of Anabelle and her love Anthony. She would tell me that in her father's old age, he would often speak of his wife Anabelle and how he tried to do right by her, but felt that he failed her greatly. Town folklore described an older Anabelle as a mournful woman that spent far too much time up on the widow walk of the house her parents had left to her at their deaths.

My family home, as I said has survived 4 generations. It started out as a mansion, but over the years has become a beautiful 3 story home. It boasts a downstairs with a large dining room and what originally was a music room. That room was used as a living room when I lived there. There is a grand staircase that leads up to the second and third floors directly from the back door. My grandparents renovated in the 50's and half of the original dining room became the kitchen.

On the second floor there are 4 spacious bedrooms. One a master with its own bathroom that has since been updated since the house was built, the other 3 regular rooms with a second bathroom at the far end of the hall. The stair case that leads up to the third floor has always creaked on the fourth step. The third floor has one bedroom with a tiny bathroom, that I later learned was a servants quarters in the beginning and then the place where Anabelle spent the better part of her life. Opposite that room is a small set of stairs that leads up to the widow's walk. A widow's walk is often a covered porch that stretches over the house and points towards the sea.

Wives of sailors were often referred to as widows of sea. Their husbands would leave for months, even years at a time, sometimes to never return. Anabelle's walk, as the town's people called it, had a small sunroom at the top of the stairs with beautiful stained glass in the windows and ceiling. The glass had pictures of sailing ships and maritime images in it.

There is a post at the end of the walk, which is only about 5 feet from the sunroom that an old rusted lantern has hung off a hook since my grandmother was a child. I was curious to see if it was still there. The house has fireplaces in every room and hardwood floors throughout. The last picture I have of the house shows it to be a dull sea green color that my grandmother loved. I knew with the time and sea air, that the paint would be flaking by now.

I heard the call for docking at Captain's Cliff and took a deep breath before heading back to my car. When I got in I had the sensation of someone watching me. I turned to look over my shoulder and saw a young man with bronze, messy hair that looked to be about 28. He had on a pair of worn jeans and a flannel work shirt. I raked my eyes down his body and saw he was wearing some familiar black work boots. They were scuffed and had paint splattered over the toes. He had tan car hart jacket on and a tool box at his side. I felt his green eyes pierce my soul and I turned quickly back around.

I already have enough problems to deal with coming back here; I didn't need him to become another one. Once we docked, I pulled off the ferry and drove up the main road through town. The people that were out on the street stared, but I'm not sure that any one of them recognized me. After all, when I left I was an awkward 18 year old fresh off her high school graduation. I've always been slender and petite, but after 8 years, I like to think that I've filled out to be a pretty young woman. My mahogany hair is longer than I ever kept it as a child, and I let its natural waves descend down my back freely now. I couldn't tame them and now I realize that I don't want to. I've been living in Los Angeles for the past 8 years, so I have more color than any one gets while living on this misty island.

I graduated from UCLA with a degree in business management. I'd been working for the past 3 years as a branch manager for a bank local to the LA area. I had been feeling as if my life had hit a standstill and was contemplating a career change when I received a letter from Captain's Cliff Realty.

It was from Emmet McCarty. He was trying to develop modular housing on the island that he felt would bring mainlanders in for vacations like they did on the east coast on Martha's Vineyard. He wanted to buy the family homestead. While it was a lucrative offer, I wasn't sure if I could bring myself to sell a home that had been in my family for so long. I wrote to him and explained that I would need to spend a few days there to make a final decision.

As I drove out of the main part of town and up the winding hill known locally as Lover's curve, I saw the beautiful columns on the front porch peeking through the trees. When I reached the main drive I saw the wrought iron gates were closed and had a chain draped over them and locked with a padlock. I put my car in park and walked up to the gates. There I saw an envelope with my name on it: _Ms. Swan_.

I opened the envelope and found a key and a handwritten note inside: Ms. Swan, I have had the gates locked with a combination lock to prevent curious intruders. The combination can be found on the first letter that I sent to you, under my return address. I have also enclosed a key for the front door, in case you didn't have one. If you have any questions, feel free to call me or to stop by my office in town. E. McCarty

I went to my car and pulled out my computer bag and found the first letter Mr. McCarty had sent me. Sure enough, under his address was a combination number. I wondered how I never noticed it, but figured it had to be because I recognized the address on the envelope. I went to the gates and after three tries, I got the lock open and heaved the chains off. I pushed the gates open and got back into my car and pulled through and up to the circular drive.

Just as I imagined, the paint was peeling and the house looked like it was desperate need of repair. I turned off the car and stepped out. I grabbed my purse and computer bag and shut the door. I went to the back of the car and popped the trunk. Just as the trunk lifted, something caught my eye up on the widow's walk. I looked up, but saw nothing. I guessed that it was just a bird that had perched there and just flew away. I retrieved my suitcase and locked my car before walking up to the front porch.

I set my case down and fumbled for my key on my key ring. I slid it in and was flooded with memories of the last time I was here after my parents died. I opened the lock and turned the door knob. I stepped inside and was delighted that it wasn't the slightest bit musty. In fact, it smelled like it had been cleaned recently. I looked around and my parent's old furniture was covered with white sheets. I set my bags down in the living room to my right and shut the door behind me.

I wandered around turning on lights and running my fingers over the walls and removing sheets as I went. I reached the back of the house where the stairs were and went into the kitchen. There I found another note from the caretaker: Welcome home, Isabella. The fridge is stocked, along with the cupboards. If you need anything call me on my cell. Jasper.

I smiled to myself as I went to the refrigerator and found all of my favorite foods inside. I made a mental note to call Jasper and thank him by inviting him over one night and cooking for him. Jasper had grown up on the island after his parents had moved to Washington from Georgia. We were childhood friends and he had stayed on the island after graduation. I was happy to know that he had been looking after my home, just as I asked him too.

I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge when I heard a familiar creak coming from the stairs leading to the third floor. I walked quietly back out to the main floor and looked up. I didn't see anyone, but I thought for sure that I heard footsteps. I crept slowly upstairs, but when I reached the third floor stairs, I couldn't hear anything except for my pounding heart. I continued walking up the stairs, but was careful to avoid the nefarious 4th step. I reached the third floor and saw that the door to the lone bedroom was ajar.

I stepped as softly as I could to what used to be my old room and peeked inside. I saw nothing and no one and decided that being home was playing tricks on my mind. I stepped fully into the room and took a look around. The posters and pictures from my childhood were still up and I laughed to myself at my apparent taste in music all those years ago. My bookshelves were still filled with most of the books that I had loved along with knick knacks and dust catchers. I looked to the window and saw the dream catcher that my childhood sweetheart had given me when we were 12.

I spun around when I heard a door open and close.

"Hello? Is someone here?" I called out, with a shaky voice. Maybe Jasper had decided to come by to see me. I stepped back out to the hall and again, heard nothing. I walked to the small staircase that led to the widow's walk and thought I heard crying. I walked up the 5 stairs and went to open the door that led to the sunroom and then to the walk.

I tried the knob, but it wouldn't open for me. I looked out the small window that was inlaid in the door frame and saw a dark haired woman standing at the edge of the walk holding a lantern and looking out to sea. I banged on the door and called out to her.

"Hello? Who are you? Can you open the door?" I called through the barrier. She turned to look at me over her shoulder and that's when I noticed that she was almost completely transparent. She looked devastated. It was obvious that she was crying and she gave me a small smile, she hung her ghost lantern on the hook and the rusted lantern started to swing. She took a step towards me and I froze in place.

AS she neared the door I heard her soft crying. She reached out a wispy arm to me.

"Find my love." She said faintly, but her lips never moved. Then she disappeared right before my eyes.

I blinked and looked behind me. I wasn't sure why, but I felt like maybe she would reappear at the bottom of the stairs. When I realized that there was no one there, I tried the door knob again. This time it turned freely and opened. I walked out to the sunroom and gazed around. I walked out the length of the walk and looked out to the ocean.

Even through the tree line, you could easily see the docks where people had their schooners and small sail boats parked. You could also see out to the small island that resided about 6 miles off of our coast. It was still considered a part of Captain's Cliff, but I was forbidden to go there when I was growing up. There were enough ghost stories about it that we never dared to head out there.

I turned to head back inside the house when the lantern caught my eye.

Inside the lantern was a single, white candle. It was about an inch around and the wick was still lit.

I blew it out and it re-lighted immediately. I stepped away cautiously and headed back into the house. Just as I was passing the threshold from the sunroom to the small stair case, I heard a creak. I took note of it, but headed inside anyway.

I walked down the stairs to the bottom floor and grabbed my bags and went out to the front porch. I locked the door behind me and hopped back into my car. I decided to stay at the tiny motel in town for the night. As I was pulling out of the gates I pulled out my cell phone and sent a text to Jasper.

_Meet for drinks at the tavern? 10 minutes?_ I sent it and received a confirmation from him.

I pulled back into town and parked at the motel. I'd come check into a room after I saw Jasper. I walked across the street to the tavern, with my purse slung over my shoulder. I looked up and saw that the only thing that had changed was the color of paint on the exterior.

I walked inside and saw about 20 people turn and look in my direction. I didn't see Jasper yet, so I walked to the bar and took a seat on a free stool. Everyone went back to their drinks and tiny woman waved at from behind the bar.

"What'll you have?" she called out.

"Just a beer." I answered. She nodded at me as she finished pouring a few jack and cokes. She loaded them on a tray and I was sure that she would topple over at the weight, but she hefted it up and walked them over to a table. After she deposited the drinks, she stopped a few more tables to check on the other customers.

She was small; maybe only 5 foot tall. I was only 5'4" myself and I wasn't a very good judge of height. She had short black hair, that make her look like tinker bell. She grabbed a bottle of beer and a cardboard coaster and headed over to me. She slapped the coaster down in front of me and pulled the top off the bottle.

"Hey, are you new in town?" she asked as she set the bottle down in front of me.

I took a sip before answering, "Not really. I grew up here. I'm just back visiting." I said as I pulled out my wallet. "I'm actually meeting someone here. Do you know where I can find Jasper Whitlock?" I asked as I threw a 5 dollar bill down.

"Right here." I heard a voice from behind me. I swiveled around on my stool and leapt into my friend's open arms.

"Jasper! Oh, it's so good to see you!" I said as I felt tears that I didn't know were there fall. He hugged me tightly and set me back down on the floor. I looked up into his smiling face. Jasper was as handsome as an adult as he had been as a kid. He had a mop of sandy colored curly hair and deep set blue eyes. With his high cheek bones and full lips, he easily could have been a god.

He was taller than I remembered from 4 years ago when he was at my parents funeral. He towered over me and I noticed that he had added some muscle to his athletic frame.

"Bella, I'm so glad you're home. I've missed you so much." He exclaimed as he grabbed my hand. I heard the pixie barmaid clear her throat behind us.

"Bella, I want you to meet the other woman in my life," He joked as he gestured behind us. "This is Alice Brandon. My fiancé." I stood there with my mouth hanging open. I stuck my hand out and shook hers.

"It's so nice to finally meet you Bella." She said as she slid my money back towards me, "Drinks are on the house." She added with a wink. I left the bill and grabbed my purse. Jasper leaned over the bar and gave her a quick, but smoldering kiss before he led me to the back of the tavern and into a booth.

We sat there grinning at each other for a few minutes until he finally broke our silence.

"Ok, do you want to short hand it?" Jasper asked casually. I nodded.

"Ok," he started. "Alice moved here 2 years ago to take over the bar for her Uncle John. Remember him?" I nodded and took a drink from my bottle. "Well, we met and it was like we had been searching for each other our whole lives. She's interested in interior design and she has a bachelor's degree from UW. Got engaged last may. Wedding is in November." He finished.

I took a moment to take it all in. Here was one of my childhood best friends and he was telling me that he was getting married. In 8 months no less.

"Wow, ok let me see if I can still do this." I said as he laughed heartily at that. "I have been stuck in a job that I realize now that I've hated for the whole 3 years that I've had it. Someone wants to buy my home and I'm at a point where I don't know what to do." I said as I took another drink, "Oh, and I think I saw a ghost." I stated casually.

Jasper almost choked on his drink as he stared at me. I looked back at him and wondered what his problem was. Just then Alice flitted over and sat down with new drinks for each of us. She looked between Jasper and me and then finally just asked.

"Jazz, what's wrong?" she asked as she took a sip of her water. He blinked and it was like he was coming out of a trance.

"Bella saw a ghost." He said as he draped an arm over her shoulders. "I assume at the house, right?" he asked. I nodded. Alice beamed and clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Oh, so you saw her? Isn't she amazing?!" Alice exclaimed. I felt my brow draw together and was trying to figure out what so exciting about seeing a ghost. Then I remembered the stories.

"Alice, I doubt that it was Anabelle. Besides, I said I _thought_ I saw one. Not that I actually saw one." I said as I started to peel the label off my bottle.

"Well, what did you see, Bella?" Alice asked me. I sighed and relayed the whole experience to them. Jasper looked thoughtful, as he often did and Alice looked at me with dreamy eyes.

"From everything I've heard about Anabelle, her story just sounds incredibly romantic." She said as she laid her head on Jasper's shoulder.

I scoffed, "Romantic? She was in love and he died. Then she married a man that she didn't really want to be with and then wasted the rest of her life looking for him and he never returned." I stated. I remembered all the stories that my grandmother had told me.

As a child, I was never scared that there was a ghost in the house; and as I got older, I felt like Anabelle had been cheated. I couldn't believe that is she was really the woman the legends made her out to be that she just sat there and let others dictate to her and tell her what to do. Like marry a man she didn't love.

"Maybe she didn't feel like she was wasting her time." A soft and melodic voice said above me. I looked up and found those same piercing green eyes. I sighed as I responded to the man that I saw on the ferry.

"Hello Edward. How are you?" I asked calmly. Getting angry or frustrated right now wouldn't do anyone any good.

Edward Cullen stood with one hand on his hip and the other clutching a pint of beer. He looked exactly the same, just 8 years older. Like we all did. I noticed that he had dark shadows under eyes and his 5 o'clock shadow had grown out for several days. His skin was still fair and smooth, but I guessed that his hands wouldn't be anymore. I felt a twinge in the pit of my stomach as I briefly remembered the way his hands had felt on my bare skin.

"I'm fine Bella. How are you?" he asked seriously. Edward was always the serious one. Jasper was the thoughtful one and I was…I wasn't ever very clear in who I was. I guess I was the well rounded one.

"I'm fine Edward, thank you." I responded coolly. I saw Alice get up and walk back towards the bar. Edward continued to stare down at me, and I couldn't give him the satisfaction of looking away. I heard Alice call for Jasper's help and he reluctantly got up and walked towards her. Edward nodded to Jasper's vacant seat, and I gestured for him to take it. We might as well get this over with here and now.

"So, you finally came back," was all he said to me as he continued to stare into my eyes. I cleared my throat and nodded my head. "It's good to see you back in town. The last time I saw you was…" he trailed off, obviously not sure what to say. I took a drink of my new beer and swallowed.

"At my parent's funeral. I appreciate you coming in for that. They would have been happy you did." I said quietly. Growing up together on the island makes friends feel like family. I remember Jasper and Edward staying over at my house when we were kids.

He looked down into his glass and muttered, "I didn't come back for just them, Bella." I snorted rudely. His head snapped up and his gaze met mine.

"Bella, I'm not sorry for what happened. I'm just sorry how things ended up." He said with a hint of desperation in his voice. His fingertips brushed over mine on the table. I jerked my hand away.

"Whatever Edward, it's in the past now. What are you doing here?" I asked pointedly. He shrugged and gave me the crooked smile that sometimes haunted my dreams.

"I moved back last year. I couldn't handle city life anymore." He took a long gulp from his glass.

Edward had been working as an architect in Seattle since we graduated high school. He had a natural talent for it and got hired at a firm while he was in his first year of college. I had seen him twice since I graduated. The summer that I came home for my 21 birthday and then 2 years after that for the funeral. I had been in love with Edward since I was 13 years old. He had come home for my birthday and Jasper and he got me blind stinking drunk. Later, when Edward was trying to get me to lie down in Jasper's guest room, I professed my feelings for him.

I remember how hurt I was at the shocked expression that crossed his face. Then the elation I felt when he kissed me. He stayed with me all night, but when I woke in the morning all I found was a bottle of aspirin and a glass of water. He didn't even leave a note.

Then when I came back for my parent's funeral, he was there. Jasper had called him, of course. We were friends and he loved my parents, so he came. I was in my house all alone and he came and found me. I was sad that my parents were gone and had left me alone. I was angry at him for leaving me when I told him how I really felt. I lashed out at him. I cried and beat my fists on his chest. He held me as I cried everything out.

Then we made love in my old room. It was perfect and beautiful. The next morning when I woke, he was there. He wanted me to come to Seattle with him, but I had just received a managerial position and I didn't want to give that up. He refused to even consider moving to California. We spent the next 2 days fighting and making love. On the third day, I left and never looked back. He was and still is the only man that I have ever loved and he is the only man that I have ever been with.

I looked up and realized that I was crying. I couldn't do this. Not yet. I stood up and grabbed my purse.

"I have to go. I can't do this yet," I started to say. He stood up and wiped my tears off my cheeks.

"Where are you going to stay?" he asked. He knew I wouldn't be able to go back to the house now. Ghost or no ghost.

"I was planning on checking into the motel. Will you tell Jasper for me?" I asked as I turned to walk away.

"Bella." He said. I turned around, "I'm sorry." He dropped his outstretched hand to his side.

"Me too." I said sniffing. I gave him a weak smile and headed out the door. I stood outside the tavern door and took a few steadying breaths. I heard the door open and thought it would be Jasper.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice again. I cringed and turned around.

"Look, I know we have a lot to talk about and that you probably aren't going to stay, but I have a spare room. You can stay with me. I promise to be on my best behavior." He gave me a small smile, as he held up three fingers in the boys scout sign.

"You were never a boy scout Edward. But I will stay in your room tonight. I don't think I can be alone." I said quietly. He nodded and walked me to my car. He told me to follow him when he pulled out of the tavern parking lot. I watched as his beat up red pickup pulled out and I followed him to a small cottage by the water front.

It was painted a pale yellow color and had sky blue shutters on the windows. I got out of my car and he walked over to grab my suitcase for me. I smiled as I took in the house. It had a white picket fence and flowerboxes on the window sills.

"Esme." He said as he nodded towards the house. I laughed lightly as I realized that only his mother would paint a house that color. He walked up the path to the front door and opened it and gestured for me to go inside. As soon as I did he was right behind me turning on lights. I looked around and saw that while the exterior was more feminine, the interior was all Edward. It had classic and sleek lines and was done up in varying shades of dark blue.

His furniture was black leather and dark cherry stained wood. He had a big stone fireplace and I could see a modern kitchen off to the right.

"Well, right this way." He said as he started off towards the left of the house. We walked past a small sitting room and I saw a black baby grand piano. There was sheet music and picture frames on it.

"Do you still play?" I tried to ask casually as we walked by.

"I find the time now. I've started composing again." He said over his shoulder. We wound through what turned out to be a game room and then to a bedroom.

He opened the door, "The house is a lot bigger than it looks. This is the spare room. All the bed liens are clean and there are clean towel s in the bathroom through there." He explained as he set my suitcase down. I took a look around and saw how his mother Esme had decorated this room. It was floral, but it was very subtle. Light colors on the walls and dark furniture. I noticed the heavy curtains.

"Let me guess? Really good morning light?" I asked with a laugh. He laughed with me and nodded.

"Yes. I had Esme get those shades light blocking shades. So, if you aren't planning on getting up too early, it shouldn't be a problem." He said. I nodded. I wanted to touch him. That wasn't going to help anything.

"Show me the rest." I said expectantly. He led me out of the room and back through the game room and into the piano room. I noticed he had pictures of the three of us when were kids on the piano. I took a moment to look at them. There was one of the three of us with Jasper and Edward in their graduation gowns and caps. I was standing between them and we were all smiling like idiots. I noticed that I was leaning closer to Edward. I looked at another and found the three of us from my graduation. Jasper and Edward had picked me up. Edward had me around my middle and Jasper had me at my feet. My face was beet red.

There were pictures of all of us with our families when we were young and a few of just Edward and me. I picked one up and couldn't place it. I turned to Edward who was leaning against the wall looking at me.

"What is this one? I don't remember it." I said. He came over and took it from me and looked it over. He sighed and set it back down on the piano.

"That's from your 16th birthday. You probably don't remember that because Jasper and I snuck some beers out of your parent's fridge and got you drunk." He laughed lightly and started to walk out of the room. I followed him. "You got drunk and started complaining that your mom was right about you being 'sweet 16 and never been kissed'. So I kissed you. Jasper took our picture right after."

I turned to look back at the photo. Edward had his arms around me and I was resting my head on his shoulder. Both of our eyes were closed and he was resting his cheek on top of my head.

He was right, I barely remembered that night. It was bittersweet that I didn't.

He led me through the living room where we came in to the right side of the house where there was indeed a very modern kitchen with granite counter tops and stainless steel appliances. Just off the kitchen was his bedroom. It was done in grey and neutral tones. He had some black and white posters on the walls.

"I have a laundry room out in the garage." He said as we stood there, awkwardly in his room. I went to look at the framed posters when I heard my cell phone go off. I excused myself and went to retrieve it.

I missed a call from Jasper and was about to call him back when I heard a pounding on Edward's front door. I heard Edward open it and someone stepped inside.

"You just couldn't stay away, could you?" I recognized Jasper's voice as he yelled at Edward.

"Look, Jazz, this isn't a good time, ok? Can you yell at me tomorrow?" I heard Edward plea. I could hear Jasper start to pace.

"This isn't a good time for you?!" he exclaimed. "I know you love her, but she isn't planning on staying. And if you can't pull your own head out of your ass and consider moving to wherever she is, then you need to just leave her alone!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Jasper just said that Edward loved me. He couldn't be serious.

"Edward. I told you she was coming, so you would know and you wouldn't be surprised. Not so you would ambush her on her first day back." Jasper said, and I heard a thud and the distinct sound of plaster cracking. Had Jasper punched the wall?

"Don't you think that she has too much on her mind to think about what happened between you too?" he asked.

"Of course she does Jasper! Jesus, you act like I don't have any brains in my head." Edward huffed. "You think that in the last three years I didn't go to LA only to chicken out and not call her. I know she won't stay, but I can't stay away from her." He said with a sigh. I heard them both sit down on the leather couch with a squeak. They were quiet and I decided I needed to break this up, whatever it was.

"Hey Edward, I love the bedspread in that room…oh, hi Jazzy." I said cheerily as I walked into the front room. They both looked up at me, and Jasper looked at Edward.

"Ok, so I should leave. Bells, I'll come by the house tomorrow. Just let me know when." He said and nodded to Edward and walked out the door. I noticed that there was a small hole in the wall by the door and plaster pieces on the floor.

"So, really that bedspread is great." I lied through my teeth. It was nice, but I could care less.

"Bells, you are a horrible liar. Do you want a drink?" he asked as he walked towards his kitchen. I followed him and he handed me a beer. We clinked our bottles together and each took a long pull.

"Bella, let me just say that…" Edward began, but I cut him off.

"I'm not ready to talk about it, ok?" I said as I turned and walked away. I heard him behind me.

"I don't have anything to do in the morning. Would you have breakfast with me?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't really want to spend too much time in town. Not until I decided what to do. Jasper says that people still talk about my parents." I tried to say nonchalantly.

He nodded, "Yeah, I hear it sometimes. I was actually thinking we could eat here. I learned how to cook." He said with a bit of pride in his voice.

My eyebrows shot up, "Really? Well, that I will have to see. What time?"

"I'm usually up by 7, but I go for a run. We'll eat after I come back. Say, 8:30?" he asked as we made it to his spare room.

I turned the light back on, "Wake me up when you do. I run every morning back home." I said. He nodded and we said goodnight.

I finished my beer and plugged my cell phone in. it was only 10:30 but I was tired from the drive from California. I changed into some pajamas and turned on the bedside lamp. I turned off the main light and crawled into bed. I lay there for some time, trying to wrap my mind around everything that was going on.

My mind drifted to what I thought I had seen at my house. I dreamed that night that I was the one standing on the widow's walk, looking for someone to return to me. I saw myself look down to the cliffs and started to cry when I saw Edward walking towards me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward Cullen POV**

I said goodnight to Bella and went through the house shutting off lights as I went. When I reached my bedroom, I finished my beer and then stripped down to my boxers and crawled into bed. I anticipated another restless night, but awoke in the morning feeling refreshed.

It was just after 7 am and I distinctly heard running water coming from the kitchen. I got out of bed and threw on a pair of flannel pajama pants to see what on earth Bella was doing. When I stumbled into the kitchen I found her in a pair of black Lycra running pants and a bright orange sports bra. She had on running shoes and was washing fruit. She was swaying her hips and I realized that she was listening to her iPod.

I stood there staring at her and couldn't help but be amused by what I saw. She turned the water off and placed the fruit on the cutting board behind her. She hadn't seen me yet and had started singing along to Pink. She started cutting fruit and placing it in a large mixing bowl. I cleared my throat and she jumped slightly. She laid down the chef's knife that was in her right hand and pulled her ear buds out with her left and turned around.

She started to blush and gave me a timid smile.

"I thought I would cut up some fruit in case you couldn't make anything edible." She explained as she gestured towards the fruit. I shook my head and laughed.

"Be ready in 10 minutes." I said as I grabbed a hunk of cantaloupe and walked back to my bedroom to brush my teeth and change. It was early enough in the year that I could easily wear a pair of sweat pants to run in. I grabbed a black pair and pulled on a black shirt. After getting socks and lacing up my sneakers I went to tell Bella that she might need a sweatshirt or something for outside. I knew with it being February it could easily be as low as 30 degrees, if not colder. As I walked past the front door, movement from outside caught my eye.

Bella was outside stretching. She had on a light weight black sweatshirt. I walked outside and shut the door behind me. I began stretching and as soon as I felt limber I told Bella where I usually ran.

"I usually start out here and go along the docks," I said as I pointed down to the far end of the wooden paths. "Then I take the steps up along the back of the movie theater and run past Miller's farm. Then I come down Lover's curve and down main street right back here." I explained. It seemed a little daunting for anyone who didn't run regularly. Bella didn't seem fazed by it.

"About how many miles?" she asked. I thought for a moment before answering.

"Probably 3. Is that enough?" I asked as I tightened my laces. She shook her head.

"No, I usually do 4, but I am supposed to be on vacation." She said with a laugh and took off. I sprinted after her and was glad to see that she wasn't pushing herself too fast at the beginning. I had often run with people that felt they needed to try to push through right off the bat. They didn't realize that you needed to find a comfortable pace and keep it. I was also surprised that Bella's pace was slighter faster than what I was used to and more comfortable with. I pushed myself a little harder and kept up with her.

As we ran down the docks I realized that I had failed to mention that there might be coils of rope laying on the platforms. Bella seemed to notice them, because she deftly diverted them and sometimes jumped over them completely. She had obviously come a long way from the clumsy girl I grew up with.

When we reached the stairs I saw her smirk. Hardly anyone on the island used these stairs. They led up to the back door of the small movie theater. When we were in high school, and Jasper worked there, he would sneak us in through that door. There are 92 steps leading up and I noticed that Bella's pace slowed down considerably. I felt bad, realizing that she was probably used to running on a flat surface in the city. I also thought about how the air might affect her.

While Captain's Cliff was at sea level, we were running up to the top of the small mountain, where Bella's home was located. The sea air tends to be a little thicker and this early in the year with the cold, it can be murder on a body if you aren't used to it.

When we reached the top of the stairs I was about to offer to stop, but Bella picked her pace back up and was several feet ahead of me before I realized what was happening. We ran up past Miller's farm, which I saw Bella looking at wistfully. We had grown up with Seth Miller. He was a couple years younger than Bella, but they had been close as children. There was a terrible fire one year and the entire Miller family perished. I always thought that one day I would buy the old place and rebuild. I saw Bella shake her head sadly and look up ahead.

We were coming up from the back of the Swan property. I could feel Bella tense next to me. She lagged a little, but I couldn't slow my pace down. I was several feet ahead of her when I couldn't hear her footsteps anymore. I slowed and looked behind me. Bella was standing at the tree line at the wrought iron gates that ran along the property's edge. Her hands were wrapped around the bars and she was looking up intently. I jogged back over to her and she turned to look at me and raised a finger to her lips telling me to be quiet. She looked back up to the house and I followed her gaze.

There on the widow's walk was a foggy image of someone standing there looking down at us. It appeared to be a middle aged woman with flowing dark brown hair. She was holding a lantern and looking out to the sea. She glanced down at us briefly before turning to hang the lantern back up. She turned to walk back to what I knew from memory was the sunroom when she turned back around.

Bella and I both gasped as we watched her jump over the side. I braced for the impact of her body hitting the ground, but she when she did, there was no sound. The apparition lay on the ground for a moment. Bella reached out a hand through the gates as if trying to reach her. The phantom picked up her head and glided towards us.

She stopped when she was about 50 yards away. To me it looked like she was moving her mouth to speak, but I heard no words.

"Where am I supposed to look?" Bella cried out. I turned to look at her and found her crying. I reached over and out my hand on her shoulder. She didn't shy away, but she didn't acknowledge my gesture either.

I looked back to the ethereal spirit and saw again that her lips were moving. She turned slightly and pointed up to the direction of the walk. I saw Bella nod out of the corner of my eye.

"Wait! Don't go. Who are you? Are you Anabelle?" Bella asked. She had stopped crying and she had a look of confusion and awe on her face.

Then I heard a soft whisper that sounded as if it were reverberating through the trees and all around us.

"I am you, for you are mine; another woman of my line. Tread carefully with your love. He will not stray, but he will have difficulty staying." I knew that the soft voice was that of the lovely specter before us.

"A woman of your line? So you are Anabelle?" Bella asked again. The woman nodded briefly and then pointed again to the walk. Bella turned to look at me, I saw her out of the corner of my eye, but I was so engrossed in what was happening in front of me that I didn't return her gaze.

Bella turned back and the woman disappeared before us. I scanned the area as best I could from behind the gate. I saw nothing. I heard birds chirping and the wind rustling through the trees; two things that had stopped during out encounter.

I heard Bella slump to the soft earth and knelt down to check on her. She was pale but she had stopped crying. I cupped her cheeks in my hands and she looked up at me from under her long lashes.

"Did you see it too?" she asked me quietly. I nodded and helped her stand up. When I pulled her to her feet she wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me close. I instantly wrapped her in a hug and swayed a little on my feet.

"Are you ok, Bella?" I asked. I felt her inhale deeply and let it out. She pulled away from me and wiped at her face.

"I'm ok," she said as she glanced back up to her house. "She told me again to 'find her words', whatever that means." She muttered. I shook my head.

"I didn't hear her say that. I only heard that part about being a part of her line. Do you think that it was Anabelle?" I asked as we started to walk down the path towards town.

"I know it was. She never said it, but she nodded her head. You saw that right?" she asked me as we continued walking. "She wants me to find something, Edward. I have no idea where to start looking." She sighed and ran a hand over her face. She shivered lightly and I pulled her close to me and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. We'd been sweating and then just stood for about 10 minutes in 45 degree weather. We'd be lucky if we didn't get runny noses.

"Well, you have some time to figure it out, right?" she nodded. "What do you think she meant about treading carefully with your love?" I asked as we continued down Lover's Curve and I could start to see the tops of the buildings in town.

Bella shrugged, but I saw curiosity in her eyes. We walked in silence through town. A few of the older people seemed to recognize her, but I had the feeling that was because she had been in the tavern last night and the fact that she was walking with me. These were the people that watched us grow up together and walk these streets as children.

We made our way down to the docks and to my house.

"Go take a shower, and we'll eat in a little bit." I said as she made her way back to my spare room. I went to the kitchen and set up the coffee maker and started it brewing. I went to my room and turned on the shower in my bathroom. I stripped, leaving my clothes in a pile on the bathroom floor and stepped under the water.

This bathroom had been one of the indulgences that I allowed my mother when she remodeled this house for me. It was a large bathroom with a whirlpool tub and wide vanity counter with a gilded mirror on the wall. The shower though was the most beautiful part. Treated natural stone tile on the floor and walls. It boasted three shower heads and also acted as a sauna if I desired. It had a bench against one wall and frosted glass doors.

I cleaned up and washed my hair while thinking about our ghostly encounter earlier. We had all heard the stories while growing up on the island. Bella's grandmother used to tell us the stories when she would sit us down with cookies and milk after a long day of playing. As young boys out camping, we would tell the stories with more blood and gore to try to scare each other.

I wondered how Bella was taking this. I knew that she had been drawn as a young girl to the bedroom on the top floor and it had eventually become her bedroom. The stories and the legend never seemed to bother her though. I can remember clearly asking her one day what it was like living with a ghost. She told me she had no idea, because her house wasn't haunted. Looking back I always thought it was self preservation on her part. If she just denied the stories and whatnot, then it just wasn't real to her.

It seemed to me though, that aside from yesterday when she first arrived, Bella had never seen a ghost. I had never had an experience like that, but I had a strange experience one day while exploring the tiny island off our coast. It had unofficially renamed after Bella's parents had died. The town started referring to it as Swan's Neck. It was a gruesome name, but appropriate I suppose.

I had taken my boat out to the island; I felt like I needed closure. I was wandering around when I felt pulled to specific spot on the island. I headed north on the island and came across a small cottage. No bigger than a single room with a fireplace in it. It obviously hadn't been in use for many years, if not decades. I was about to leave when I felt a sudden chill. I turned around and there was what looked to be a young man in sailing clothes. He wavered for a moment and then floated towards me. I saw him look into my eyes and heard him, or felt him since his lips never moved, that I wasn't ready to find what was here. I needed to wait until my heart had healed.

He was gone as quickly as he had appeared. I shook my head as I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off. I brushed my teeth quickly and walked into my bedroom to my dresser. I pulled out what has become my everyday attire. Worn jeans, a flannel work shirt, and my boots. I opted to stay barefoot for now as I tucked my shirt into my jeans. I stepped out of my room and walked towards the kitchen still reminiscing about that moment when I saw Bella sitting at my counter sipping a cup of coffee.

"Hey. Sorry I don't have any coffee creamer." I mumbled as I went to the fridge and pulled out the carton of eggs and package of turkey bacon. I went to the counter where Bella was sitting and grabbed a bowl from next to her.

She shrugged, "I stopped using creamer about 2 years ago, I guess," she said as she set her cup down. "What's for breakfast?"

I turned and smiled at her as I turned my oven on. "I'm making a small frittata. Sound good?"

I saw her eyes light up. I remembered how much Bella loved eggs and how she had a frittata for the first time when she went to LA her first year in college. Jasper and I both received a 3 page email about how great it was.

"Can I help?" she asked. I nodded and she hopped off her stool and came to join me by the stove.

"If you want, you can chop up a few of those chipolini onions and like 2 cloves of garlic." I said gesturing to the bowl I had brought over. She grinned and grabbed a small paring knife and set to work on the onions and garlic. I walked back to the fridge and brought out a pack of mushrooms and some chives.

I went back to the stove and reached in the cabinet to the left and brought out a medium size frying pan. I put it over the heat and quickly chopped up a few slices of the turkey bacon and set them in the pan to cook. After a few minutes, I added sliced mushrooms and had Bella add the onions and garlic. I shooed her away at that point and took over.

"So, where did you learn to make a frittata?" she asked casually. I glanced over and saw that she was sitting up on the kitchen counter by the sink. She had her legs tucked under her Indian style and was leaning back against the backsplash.

"I started watching cooking shows. The next you know, I'm making the stuff I'd seen and then I'm buying cookbooks and looking up recipes online." I said with an easy smile. Bella started laughing and I knew she wasn't making fun of me. It was just my nature to become, obsessed almost, with anything that captured my interest.

"So, how many cookbooks do you have now?" she asked as she calmed down.

I shrugged, "Not sure. They're scattered throughout the house. Maybe 30?" I said, thinking. I wasn't sure. My mother usually bought me one whenever she ran across something she thought I would like. My father didn't get it, but he supported it; unlike my decision to leave Seattle and move back to the island.

I broke a few eggs into a bowl and scrambled them fast, and poured them into the pan with the rest of the ingredients. I it all cook together for a few minutes, then took the pan and slid it into the oven. As I was cleaning up, Bella cleared her throat.

"So, why did you move back?" she asked, curiously. I sighed; I was wondering when she was going to ask.

"This is home Bella."I stated simply. She gave me a disbelieving look. I finished drying my hands on a dish rag and went to pour myself a cup of coffee. "Can I short hand it?" I asked as I took a sip.

"No Edward. I want to know why you left. The honest answer." She said firmly.

I knew she had me cornered. "You were right. I ended up hating it there. I hated my life, I hated the city. I hated being my firm's 'golden boy'." I shook my head bitterly. We had argued about this after her parent's funeral. I had wanted her to move to Seattle with me so we could be together, but she had just gotten a huge promotion and she didn't understand why I wouldn't even consider leaving Seattle. I thought back to that day.

_3 years ago._

"_Edward, I don't understand it! You complain all the time that your company boasts about you being their youngest partner, but hardly ever has you do any design work. Isn't the whole reason you wanted to be an architect?" Bella asked me exasperatedly. I turned my back on her._

"_Of course that's why Bella! But don't you see," I started as I turned back around. "Once they realize that they can't keep promoting me without producing any of my work that they'll have no choice to start giving me some of their larger projects?" I explained. It was lame even to me, but I had convinced myself._

"_Plus, the money is good. And the recognition is nice, Bella. Are you going to get that as a bank manager?" I asked hastily. Her head snapped up at that. I saw fire in her eyes._

"_I might not get recognition and a ridiculous paycheck, but at least I like my job and I can look at myself in the mirror every morning." She stood and gathered up her clothes and started to get dressed. "One day Edward, you're going to realize that the fame and the money are nothing compared to what you're missing out on." She said as she pulled her sweater over her head._

_I threw my arms up, "And just what am I missing out on, Bella? Please enlighten me." I mocked her._

_I saw her lip tremble and she bit down on it, "You're missing out on actually getting to do what you love. And you're missing out on me. We could be incredible; but you've got your head so far up your ass that you're going to make a huge mistake, that I hope you deeply regret one day." Having said that, she stormed out of the bedroom. _

"I'm sorry Edward. It's always hard to realize that you were wrong about yourself." She offered as she took a sip of her coffee. "It's the one thing you should know everything about." She said quietly.

I avoided her gaze for a moment and then moved to the oven to pull out our breakfast. I set it on the counter and pulled two plates down from the cabinet. I reached into a drawer and pulled out two forks and a serving spatula. I gestured to Bella and had her grab the plates and utensils. I went to the fridge and brought out the fruit salad she had made earlier. I picked up the pan and led her outside to the back of the house where I had a small deck built. I went back inside and grabbed our coffee cups.

When I came back onto the deck, Bella had served up portions for each of us. I sat down and watched as Bella took a small bite. A smile spread slowly on her lips as she swallowed.

"Ok, you can cook a frittata. This is really good, Edward." She said as she scooped up another bite.

"Thanks. I can cook any type of egg you could want." I said proudly. We sat eating in silence. Bella sat back in her chair for a moment and sipped hr coffee.

"I really am sorry, Edward." She said over the rim of her cup. "I know how it feels to find out that the life you created for yourself is all wrong."

I set my fork down and looked at her, "What do you mean?"

She sighed and ate a strawberry before answering. "I quit my job. I realized that I never really wanted to work there, but I took the job because it was a job. I felt like I needed something to occupy my time." She shrugged. "Edward, I hated it. It was like I was on auto pilot for 9 hours a day." She giggled lightly.

I leaned forward, "So, what now? You quit. What are you going to do?" I asked seriously.

"I'm not sure. I thought I might stay here for a while, but I need to make a decision about the house before I can do that." She stated.

I took another bite of eggs, "What's the deal with that anyway? Jasper never really explained it."

Bella sighed, "I didn't really tell Jazz the whole story. You've heard of this Emmet McCarty, right?" I nodded.

"I've met him a few times. He's seems nice. Moved here from Oregon about 3 years ago. I guess it was soon before your parent's accident." I said quietly. That was another topic that we would avoid until we couldn't anymore.

"Well, he basically wants to turn CC into Martha's Vineyard of the west coast. I don't understand it. We aren't that big, or that exciting. He wrote to me about the house, and I told him that since I hadn't been back in a few years I needed to come back and figure it out." She explained.

"How much did he offer you for it?" I asked. I had a feeling it wouldn't be what it was actually worth.

Bella smiled, "Less than half of the appraisal." She said smugly. "I have a friend in LA that does property appraisals and I sent him up here to take a look. Plus, let's face it…that house has a lot of history to the island. A big part of me can't bear the fact that it wouldn't be here anymore."

I nodded. I had been thinking the same thing since Jasper told me that Bella was thinking about selling.

"Don't you want to figure out what's going on there before you make a decision?" I asked, referring to what we experienced earlier.

"Oh, I know what it is Edward. Don't you remember what Grandma Swan used to tell us when we were younger?" she said excitedly.

"Bella, all I remember is that Anabelle was in love with some sailor who left and died as sea. And that she used to stand on the widow's walk all day every day." I said trying to remember the whole story.

"That's right, but don't you remember the part about how the sailor came back and found out that Anabelle had died. He supposedly went away to find fortune and when he made it back, he was a rich man. Supposedly he buried his treasure on Captain's Cliff and left the map in Anabelle's diary." Bella explained. She reminded me so much of her grandmother then and my mind traveled back 15 years.

_15 years ago_

_I loved hanging out at Bella's house. Her grandmother lived with her and her parent's and whenever Jasper and I came over she would make up huge sandwiches and huge glasses of lemonade. She would sit with us while we ate and tell us all about the legends of the Swan family history._

"_I know you've heard it before, but I want to tell you about Anabelle and Anthony." She said calmly. The three of us settled down and listened intently._

"_Now, Anabelle was my mother, but I never had the chance to know her. She died shortly after giving birth to me because she was older than most women at that time when she finally had a child." She took a small sip of her tea and set the cup back down on the saucer._

"_We know that grammie. Tell us about the treasure." Jasper encouraged. She smiled sweetly at him._

"_Soon enough Jasper. You need to hear the truth about their love. Anabelle was the daughter of Henry and Eliza. Henry ran what you know now as Cliff's Shipping, but it originally started as a shipping and exporting company. Henry made quite a good business doing trade with the Canadian territories and Alaska before it joined the Union." She explained. _

"_Anabelle was educated and smart. She was a strong and sometimes defiant young woman, who was never afraid to speak her mind. Bella, you're quite a bit like her. You aren't afraid and you tell things like they are." She said and brushed a hand over Bella's hair. Bella blushed deeply._

"_Go on grandma." She urged. The old woman chuckled._

"_Well, Anabelle was out walking one day and fell through a loose plank on the docks. Anthony came to her rescue. He helped to free her leg from the wood and walked her to his father's office. Anthony's father Caleb was the town's doctor. Although many people chose to head to the mainland because he would help the natives that inhabited a portion of the island. Anthony stayed until Caleb had finished his examination of Anabelle's leg. She had no injuries and he sent her off with a clean bill of health". She took a deep breath before continuing. No one knew at the time, but she was already starting to battle cancer. It was what we ended up losing her to just 2 years later._

"_Anthony escorted Anabelle home, but they ended up walking through the whole island talking and laughing and falling in love with each other. They eventually made their way to this house and Anabelle invited him to supper. He accepted even though he was dressed in his work clothes. He made quite the impression on her parents and Anthony asked that night for Anabelle's hand in marriage." She said closing her eyes and lifting her head to the sun._

"_So, it was love at first sight? What did Anabelle's father say?" I asked with my mouth full of turkey lunch meat._

_She laughed lightly, "He was probably shocked at Anthony's forwardness, but not surprised. They say that Henry knew that whoever fell in love with Anabelle would know it right away. Henry's only concern was for their financial well being. He offered Anthony a job in his office, but Anthony refused. He said his dream was to set sail and find his fortune out on the water." She took another drink of her tea._

"_He told Henry of his plan to depart for one year, and if in that time he couldn't find his fortune, he would return and gladly accept the job offer. Henry promised that as long as Anabelle waited for him the job would always be available. Anthony bid his farewell to Anabelle and her parents. Two days later he left for the sea."_

"_They say that she stood every day up on the widow's walk of this very house and watched the horizon waiting for him to return to her. After a year was up, she still waited. She had many men that came to court her, but she refused, saying that she was already betrothed. The ship that Anthony left on returned about 15 months after it left. Anthony was not with the crew. At some port, he had been kidnapped by pirates and the crew feared he had been killed."_

_Bella cried, "How sad! She waits for over a year and he ends up getting killed?" Jasper and I snickered at that._

"_You guys!" Bella admonished us, "It's sad." We tried to stifle our giggles as grandma Swan continued._

"_It was tragic. Anabelle believed that Anthony was still out there, heading home for her. She sat up on that widow's walk everyday for 30 years! She took up residence in what is now your room, Isabella. The only time she left the house was when she attended the separate funerals for her parents. She became a recluse. This house was left to her by her father, along with a large inheritance. The man that took over Henry's company came to call on Anabelle one day." She told us quietly, like it was a secret._

"_Like all other visitors, she allowed him to join her in the sunroom on the third floor. He explained that he wanted to marry her, to take care of her. Whether she agreed because she was lonely, or because she just didn't care anymore, we'll never know. They were married here on the grounds a week later. As often happened, Anabelle submitted to her wifely duties and soon she was pregnant with me." She looked at each of us in turn. Jasper and I were 14 and Bella had just turned 12. _

"_She was put on bed rest, but refused and still stood on the walk every day, still looking for Anthony's return." She said, but Jasper cut her off._

"_Wasn't her husband jealous of that? I mean, he married her and she was having his child, but she loved someone else!" Jasper exclaimed. Before grandma could answer, Bella chimed in._

"_I don't think he was jealous, but maybe hurt. I think great-grandpa thought that he could convince Anabelle that she loved him more than Anthony. He never left her side, right grandma?" her grandmother nodded._

"_So maybe great-grandpa understood that while he loved her, and she grew to care for him, her heart still belonged to someone else." Bella finished. Her grandma smiled at her._

"_You're right Bella. My father, Jacob, loved Anabelle so much that he lived with the fact that she loved another. He never left her side in their few short years together. Anabelle died at 46, just 5 days after giving birth to me. She wrote in her diary every day, and afterwards my father wrote in it several times." She stood and picked up our empty plates and headed in the back door to the kitchen. She was at the sink washing them when we rushed in behind her._

_Jasper climbed up on the counter and began drying the dishes, "What about the treasure grammie?"_

_She chuckled and handed him a plate._

"_Well, I heard my father talking to a man one time when I was about 5 years old. He told the man that Anabelle had died after childbirth, but never stopped loving Anthony. The man cried out loud and I heard my father comforting him between both of their sobs. The man then went up to the third floor and stood on the walk for several hours. When he came down he asked to see my mother's diary. He read it in the parlor and cried again." She said as she finished the dishes. Jasper handed Bella and I the clean dishes and we put them away. It was our routine._

"_The man then added an entry in Anabelle's diary and told my father that he would return. He came back a week later and wrote another entry. That was the last time I ever saw that diary. No one knows where it is now." She turned to look at us._

"_Everyone says that man was Anthony. He hadn't been killed by pirates, but had become one. Eventually he became a pirate captain and made himself a large fortune. Supposedly he left a detailed map of the location where he buried his treasure. He apparently married a native woman that he cared for since he was a child. He died shortly after she became pregnant. Many people say that he killed himself out of guilt for marrying another woman, besides Anabelle."_

"_You all know who that woman ended up giving birth to, correct?" we all nodded. My grandmother, Elizabeth was the first woman born on the island that was half white, half native. Everyone always joked that I was the descendant of a ghost. _

_She looked at me and then looked at Bella. "The legend says that only two true lovers will ever find the missing treasure." She smiled and I remembered thinking how weird it was that she looked at Bella and me when she told us that part._

"Wasn't grandma an amazing story teller?" Bella asked pulling me out of my trance.

"Yes. I miss her a lot." I said as I started to clear the table. "Do you think any of its true?"

Bella shrugged and helped me clean up. She walked inside and I followed behind her.

"Who knows? I mean, grammie said she saw Anabelle's diary. I can't imagine anyone throwing it away, especially if there's supposed to be a treasure map in it." She explained as she started rinsing dishes and handing them to me to put in the dishwasher.

"Edward. I think we should look for it. Before I decide what to do about the house, I want to try to find it. We'll get Jasper in on it, since we all used to hear the stories. What do you say?" she asked me excitedly.

"What the hell?" I said with a shrug. I heard Bella's cell phone ring and she ran off to answer it.

I finished up in the kitchen and went to the piano. I sat down and started to play _Moonlight Sonata._ Bella walked back in and smiled down at me.

"I have to go." She said, dejectedly. She was fumbling with the strap on her purse.

"Ok. Thanks for staying for breakfast." I said as I stood up. She looked confused.

"Aare you kicking me out?" she said with a shaky laugh. "I just have to go and finally meet this Emmet McCarty. I was thinking you could come with me." She replied.

"Oh." I said surprised. "I'll go with you. And, I'd never kick you out, Bells. You're welcome to stay as long as you want." I answered. I went to the front door and grabbed my keys off the hook.

"Where are you meeting him?" I asked as I gestured to my truck.

"His office. It's on Main Street." She said as she climbed into the cab. I nodded and turned the ignition and pulled onto the street.

"What are you going to tell him?" I asked quietly. I saw Bella sigh and shrug her shoulders.

"I'm not sure yet." She replied, turning to me. "I want to keep it though."

"Well, then just tell him Bella. It's your home; you own it, you can make the decisions about it." I stated firmly.

I pulled into a small parking lot and parked my truck. We stepped out and I led Bella around to the front of a small office building. She paused outside the front door.

"Do you want to do this? I'm sure you could just call him." I said as I turned to look at Bella who was frozen on the street. When she didn't answer I walked back to where she was standing. I followed her gaze and saw her looking at a poster of Emmet McCarty that was on the window.

He had dark brown hair and deep set brown eyes. He appeared to be broad shouldered and quite muscular. He had fair skin and a light spattering of freckles across his face.

"Bells, what's wrong?" I asked her gently, as I turned her towards me. She looked back over her shoulder at the picture and then back to me.

"It's just like I feel like I've seen this guy before." She explained as she gestured over her shoulder. "He looks incredibly familiar to me. I just can't place it."

"Well, maybe you saw his poster from the street when you got here?" I offered as an explanation.

"Maybe." She agreed. I walked with her towards the door and we were greeted by a lovely young woman, with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was tall and all legs. If I wasn't already standing by the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, I would have been awestruck by the woman before us.

"Hi, can I help you?" she asked kindly. Her eyes sparkled almost as brightly as the huge engagement ring she was wearing on her left hand.

Bella stepped forward, "Yes, I'm Isabella Swan. I have an appointment with Mr. McCarty." She said calmly.

"Oh, hi! I've been looking forward to meeting you in person." She stood up, "I'm Rosalie Hale. We've spoken a few times on the phone. I'll let Emmet know you're here." She said as she shook Bella's and my hands.

We both smiled and sat down in the chairs in the front office. Rosalie picked up her phone and spoke to her boss, letting him know that we had arrived.

A couple minutes passed and then we heard footsteps coming down the hall. We both turned and were met by a hulk of a smiling man. Emmet McCarty was at least 6 feet tall, if not taller. I was right in thinking that he would be huge. Emmet was indeed broad shouldered and quite buff. He probably played football in high school. When he reached us, I noticed him wink at Rosalie and then turn towards us with a huge smile.

"Isabella, it's very nice to finally meet you. I'm Emmet McCarty. Who's your friend?" he asked while shaking Bella's hand.

"It's nice to meet you too. This is Edward Cullen; he's an old friend of mine." Bella answered as Emmet took my hand.

"Edward, good to meet you. I think we've seen each other a few times before, right?" Emmet asked as he took my hand.

"Think so, good to meet you. I've known Bella since we were children and I practically grew up in her house." I tried to explain as he nodded.

"That's great!" he boomed. "Why don't we go into my office and we'll talk. Would either of you like some coffee?" he asked as we followed him down the hallway.

"No, we're fine." Bella answered as we stepped into a brightly lit room with a huge oak desk and framed blueprints on the walls.

Emmet gestured for us to sit down in the two large leather chairs. I sat down and chance a glance over at Bella. She looked calm and collected, and I was wondering if she felt the same way that she appeared.

"Mr. McCarty, before we begin," Bella started as Emmet took his seat behind the desk.

"Emmet, please Miss Swan." Emmet said with a smile. Bella returned it warmly.

"Then I'm Bella, Emmet. I want you to know that I appreciate how flexible you've been with you time, regarding my decision about selling my family home." Bella said, as she let out a breath.

"Bella, it's been my pleasure to give you all the time you need. But, I do have some news that I'd like to share with you, before you tell me about any decisions you've made." Emmet responded briskly. He stood and walked over to the window and looked out onto Main Street.

I looked over at Bella and we both shrugged our shoulders. She looked a little amused and I gave her a quick wink.

Emmet turned around to face us. He smiled and began.

"After some great consideration and from getting to know the town much better over the last year, I've decided to scrap the development idea." He said finally. He came back and sat down in his desk chair.

"I've come to realize that a place like Captain's Cliff, while we would greatly benefit from the tourism, is the type of place that should be kept secret from the rest of the world. It's a quiet and secluded haven, and I've come to realize that it should remain that way."

Bella reached over and squeezed my hand. I turned to look at her and I could see that tears brimming her eyes. I looked back to Emmet and he had a serene look about him. Like he was so content with his decision of keeping our tiny island just that.

Bella stood up and went to the window and looked out herself.

"Emmet, I don't think you understand how happy I am to hear you say that. I don't even think I know how happy I am." She turned back around and looked at the both of us. "I didn't realize when I started my trip up here, that I was coming home. I thought I was coming here to make a choice, and I have."

Bella took a step towards me and smiled at Emmet.

"I've come home. This is the place where I long to be. My home has been empty for far too long. I plan to eventually change that." She came and sat back down, and I couldn't help but feel elated at this information.

Bella went on to explain that after some renovations and restorations, she wanted to turn her childhood home into a bed and breakfast.

I was surprised, but I knew that when Bella put her mind to something, she would see it through. If this is what she really wanted, then she would make it happen.

We left having made friends with Emmet and his promise to help any way he could with Bella's plans. We said our goodbyes and stepped out onto Main Street. We started walking, but bypassed my truck.

We made our way to the diner, where we knew we could get the best cheeseburgers and thick milk shakes. As Bella and I made our way to a booth, I felt the eyes of all the customers looking at us.

Bella's presence gave people a sense of being home and belonging. For others it was a feeling of dread and displeasure.

We sat down and Bella glanced around. Most people were polite and smiled. Those that didn't, well they also didn't even acknowledge us.

"So, a Bed and Breakfast, huh?" I asked after we briefly looked at the menus.

"Yeah!" Bella said excitedly. "I figure it will be great after we tear the house apart looking for Anabelle's diary. I'll need to renovate it at that point." She exclaimed as our waitress came by and took our order.

I was a little stunned. Bella wanted to try to find Anabelle's diary.

Were we ready for this?


	3. Chapter 3

**Isabella Swan POV**

I sat in a booth in the diner from my childhood wondering if anyone in this town would ever forget about the past.

My parents were extremely popular in Captain's Cliff. My father was Mayor for 7 years before a small blackmail scandal came about and he chose to retire. That was really when things started to go south. My mother was president of the PTA and was very active in the community projects around the island.

Renee, my mother, had founded our small theater group that performed for 2 whole months. My dad, Charlie, was a member of the Elks and the Freemasons. They had friends and things to keep them occupied. They loved each other fiercely and were devoted to me for my entire life with them.

But their devotion to each other was lacking.

I found out quite accidentally that my father had been unfaithful to my mother at least once. He had gone to Seattle for boy's weekend with some college buddies. There, he met a woman and had a one night stand that lasted 2 years. I knew her name was Maria. She had called our house during a school break. I was home alone, waiting for Edward and Jasper to come over so we could hang out together.

When I answered the phone and a strange woman asked for _Charles, _I instinctively felt defensive. I explained to her that he wasn't home and asked whether or not she wanted to leave a message. When she asked who I was and I told her I was his daughter, she hung up immediately.

I wasn't sure what to do, so I left a note for my dad, explaining in detail the conversation. I left it on his desk and then left with my friends to enjoy our break.

I remember that my father never asked me about that phone call. But for several days after that, he was distant. I was close to both of my parents, but to have my dad so closed off to me hurt more than I would have imagined. My mom was quiet those days. She had always been vivacious and lively, but after that she became subdued and almost melancholy.

When I was packing to leave for college, I was in the attic going through some plastic storage bins when I came across a stack of letters addressed to my father all bound together with a rubber band. They were opened and the earliest one was postmarked 4 years before my birth. I was surprised and curious. I sat up there and read every letter. They generally all started off as loving adoring of my father. The woman, Maria, explained how much my father meant to her and how she loved him. That his visits to her were the highlight of her month.

She wrote about the times that they shared together. I was disgusted; while she wasn't graphic, it was obvious that they did more than talk over a cup of coffee. I sat in the attic and cried when she started writing about how he was ignoring her and his responsibilities. I cried when she declared that she hated him in one letter and then claimed to love him until she died in the next.

The last and final blow, the letter that broke what was left of my heart; the letter that made me hate my father was the one that said that his son had graduated from high school. That was postmarked 2 years before my own graduation. My father had a child with this woman and I never knew. I had a brother somewhere and I hadn't even known that he existed.

I heard my parents coming up the stairs to check on me and I hurriedly stuffed the letters back into the box where I found them. I wiped my face as best as I could and climbed out of the attic. My parents looked at me curiously, and I waved them off with too much dust in the attic and being emotional about leaving.

I could never look my dad in the eye after that. I always felt as if he was my hero; he could do no wrong. But I realized that those were the ideals of a young and naïve child. A child that had been lied to and deceived.

I easily got over the public humiliation in our small town when my father was accused of embezzling money from the town's budget. When there was talk of him being blackmailed and not knowing how to handle it or what to do, I believed him when he said that none of it was true. But as I continued to pack my bags, and make final plans with friends I wondered if the two things were connected.

I never knew for sure if my mother knew. I thought that I heard her crying often after that phone call, and then when I was prepping for my departure to college. I attributed most of it to her only child leaving home finally.

I tried to find this Maria. I wanted to know if she really had a child with my father and if my brother was actually related to me. I had always wanted to have a brother or sister, but my mom couldn't get pregnant after she had me. I wanted to know if Maria and her son were the force behind this blackmail situation with my father and our town.

I was angry. Not at them, but at my father. He put himself in a situation where he made mistakes and then wouldn't own up to them. I just wanted to know the whole truth.

I never found Maria or my brother. I still thought of them often. Whenever I thought of my parents, or the fact that they had both passed away. I wondered if Maria had ever heard about it.

I looked around and noticed that some people were staring at me. Because of the blackmail rumor and my father's involvement with embezzling from the town, many people were bitter. They resented the fact that my family came from money and we were always comfortable, but that my father apparently stole from the town, instead of using his own resources.

The Swan family had always been well respected and liked. The local library in my old high school was named after my grandfather, Jonathan. Many of the stores had our name in them; Swan's General Store and Swan Hardware.

Now, even after my parent's tragic death, some of the town's people were still bitter and angry at what had happened.

Edward followed my glances and caught my hand on the Formica table top and squeezed.

"Cheeseburgers and strawberry shakes?" he asked with a smile. I nodded and squeezed his hand back.

I was still feeling hesitant about being close to Edward again. For as long as I could remember Edward and Jasper were my best friends. Jasper and I were close because we were only children and we bonded over that. He immediately became a brother to me. Edward was an only child also, but he never seemed to suffer with that. He and I were thick as thieves from day one; which would have been when I was a year old or so and Edward was at least 3. We somehow managed to climb up onto the kitchen counter in his parent's kitchen and got into the cookie jar. Neither one of us got hurt and when our parents found us we had crumbs all over our clothes and chocolate smeared on our faces.

Edward and I had always gravitated to each other and seemed to accommodate the other one willingly. When I realized that I loved him, I was 13 years old. I was leaving my childhood behind and becoming a woman. I knew that even though we had loved and we had fought, the love was still there. Maybe it was buried deep inside, but I could still feel it.

Edward has his fingers laced with mine and I hadn't even realized that he had ordered for us until I noticed that he was drinking his shake through a straw in a tall glass. I reached out and grabbed the long spoon that was resting on the table and began eating the whipped cream off the top of my shake.

"Did you enjoy your trip?" Edward asked with a smirk on his lips. I felt my brow knit together as I tried to figure out what he was talking about.

"You've been spaced out for about 20 minutes. What were you thinking about?" he asked as he continued to drink from his glass.

I shrugged my shoulders, "My parents. How things changed so drastically and how I still feel like I don't know what really happened." I paused and thanked our waitress as she dropped off our plates. Edward had remembered that I only liked grilled onions on my cheeseburgers, and I noticed that he still liked extra pickles. I snatched one off his burger before he put ketchup on it and grinned as he stole a French fry from me.

"There were a lot of things I never told you about my parents. I want to, but I kind of feel like that would be betraying them or their memory. What do you know about their accident?" I asked as I took my first bite of the best cheeseburger in the world.

Edward swallowed and then seemed to choose his words carefully, "Do you want to know what I heard, or what everyone else heard?" he asked seriously. I set my sandwich down on the plate and wiped my fingers on a paper napkin. I cleared my throat and braced myself for what would be coming.

"I know what everyone else heard. Do you know what really happened?" I asked Edward earnestly. "I know your dad was here when it happened. Did he tell you anything?" I finished with a sigh.

He copied my actions and pushed his plate aside. He took a small drink from his shake and then grabbed my hands that were on the table.

"Ok, I'm going to tell you what my parents told me. I don't want you to be upset with any of us because we kept this from you." He started slowly. I shook my head.

"Edward, I trust your family. If you kept it from me, it was to protect me. I'm a big girl, I can understand that." I replied evenly.

He nodded, "Um, Bella? Do you want to get out of here? I'm not sure this is the best place for this." He explained. I looked around and noticed that more people were staring at us; or me specifically. I nodded discreetly and we got up. Edward left some cash on the table and we walked out.

We made our way quickly back to his truck and made the short drive back to his home. We went inside without speaking and I instinctively went for the piano room. Whenever we needed to have a serious talk, that's where we ended up having it. The piano room was Edward's haven and I always felt safe there; even when it was just in his parent's home.

I sat down on the rug under the piano and Edward smiled at me as he joined me.

"Ok, well, I know that you knew that your parent's marriage was strained for several years before you graduated. Well, 'strained' is a bit of an understatement." He paused and cleared his throat. I looked at him and pleaded silently for him to continue.

"I'm not sure how to say this, so I'm just going to blurt it out. You have a brother. He-"but I cut him off.

"I know about Maria. I know my father had an affair, and that he had a child with her. I know because I found her letters to him. He's a couple years older than me; I think he'd be your age. I want to know about the accident, Edward." I explained as I let out a shaky breath.

"Ok then. Your mother was incredibly embarrassed by the embezzlement scandal, and refused to speak about it with anyone, including my parents. Your father was trying to make amends with your mother for years. He told her that he wanted to take her out on the boat and have a picnic out on Swan's Neck like they used to." Edward looked at me to ensure that I was still listening. I squeezed his hand and he continued.

"Well, it was later in the year when they took off for the island. Your father knew how to handle their boat, but the weather was too much. They tried to get back to the shore when the waves were too high, but the boat capsized." He looked over at me and I knew that I had a look of confusion on my face.

"Edward, I've heard all this before. Why does everyone call the island, Swan's Neck now? Tell me, please." I pleaded with him. He closed his eyes for a moment and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Bella…Your mother broke her neck coming down through the woods. The ground was slick and even though she was used to it, she slipped and tumbled down. Your father rushed to get her back to Captain's Cliff. He called my father to have him meet him on the docks, but he never got there. When the rescue party went out to find them, they found your mother lying on the beach and their boat smashed against the rocks. Your father was crushed against them too. They decided that the boat had gone adrift and he went into the water to retrieve it. With the wind and the crashing waves, he was pushed into the rocks and was crushed there." Edward finished. He sighed and leaned back until he was lying on the floor under the piano.

I sat still taking all of this in. I had been told that their boat capsized, and even though they weren't far from the shore and they could swim, they didn't survive. I was led to believe that their death was just a happenstance of the weather. I felt as if something wasn't right.

"Edward, it doesn't seem right. I mean, why try to protect me if this is the truth? It just doesn't make sense." I explained as I turned towards him and looked into his sorrow filled emerald eyes.

Edward sighed and began, "Bella, it's because of what your dad said on the phone when he called my father. Charlie told Carlisle that he killed Renee. He just kept screaming over and over that he had killed her." Edward looked defeated. I knew that he loved my parents as much as his own. As hard as this was for me to hear, I knew it was also hard for him to tell me.

"Carlisle told him to get her back to the docks and they would handle it from there. The few people that know about this believe that Charlie was so heartbroken that-that he…he took his own life."

I stared at Edward for a moment. I didn't believe it. No matter how much my father's affair had hurt me, or how humiliated our family was in the wake of the scandal, I couldn't believe that my father had killed my mother and then himself. Charles Swan the Second wasn't that man.

"Is that what you believe? What your parent's believe?" I asked Edward as I brushed at the silent tears that were falling from my eyes.

He sat up and took hold of my shoulders. He looked me square in the eye and sighed.

"No, we don't. We think that your mom really did fall. We think Charlie was so distraught because of what had happened and the fact that it was his idea to go out there at that time of year. My family and I _know _that Charlie did all that he could to get the both of them back safely. It just didn't work out that way." Edward said softly. I broke my gaze away from him and looked down. I was studying the frayed edges of a Persian carpet that I knew Esme had laid down under the piano.

When I looked back up, Edward was crying softly. I had only seen him cry twice in my lifetime. Once when he was 8 and I was 6. He took a huge spill off his bike and ended up with a twisted ankle. The second time was when we were at my parent's funeral. He cried for them; for the love he felt for them. And I knew he cried for me; for the loss I was feeling and the emptiness that we both knew would come.

I cupped his face gently and his gaze came back to me.

"Thank you for telling me. I know that it was hard for you, but I needed to know the truth." I said quietly. He nodded and I pulled him towards me for a hug.

My arms wound around his shoulders and squeezed him tightly. When his arms came around my torso, I felt a burning in the pit of my stomach. I felt him press his face into the crook of my neck and his tears dampen my shirt. My right hand rubbed up and down his muscled back, trying to soothe him of his hurt while my left hand found the nape of his neck and massaged gently.

I felt him start to calm down and even out his breathing. Edward squeezed me gently before letting me go. When he pulled away his eyes and nose were red. He laughed lightly. I smiled at him and went to get up. He pulled me back down. I looked at him questionably and he seemed to be struggling to find the right words.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I can't believe that I finally told you all this and you were the one comforting me. That doesn't seem fair." He explained. I shrugged and lay down on the floor under the piano just like he had done a few moments before. He joined me and pulled me close to him, so my head was resting on his shoulder.

We lay there for a few minutes before Edward started talking again.

"Do you remember how we used to lay under the piano in my parent's house?" he asked quietly. I giggled and nodded against him.

"I used to feel so safe under there. I'm not sure why." I answered. "Did your mom ever find our names under there?"

When Jasper and Edward were 16 and I was 14, we took black sharpies and wrote our names on the underside of the piano. We also wrote a small oath to each other. It was a simple little verse that I had heard somewhere before, but it seemed appropriate for us considering we were at a point in our lives where things were changing and we would all be torn apart soon.

"Yeah, she found it. She took a picture of it and it's in a frame on top of the piano now." He sighed at the memory. "They want to see you. You've been here two days now; you know that's too long to go without seeing them."

I laughed lightly. I loved Edward's parents as much as my own. Esme had stepped in when I needed a mother after my parent's had passed. She and Carlisle had also helped with all the funeral arrangements and Carlisle went with me to our attorney for the reading of their wills. They were my parent's best friends and in many ways had been best friends to me. I suddenly and desperately wanted to see them.

"When can we go?" I asked excitedly. I felt Edward laugh under me.

"We can drop in for dinner tonight. You know they would love that." Edward responded. I grinned to myself and snuggled in tighter to Edward.

I felt safe and secure in his arms. That fact scared me a little and I wasn't sure how to react to it. I knew that staying with him and spending time with him would compromise any idea of friendship between us. I wasn't sure if I was still _in _love with him, but I knew that he was one of my best friends and I cared for him deeply.

I felt his arm tighten around me and I had the urge to break free and kiss him. I knew that I couldn't do that, no matter what the situation. We were at a point where we were friends again. We hadn't been friends since my parents had died. Yes, we emailed sporadically and I think he even called on my birthday the year before, but we weren't friends.

Now that I was back, permanently, it seemed I wasn't going to let this friendship go.

I broke free of his grasp and sat up. I looked at my watch and saw that it was slightly after 2 pm. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

"If it's ok, I think I'm going to lay down for a bit. I think I'm a little worn out from everything today." I said as I stood up and straightened myself out. Edward stood with me.

"Sure, I can wake you up in say, an hour, if you want?" he asked. I nodded and went towards his guest room. I stopped after only a few steps and gave into my cravings. I turned back and saw Edward with his hands shoved in his pockets.

He looked at me and I locked eyes with him. I walked back to him and lifted myself up to my tip toes and pressed a light and chaste kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you, Edward." I said simply and I lowered myself and turned back around and headed to the room.

When I got inside I shut the door behind and toed off my shoes. I sat down on the bed and silently berated myself for giving in. I hoped and prayed that Edward would see it as a kind and friendly gesture for all that he had done today.

I lay down and pulled the quilt that was folded at the end of the bed over me. I felt myself starting to drift off to sleep when I heard the soft strains of piano music filling Edward's home. I found myself smiling and trying to stay awake to listen to the music that I recognized as the lullaby that he had written for me years ago.

I knew I fell asleep with a smile on my face and I dreamed of nothing more than colors and piano music.

I awoke with a start and tried to catch my breath. I was sitting up in the bed and was staring at the window across from me. The curtains were billowing slightly, but the window remained closed. I took a deep breath and called out.

"Anabelle, are you here?" I asked tentatively. I wasn't sure if I expected an answer or not, but what I go was much more than I could have anticipated.

I heard my name whispered all around me and when I turned in every direction I found nothing. I looked back towards the window and there stood her ghostly figure smiling sadly at me. I smiled back at her to show her that I wanted to help and that I wasn't going to let this go.

"Find my words." She stated simply. She looked around the room and smiled. "Love is here. Love has found you again. Do not let your love go. Find my words; give my love back to me."

I realized I was crying when I spoke to her, "Where should I look? I don't know where to start."

"Start at the beginning. Go to the place where I spent my life." She answered.

I thought for a moment. "Our home? Is that where you spent your life?" I pleaded with her to explain more clearly to me.

She nodded, "I spent much of my time up there. My words lay hidden beneath years of tears and steps. Find them and bring my love back to me."

I crawled to the end up the bed and sat on my knees. I reached out to her and she reached out one wispy, ghostly hand to me.

"Grandma, help me. Tell me where to look." I asked of her. She was mine and I was hers. I could only do this with her help.

As our hands met, I expected to feel nothing. Instead I felt a rush of cold air and when I looked around I was standing on the widow's walk of my home. I was alone and when I looked down, I was in a turn of the century dress and I had a lantern in my hand.

My free hand went to my face and I wiped away tears. I heard Anabelle's name being called out by a man's voice. I turned and there was the face of my great grandfather beckoning to me to come inside. I tried earnestly to tell him that I wasn't Anabelle, but he turned and walked back down the stairs to the house.

I felt myself turn and hang up the lantern. As I walked back to the sunroom I stooped to pick up a black leather journal. The initials AMS were imprinted on the front and I saw elegant handwriting inside. I closed the book and wrapped the leather tie around it but as I walked inside I didn't have it with me.

I turned and looked for it frantically, but I couldn't find it anywhere. I went to the room on the third floor. I went inside and looked into the mirror that was hanging on the wall. I looked familiar, but not myself.

I was older, much older in fact. My hair was up in a messy bun and I noticed that there were streaks of grey in it. I walked over to the small window and I sat down so I could look down to the docks and wait.

It was then that I realized what I was seeing. I was Anabelle. I had been up on the walk waiting for Anthony to return. As soon as I realized that I had been holding Anabelle's diary, _her words,_ I stood to go back up to the walk. That's when I felt another rush of wind and was brought back to Edward's guest room.

When my head cleared, I was alone. Anabelle had left me. I knew what she had shown me; I knew she was trying to help. To guide me in the right direction.

I wanted to rush over to my home and begin my search, but I knew that I needed time to think about where I was going to look. I also needed to make plans for the renovation that I wanted to do.

Just as I was about to get out of bed, I heard a soft knocking on the bedroom door.

"Come in, I'm awake." I called out. The door was pushed open slightly and Edward popped his head in. He gave me a lopsided smile and stepped inside.

"Did you sleep?" he asked. I nodded. I was about to tell him about my encounter with Anabelle, but he spoke up again.

"I called my mom, just to see if they were going to be home tonight. Apparently, my dad went fishing so we'll be having steel head trout and razor clams for dinner." He explained. I smiled widely.

"Does your mom still go clamming in the mornings?" I asked. He nodded and I pictured Esme walking along the shoreline with a mesh bucket and a garden trowel, digging clams up out of the sand.

"You didn't tell her you were bringing me over, did you?" I asked, breaking myself away from my memories.

"No, I just told her that I needed some help figuring out how to redecorate the living room." He said as he sat on the end of the bed. "She'll be so excited to see you that she won't care that I don't want to redecorate." He said and we both chuckled.

"Edward, I want to-"I started but he cut me off. He had pressed his finger tips against my lips gently. I felt my breath catch in my throat and I tried to steady my heart.

"Bella, you kissed me." He said slowly. My eyes went wide. I shook my head no and he continued.

"It was only on my cheek, but I want you to know that it was the most amazing kiss I've ever had." He said seriously. He let his hand drop from my face and I immediately missed the contact.

I took a few shallow breaths, and tried to figure out what to say. I looked down at the bedspread and I racked my brain. I thought I had figured it out.

I looked up to Edward and he leaned forward and pressed a simple kiss to my lips. At that moment, I lost every thought in my head, except for Edward and his lips.

They were plump and soft, just like they were 3 years ago. He pulled away suddenly and my lips yearned for his warmth again.

Edward stood up and fisted his hands in his hair. I couldn't help but grin at his actions.

"I'm sorry Bella." He said as her turned to me. "I promised myself that I wouldn't do that and I'm just so sorry. You don't need any more problems right now." He said on a growl.

I was staring at him intently and I honestly wasn't sure that I saw him as a problem. When I first arrived I absolutely did. But now, I saw this as an opportunity.

"Edward," I said as I stood and walked towards him. "Don't apologize. Sometimes we just can't help ourselves." I said with a shrug. He dropped his arms and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"I've missed you so much, Bells. I've missed my best girl." He said quietly. I grimaced slightly; I hated when he used that term. He started using it when Jasper pitched a fit about how he was supposed to be Edward's best friend. I didn't get demoted; I just got a different title.

I smiled and lifted my body up to his and wrapped my arms around his neck. I relished the feeling of his body against mine. It made me wonder if we still fit together the way we had before. He hugged me back and I whispered in his ear.

"I missed you too. You can't understand how much I've missed you." I said. I felt him smile against my shoulder. I pulled away and he looked a little like how I felt. Disappointed at the loss of contact.

"I want to hop in the shower before we go to your parents." I said and he nodded. "Then I want to talk about what your plans are for my bed and breakfast." I said as I shooed him out of the room.

I sighed against the door after I kicked him out and went to the bathroom to turn the shower on. I went back to my suitcase and pulled out a pair of grey jeans and a cream colored fisherman's sweater. I stripped and went back to the shower. I climbed in and let my body adjust to the spray and heated water.

I stood for a moment thinking over the decision I had made earlier to stay and renovate my home. I always thought that having a bed and breakfast on the island would be a smart idea.

I had always envisioned a small B and B on the island, and what better place than my family home? It had all the character that those small inns needed and it was huge. I knew I'd probably be running it by myself for while, but I didn't mind considering I probably wouldn't have much business right away.

I made a mental note to set up a meeting with Emmet to find about any zoning laws I would need to know about before I started the renovations. I also wanted to get to know him. There weren't many people our age on the island, and having a nice circle of friends would always be a good thing. Plus there was something that was drawing me to him. It was like he was familiar even though we had never met before.

My mind travelled to Jasper and his fiancée Alice. I needed to get to know her. She was going to marry one of my best friends and basically become my sister. I also needed to get to know Jasper again. He and I had stayed in touch over the years, but like with everyone, we drifted while being apart from each other's everyday lives.

I washed my hair quickly and let my conditioner sit in my hair while I washed my face and body. I finally rinsed myself off completely and turned the water off. I grabbed a towel and dried off quickly. I stepped into the bathroom and swiped my hand across the mirror. I took a critical look at myself. Pale skin, mousy brown hair and eyes; nothing special. I knew that I had filled out over the years, and I didn't find myself ugly…just average.

I got changed and wrapped my hair up in my towel. I walked out to the living room and heard music coming from Edward's bedroom. I walked towards his door when I heard the house phone ring. I went to the handset in the kitchen and looked at the caller ID.

_Alice Brandon._

I plucked the phone out of its cradle.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello? May I speak to Edward please?" Alice asked politely but curiously. I smiled to myself.

"Hey Alice, its Bella. Umm, I think Edward is in the shower right now. Do you want me to have him call you back?" I explained.

"Actually, I was looking for you. I didn't expect you to be there. How are you?" she asked casually.

"I'm fine. How are you?" I asked her back. I liked Alice instantly when I met her. I knew in that moment that she and Jasper were perfect together.

"Well, I'm ok. I have a lot of wedding stuff to get done in a very small amount of time. But, I'm calling for you because Esme and Carlisle want you to come by their house for dinner tonight." She replied.

I giggled, "Well, if you can keep a secret, I was already planning on being there. Are you going too?" I asked. I heard her tinkling laughter through the receiver.

"Jasper went fishing with Carlisle, so yes, I was going over there. I'm so excited you'll be there. I really want to get to know you! Jasper says I need your approval." She said through more giggles.

I felt my face go red and I knew what he was referring to.

"I'll explain it all tonight, but you should know that you already have my seal of approval, Alice." I said sincerely.

"Oh, Bella! You don't know how much that means to me! Thank you!" she said excitedly. "Ok, so dinner starts in an hour and a half, but get there early so we can talk with Esme. I want to hear all the stories from when the three of you were kids!" she chirped. I laughed again.

"Ok, just don't tell anyone! Especially Jasper." We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone.

I walked back to Edward's door and knocked loudly.

"Come in!" I heard him holler through the wood. I stepped inside and found Edward in nothing but a pair of dark washed jeans and a white undershirt. His hair was glistening with water from his shower, and the thin material of the shirt left little to the imagination about what it was supposed to be covering.

"Hey, I need to find a shirt to wear. Help. Please." He stated dramatically. I grinned and walked to his closet. I browsed through the selection and pulled out a black and grey argyle sweater and tossed it to him. He grinned his thanks and pulled it on. He stood up and grabbed a pair of socks and some black loafers.

"So, Alice called." I blurted out. He looked up at me.

"What did the pixie want?" he asked. I grinned and sat on the trunk at the end of his bed.

"She wanted me to come to dinner tonight at your parent's house." I said with a shrug.

"Oh yeah, Jasper probably went fishing with dad. They try to get me out, but I have to really want to go." He said evenly.

"Well, whenever you're ready, I want to head over." I said as I stood to walk out of his room.

"Go dry your hair. It's probably 40 degrees out right now. I know you're used to warmer weather, but you might want to consider it up here." He said as he looked at my wet hair. I reached up and touched it. I had brushed it, but I was planning on throwing it up in a bun to keep it out of my face.

"Although, if you put it up into the bun that you were planning, I can't be tempted to run my fingers through it." He said with a smirk and walked to his bathroom. I heard him moving things around. I rushed back to my bedroom and pulled my hair dryer out of my suitcase. I wanted very much to tempt Edward tonight.

I dried my hair and let the waves fall out naturally. I sprayed a little bit of body spray and put on some light makeup around my eyes. I slipped into my black flats and fastened my watch around my wrist. I looked to the other piece of jewelry that I brought with me and decided to put it on as well.

It was a gift from Edward when I graduated college. He hadn't come to see me, but he sent it with Jasper. It was antique skeleton key that he found for my house. A skeleton key is like a master key for every lock in a certain building. He had my initials engraved in the back and had it put on a thick silver chain.

I had worn it every day for a year after graduation, but I stopped wearing it after my parent's funeral. I felt like it was time to put it back on.

"Bella! Are you ready?" Edward called to me from the living room. I grabbed my coat and scarf and turned the lights out in the bedroom.

I walked out and Edward already had his coat on. He smiled broadly when he saw me and I noticed his eyes graze over the necklace. He helped me into my coat and I wrapped my scarf around my neck. I scooped up my purse and we stepped outside.

We walked in silence to Edward's truck and he opened my door for me. He stood there staring at me even after I had buckled my seatbelt.

"What's wrong?" I asked self-consciously. He just stood there staring at me. I was about to ask him again, but he muttered "sorry" under his breath and leaned in and crushed his lips to mine.

I was taken aback, but I felt myself melt into the kiss. His left hand cupped my cheek and his right was wound into my hair at the nape of my neck. I had the lapels of his coat gripped in my hands. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I was about to let him when he pulled away.

Our breathing was ragged and I searched his eyes, looking for some sort of explanation for his sudden break.

"I'm sorry Bella. But I think I warned you about keeping your hair down like that." He said with his crooked smile. I sighed and smiled up at him.

"I'll have to keep that in mind for future reference." I said as I leaned in and kissed him lightly on his lips a few times.

I pulled away and he cleared his throat. Edward removed his hand from my hair and pressed a light kiss to my forehead. He shut my door and walked around to the driver's side and got in. After a few minutes we were headed up the Lover's Curve to the Cullen's home.

To say that we were neighbors might be a stretch. The Cullen's had a huge cabin in the forest that was roughly a mile from my own childhood home. It was easily as large as my place, but it was a bit more secluded in the trees. We pulled into the circular drive and my eyes almost bugged out of my head.

"Edward? Who's car is that?" I asked while pointing at a candy apple red 1969 Chevy Impala super short convertible. The black soft top was up and I was struck by how familiar this car was.

"I don't know. It's not Carlisle's." Edward stated as we parked in front of the house. We stepped out of his truck and I couldn't stop staring at the car. I noticed that Jasper's car was also in the drive. I wondered if it was Alice's convertible.

"We should go in. I'm sure mom already knows you're here." Edward said as we walked up the front steps to the door. I was about to walk right in when the door was thrust open before me.

There stood the ever beautiful Esme Cullen. Even at 47 years old, she was one of the most stunning women I had ever seen. Her auburn hair was still wavy, but was streaked with grey. Her hazel eyes shone as he took in the sight of me. I stepped inside and flung my arms around her.

"Oh Bella! I've missed you so much." She said through her tears. I felt myself start to cry, which I had been worried would happen. I wasn't an overly emotional person, but I was sure that seeing the woman who had become my stand in mother would cause some water works.

"Oh, Esme….I missed you too." I cried. I had missed her. Esme had become the mother that I had lost. She was there for me whenever I needed a mother's advice. She often came down to California to visit, but after time, we were unable to see each other as much as we wanted to. I was sorry for that. I was sorry for staying away so long and for not calling as often as I wanted to.

Esme pulled me away when we heard someone clear their throat. I turned and saw Carlisle standing in the doorway between the foyer and the living room. I smiled at the blonde haired god that stood before us. Over his shoulder I saw Jasper looking at the picture on the mantle over the fireplace as he sipped a drink, and I heard laughter coming from the kitchen.

"Bella." Carlisle said as he opened his arms. I went to him willingly. He hugged me tightly and I felt him breathe deeply.

"Hi Carlisle." I said through more tears. He laughed and I clung to him tighter. "I'm sorry I stayed away so long. I'm sorry I didn't call as often as I wanted to."

Carlisle pulled me away and I saw his blue eyes swimming with tears that hadn't fallen yet.

"Welcome home Bella. No apologies are necessary. You know that this is always your home, no matter what." He said evenly. I nodded as I wiped the tears form my face. He took my coat and scarf from me and I realized that he was right. No matter what my decision had been about my home, or how long I stayed away my home was wherever my heart was. Right now, it was here with my family.

"So, how was the fishing?" I teased Carlisle as we walked to the living room.

"Well, it was exciting as always, but again we only came home with steel head. You should see Jasper's face though." He said as he began laughing. Jasper turned to us and he had a nice pink sunburn on his face. The only place he wasn't burned was over his eyes where you could see a distinctive outline where his sunglasses sat on his face.

"Hey Bells! I didn't know you were coming!" Jasper said as he came to kiss my cheek. I was about to comment on his face when Alice walked out of the kitchen with Emmet McCarty and his secretary, Rosalie. I was surprised to see them, but Alice beamed at me and wrapped me in a brief hug.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet my sister, Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmet. Guys, this is Bella Swan." Alice introduced us. I grinned and shook hands with them both.

"It's nice to see you both again." I said as I looked at Alice with laughing eyes.

"Oh, duh! Of course you would have met each other already." Alice said as her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Its fine, Alice. Really." I said as I rubbed her arm reassuringly. Emmet was grinning and offered me a glass of wine. I accepted and turned back to Alice. "Is that your Impala out there?" I asked curiously.

"Umm, no, actually its mine." Emmet said as he took a sip of his drink. Rosalie was smiling next to him.

"It might be his, but I take care of it." She said proudly. I laughed at her smug smirk and his look of embarrassment.

"Well, it's gorgeous. My dad had one just like it when I was a kid. I actually learned how to drive a car in it." I explained to them. Rosalie laughed and began rambling on about cars, but Emmet was the one that had my attention. He was looking at me strangely and I couldn't help but feel like I had seen him before. It was the same feeling I had when I saw his poster earlier this morning.

When I brought my attention back to Rosalie, she was asking if I knew much about cars.

"Unfortunately no. My father taught me all about his Impala, and then told me that I needed to learn to pay attention to what my car was telling me. So far, the only thing it ever says is that it needs gas or an oil change." I replied. Rosalie laughed and Alice jumped in with talk of wedding plans.

I looked around the room and found Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle huddled together by the fire. Edward was laughing at something Jasper was saying and Carlisle was shaking his head. He looked up and caught my eye and he winked and gave me his crooked grin.

I excused myself from Alice and the others and went to the kitchen where I knew I would find Esme.

She was standing at the island chopping some fresh parsley.

"Can I help?" I asked as I set my wine glass down. Esme looked up and smiled.

"Of course. The broth should be ready for the clams. You can go ahead and put them in." she gestured towards the fridge and I found a bowl of washed and cleaned razor clams.

I went to the stove and lifted the lid on the huge stock pot. Inside was fish stock bubbling away with garlic and shallots inside. I poured the clams in and replaced the lid. I took the empty bowl to the sink and rinsed it out. The timer went off in the oven and I grabbed the pot holders and took the tray of fish out.

Esme was a wonderful cook. She taught me a lot, seeing as my mother could ruin take out. She would often send me recipes while I was in college and when I was finally living on my own.

We plated all the food and called everyone in to the dining room to be seated. When I sat down next to Edward, I felt at home.

I looked around and saw the family that I had known all my life in the Cullen's and Jasper. I saw the friends that I was willing to have in Alice and her sister, Rosalie. I even saw a friend in Emmet, who could have made my decision almost impossible. I smiled to myself and as I was about to take a sip of my refilled wine glass, Edward proposed a toast.


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward Cullen POV**

I looked at Bella and she seemed so happy that I had to commemorate this moment with a toast. I wasn't one for speeches very often, but this seemed to be an appropriate time.

I cleared my throat and stood, "I'd like to make a toast, if I may." Everyone turned their attention to me.

"To family," I raised my glass to my parents. "To the very best friends," I raised my glass to Jasper and Bella looked to me. "To new friends." Which were Alice, Emmet and Rosalie. "And to love, may it never waiver or disappear again." I finished with a nod to Bella. She blushed, and I knew that my words hit home with her.

As I sat back down everyone murmured their agreement. We started passing platters around everyone began digging into the food. Conversation began to flow freely and we were talking about how Alice and Rosalie ended up coming to the island.

"Well, I actually ended up coming here because of Emmet and Rose." Alice said. "Emmet came here because he had heard about Captain's Cliff his whole life. Who is it that lived here, Em?" Alice asked, and we turned our attention to Emmet.

He cleared his throat and looked slightly embarrassed.

"I'm not sure, but I remember my mom saying that I had a relative that was from here. I decided to come to the island and see if I could figure it out, but I found out that anyone that would have known had already passed away." He shrugged his shoulders and went back to his food.

"Anyway, when our Uncle John passed away Rose and I came up to here to settle everything. I decided to run the bar for a while and then wanted to stay. Rose met Em, and I met Jasper." She smiled at my friend and I could see the love between them. My heart swelled for them. I looked at Bella and she looked like she was trying to figure out all the information she was listening to.

"So Bella, are you ready to tell everyone about your decision?" I asked as my parents looked to her eagerly. She paled slightly and then rolled her eyes.

"Well, I if I wasn't, I'm certainly on the spot now." She replied with a laugh. "Well, I've decided that I want to renovate the house and turn it into a bed and breakfast. I always thought that the island needed one, so why not?" she shrugged a little and I knew that she was nervous about what everyone would say.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Bella!" my mother exclaimed. "I'd be happy to help you with decorating ideas or anything. I think Captain's Cliff would really benefit from an inn." She said as she smiled at Bella.

Alice piped up and in turn put both myself and Bella on the spot.

"Um, Edward, are you going to be overseeing the renovations? I mean, you an architect, why couldn't you do the designs based on whatever Bella decides?" she asked casually, but I saw the look that Jasper gave her. She simply smiled and he rolled his eyes at her.

Bella and I sat there sputtering for a moment, when my father chimed in and saved us.

"I'm sure Bella isn't even sure what she wants to do yet, but if she's smart, and I know she is, I'm sure she'll ask Edward's advice." He stated and that seemed to shut everyone up about that. At least for the moment.

"When do you think you'll start?" Rosalie asked. Bella took a sip of her wine before answering.

"Well, I've also decided that I'm going to be moving back to the island." She started. I felt myself beaming. I caught Jasper's eye and he grinned at me.

"So, I'll need to go back to California and pack up and move everything or ship it up here. But I figure I should probably do that soon. Then after getting all the permits and whatnot, I can get started." She finished.

"Well, you don't have to make any decisions right now about what you want to do," my mother began. "But, I am so happy to hear that you've decided to move back. With you here, it will almost be like having my whole family back again." She dabbed lightly at her eyes with her napkin.

We all fell silent for a moment. I looked to Bella and it looked like she and Emmet were staring at each other intently. Her brow was even drawn together like she was concentrating on not breaking her gaze.

I cleared my throat to break the silence.

"Mom, this was fantastic! Thanks for dinner." I said as happily as I could, even though I knew something was wrong with Bella.

"Thank you darling." My mom said as she patted the back of my hand. "You boys get to do the dishes." She said with a laugh.

I grumbled something under my breath and Jasper laughed with me.

Since everyone was finished I started clearing plates and walked into the kitchen. I heard the door swing open and turned to see Bella standing there holding some plates and silverware.

"Are you ok?" I asked cautiously. I knew something was wrong with her; her face was flushed and it looked like her eyes were filled with tears. I took the plates from her and her hands started to shake.

"I'm not ok, but I can't explain right now. Um, I'm going to the music room. Come find me when you're done." She said. I nodded and she took up the back stairs off the kitchen before I could say another word.

I set the plates on the counter when Jasper and my dad came walking in carrying the rest of the dinner dishes.

"Son, is Bella alright? She came in here, but didn't come out." He stated matter of factly and opened the dishwasher to begin loading it.

"I'm not sure." I replied quietly. I began putting the leftovers away and made a mental note to smuggle them out tonight when we left.

"Did you see how Bells and Emmet were staring at each other?" Jasper asked. "It looked like she wanted to rip his head off. What happened when you guys met with him today?"

I told them both about how supportive he was and how he had explained that he thought that the vacation homes would ruin the appeal of our small town.

"Well, maybe he said something earlier that finally hit Bella?" Jasper offered up. I shrugged.

"She did mention that she thought he was familiar to her. Maybe she finally placed how she knows him." I said. I was wondering if maybe they did know each other and they both realized it. The possibilities were endless.

We finished cleaning up and set the dishwasher to run. My father began brewing a pot of coffee and I motioned for Jasper to follow me upstairs.

We walked up the stairs and went down the hallway and paused outside a door that was pushed to. I could hear Bella at the piano playing the only song she had ever learned. I put my finger to my lips to tell Jasper to hush. We listened as Bella sang along with her playing. I had forgotten how beautiful her voice was.

When we were in school, Bella was in choir and she always got the best solos. The two times our school put on a play, she got the lead because we did musicals. She had an amazing talent. She couldn't play an instrument, but one day she asked me to teach her a song. It was a sweet but sad song. And listening to her sing it now was cutting me like a knife.

"It seems like every time I try to make it right, it all comes down on me. Please say honestly you won't give up me, and I shall believe." She sung as we crept inside. If she heard us, she never let on. She just continued to play and sing.

"Please say honestly you won't give up on me, and I shall believe. I shall believe." She finished the song and sat on the bench for a few moments before saying anything. I knew she could see Jasper, because he was basically standing right next to her. I was sitting on the small sofa behind her.

Bella stood up and went to crawl under the piano. Jasper and I followed her and I lay down on her right, while he was on her left. I looked up and saw our names scrawled on the underside of the instrument in sharpie.

I read the quote Bella had written to myself. _May the Lord watch between me and thee while are absent one from the other._

None of us were particularly religious, but we agreed that it was fitting; given that Jasper and I were about to graduate and go out into the world on our own. It was hard; we all went through our personal struggles and problems. We made new friends and lost track of each other from time to time. We fought and loved and remained as close as we could. Laying here with my two best friends made me realize that we needed that time away from each other to figure out who we were as individuals. I was grateful for that.

"I remember how depressed I was right before you guys graduated." Bella said. "I remember thinking that I would never see either one of you again, and we would never stay friends."

I heard Jasper chuckle, "Bella, you can't get of us that easily. You're stuck with us for life."

I smiled but remained silent. I was waiting for Bella to explain herself. I grabbed her hand and laced my fingers with hers. She squeezed my hand and took a deep breath.

"So, I think that I leave on Friday, I could have everything packed and ready to go by the following Monday. I mean, I only have a tiny apartment and not much furniture." She started, "Edward, do you think your parents would let me stay here until the house is done?"

"Of course they would Bells. You know that. What about after the house is done?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking that I could expand on my old room and live there. I mean, it's my home and I'll be running it, so it makes sense." She explained.

"So, you're really going to come home?" Jasper asked quietly. I think he had secretly believed that his friends would never realize what he had; that home was the best place to be. I honestly believed that at some point he would get fed up and kidnap us both and bring us back to the island.

"Yes Jazzy, I'm coming home. For good." Bella giggled. We all started laughing and were content to lay there for a few more minutes until we heard Alice calling for us to come downstairs for coffee and dessert.

Jasper jumped up and grinned down at us, "I love your mom's desserts!" he exclaimed and took off down the stairs. Bella and I continued to lay there for a moment. It was killing me so I finally just asked.

"Bells, what's wrong?" I rolled onto my side and propped my head on my hand. She mirrored my actions and sighed.

"Edward, there are some things that I never told you, never told anyone about my parents. Well, specifically my father. I have had so many questions over the years, and I think one of them has finally been answered." She stated rather cryptically.

"What do you mean?" I asked, fishing for more info. She smiled.

"It's a long story and I want to tell you. But, more importantly, will you come to California with me?" she asked as she stood up and brushed herself off. She offered a hand to me and I took it. As I stood up she looked at me expectantly.

"To help you move? Sure, I'll go with you." I answered and she smiled. She walked to the door. "But I have a few conditions." She turned to me and I smirked.

"And what would those be, Cullen?" she asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"One," I began as I walked towards her. "You explain to me the stuff about your parents." She nodded and bit her lip. "Two, you agree to stay with me during the renovation." She was about to speak, but I cut her off. "It'll be easier to go over the plans with you if we're in the same house. Plus, I think we need to get used to each other again. Thirdly, let's not drive. We can fly out of Seattle and ship everything."

As much as I would love to spend a couple days in car with Bella, I knew that we would fight the whole way. That's what happened when we drove down to Disneyland with Jasper for her 17th birthday. Jasper was so angry at both of us that he spent half the day alone in the park.

"Ok, I agree to the first two." Bella began, "And I'll agree to the third and fourth on some conditions of my own. One, I will pay for my own plane ticket." She gave me a pointed look and I nodded; even though we both knew that I would book some seats as soon as we got back to my house. "And, I'll only agree to ship everything if it isn't too terribly expensive. I mean, I have quite a bit in savings and all the family money, but I'm going to be starting my own business. I just want to be careful." She finished and I nodded in agreement.

"Deal." I said. She was about to head down the stairs when I caught her wrist and brought her to me. I had one arm wrapped around her torso and her breath hitched in her throat. She subconsciously licked her lips and I leaned down brushed mine over hers. I felt her shudder at the light touch and wanted desperately to deepen the kiss. Just as I was about to run my tongue over her lips asking for permission my mother hollered for us to come back downstairs.

Bella pulled away and ran her hands through her hair. She looked up at me and I gave her a crooked smile. She grinned back and rapped me lightly on the chest.

"Race you!" she yelled and took off down the stairs. I grinned and flew after her.

I breezed past her and when I got the living room I was panting and she came crashing into my back. We both started laughing when my mother tried to scold us.

"You know, after 20 years you think you two would understand that there is no running in the house." She said with a twinkle in her eye. We both apologized through giggles and sat down while my dad poured us both a cup of coffee and my mom handed up plates of strawberry tarts.

"Esme, where did Rosalie and Emmet go?" Bella asked as she took a bite of the tart. Her eyes closed and I could have sworn I heard her moan lightly.

"Oh, they wanted to say goodbye, but something came up and they needed to leave. They apologized but said that they would like to see you soon." She explained.

"Oh, ok. Esme, this is so good! I tried making this dozens of times, but it never turned out as well as yours." Bella said as she took another bite. We sat around eating while Alice filled us in on more wedding plans.

"I just haven't figured out where to have the ceremony. I mean, we could go to Seattle, but Jasper and I met here. We're going to live here. I feel like it should be somewhere on the island." She said with a sigh.

"Well, I'm not going to promise anything, but why don't you have the wedding and reception at the house? If it's finished by then you could have it in the garden in the back and then the reception inside. If you want to of course." Bella offered and Alice's face lit up.

"Really Bella? I mean, I would love it, but you hardly know me. That's a lot to offer." Alice back tracked.

"Alice, you're basically going to be my sister. Besides, what a great way to commemorate the grand opening? We'll see if we can get it finished, or at least the bottom floor and the garden. But I also have a few ideas that might work if it's not ready yet." Bella replied. Everyone was touched by Bella's offer and Alice was on the verge of tears.

"Oh Bella!" Alice cried as she jumped out of her seat and crushed Bella in a hug. "Thank you so much! You've really made all this wedding planning seem so much easier!" Alice pulled away and Bella chuckled.

"Alice, it's my pleasure. As soon as Edward and I get back from California, we can go over some things and I can show you the other places that might interest you." Bella replied as she took a drink of her coffee.

"Bella, when are you leaving for California?" my dad asked earnestly. It seemed like he might have something up his sleeve.

"I think that if we leave Friday and fly down, that we could have everything packed and ready to either move or ship by Monday." Bella answered.

"Well, are you going to ship or rent a truck and move?" he asked. I was wondering where he was going with all the questions, but it also seemed normal since Bella and I were the only ones that had discussed this.

"Well, I'll look up what shipping costs will be and decide from there. I don't have much stuff and I could probably sell a lot of my furniture. I know some friends of mine really want some of it. But, I guess it just all depends." She shrugged as she finished her coffee.

I glanced at my watch and took note of the time. I wanted to get Bella home at a reasonable time because I wanted to talk to her about some things. I stood up and stretched which I knew would clue Bella in that it was time to leave.

Everyone else got up and Alice and Jasper were murmuring about going home.

"Well, it was nice to have my house filled at least for a few hours." My mother said quietly. I went to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Mom, if I have my way, it will be filled all the time. And hopefully soon, little feet will be running through it." I whispered in her ear. When I pulled back her eyes were filled with tears. She looked at me curiously, and then glanced at Bella who was talking to Alice and Jasper.

I nodded and kissed her cheek. She wiped away at her tears and called Bella over for a hug.

I went to Alice and kissed her cheek and grinned at Jasper.

"We finally got her home, man." Jasper said with a smile.

"Yeah, now we just have to keep her here." I responded. I turned when I heard Bella laughing with my mother. I turned to my dad and shook hands with him.

"Thanks for dinner, dad." I said casually. He rolled his eyes and grinned at me.

"You don't need an invitation, son. But, bringing Bella is a definite plus." He laughed and put an arm around my shoulder and led me to the coat rack.

"I want to pay to have Bella's things shipped here. I assume that she'll be staying with you during the remodel?" he asked. I raised my eyebrows at him and he laughed. "I'm a father Edward, we know these things. She can store her things here in the garage if she wants to. But don't tell her. Just have it down." He finished. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Great dad, let her be pissed at me for just 'doing' something for her. She'll eat me alive; you know she hates that!" I exclaimed.

"Then blame your mother and myself. She won't be angry with us. We just want her back here sooner, rather than later." He replied and then moved to hug Bella.

She went willingly into his arms and I saw him murmuring against her head. She pulled back abruptly and looked up at him. He nodded at her and she flung herself at him again and hugged him for dear life.

When they broke away kissed both Alice and Jasper on the cheeks and then pulled her coat and scarf on. We said our goodbyes and headed out to my truck. We got in and I pulled out of the drive and headed to my house by the docks.

We were silent for the entire drive, which really is only several minutes. I pulled up in front of my house and we walked up to the front door. Bella was quiet; but I wasn't concerned. She had a serene look about her face and I had the feeling that she was reveling in the fact that she spent the evening with her family for the first time in years.

We got inside and both hung up our coats. I went to the kitchen to get a drink and Bella followed.

"What would you like?" I asked as I began pulling out hot chocolate mix and some peppermint schnapps.

"Do you have any tea?" she asked as she pulled herself up on the counter. I nodded and pulled out a few boxes of bagged tea. She looked them over and finally picked strawberry zinger. I put the other boxes away and filled the kettle and set it on the stove to boil.

I was pulling mugs out of the cabinet when I remembered the moment between my father and Bella when we were leaving their home.

"Bella, what did my father say to you before we left?" I asked casually. If she was ready to tell me, she would. But even if she wasn't, I could always ask my dad later.

"Oh, well…he wants to invest in the B and B." she said evenly. She put a teaspoon of sugar in her mug and opened her tea bag.

"Really? How do you feel about that?" I asked as the kettle started to whistle. I poured hot water into her mug and then mine.

"I'm flattered that he offered, and frankly he won't let me refuse. But…" she stopped.

"But what? And you know that he wouldn't do anything that you didn't want." I supplied. She sighed and slid off the counter.

"I know that. I appreciate the offer and frankly, it will probably help. Not only financially, but with Carlisle as an investor, people around here might be more open to the idea. It's just that I wish it were my parents doing this with me. That's all." She finally said as she threw her used tea bag in the garbage. I finished making up my hot cocoa and we headed into the living room. I sat on the couch, but Bella went to the fireplace.

She looked back at me and I nodded. She began building a small fire and when it was lit, she came and sat on the other end of the couch with her feet curled under her.

"Bells, I can't begin to understand how you feel right now. You quit your job, decided in a matter of like, two days to move back here AND open a business. That's a lot going on there." I said as I looked into her eyes. "Just know, that all of us are here to help you any way that we can." She smiled at me and nodded.

We sat in silence for a bit sipping our drinks. I reached over and picked a small remote off the coffee table and hit he power button. The CD player began to play the first thing that was in there. If I ad remembered what it was, I might not have turned it on.

"Is this really what I think it is?" Bella asked with wide eyes. I cringed slightly and nodded. She started laughing and reached for the remote to turn it up.

The CD was a mix that Bella had made for the three of us. It had a collection of random songs that Bella thought we couldn't live without hearing. When we first got the discs, Jasper and I could barely listen to some of the music. But over the years, I knew that personally it had become some of my favorite songs.

As the next song started to play Bella began singing along. I watched her for a moment and then stood up and pulled her with me. We started to sway along with the music; I realized in that moment that I had always wanted to dance with her.

She was leaning her head against my shoulder and murmuring the lyrics to "Revolution" by Robbie Williams.

"With Love in your eyes and a pain in your heart you're gonna find yourself some resolution. A million miles with one step, and you'll find yourself yet. Walking with the revolution." Bella crooned and I grinned listening to her sing. I wondered if she heard the hidden meaning in the lyrics like I did.

Here she was changing her life; making a revolution for herself. I wondered if she was thinking about finding Anabelle's diary still. If that was still going to be her main focus, or is she was just doing what she honestly felt was right. I was about to ask her when she picked her head up and looked at me.

I stared down at her and realized that we had stopped moving with the music. I moved a piece of hair away from her eyes and cupped her cheek.

I'm not sure who went to whom, because it felt like we moved together. We kissed and it felt like everything in the past; all the hurt, the love, the fighting and the sadness just disappeared. Her lips moved under mine and she was clutching my shoulders with all her strength.

I traced my tongue along her bottom lip and she allowed me access to her mouth. I slipped inside and she wrestled with me briefly before pulling away. I immediately felt guilty about letting that go on for as long as it did.

"Edward," was all she said. The way she looked up at me, with passion filling her eyes, I couldn't resist. If she asked me to stop, I would but I wasn't going to let this opportunity pass me up.

I scooped her up and carried her to my bedroom. I laid her down on my bed and hovered over her. She smiled up at me from under her eyelashes and I took her mouth again. She moaned into my mouth and my hands began a slow and lazy trek down her body. I could feel how pert her nipples were beneath her thick sweater. I was dying to find out if her core was wet and hot; waiting for me.

When I reached the hem of her sweater I looked up to her for permission. She nodded slightly and I put my hands under and tugged. She wriggled her body and helped to get her sweater over her head. She laid there in her jeans and a nude colored lacy bra. I gasped quietly at the sight of her creamy skin and her breasts that were standing at attention.

I ran my hands over them softly and smiled when I heard Bella moan. Her hands when to the bottom of my shirt and pulled. I sat up briefly to pull the sweater and my t-shirt off. Before I came back down, Bella reached up to the curve between her breasts and unclasped her bra. She slid it off her shoulders and when I came down to meet her flesh with mine, it was heat on heat.

I returned to her lips and deepened our kiss. I could feel my erection pressing against her thigh and I knew that she could feel how aroused I was. I thrusted my hips gently against her and she bucked up against me. I pulled away from her and saw that her lips were swollen and her face was flushed.

"Are you ok, my love?" I asked quietly as I began to undo her jeans. She nodded and lifted her hips so I could tug them off of her.

"I want you Edward. I've always wanted you." She breathed. I moved down the bed kissed each of her thighs. She hissed and I could feel the warmth radiating from her center. I pulled her matching underwear down her legs and deposited them on the floor with the rest of her clothes. I rubbed a finger up her folds and she bucked her hips again.

I grinned and leaned closer to her. Her scent was intoxicating to me. It was sweet and musky. I used my finger to explore her slit and found her tiny nub protruding and begging for me to touch it. I rubbed it gently, which caused Bella to moan again. I glanced up and saw her fists clutching the bedspread.

I flicked my tongue out and licked her core. Her taste was driving me mad with lust, but I wanted her to cum for me before I made her mine. I licked her tiny bundle and slid one finger into her. I began sliding my finger in and out of her as I continued to lick. As I moved my finger faster and licked harder, I felt Bella's walls start to clamp around me. I heard her moan and whisper my name, and when I slipped another finger into her and sucked on her clit, I pushed her over the edge.

She came hard and fast and I knew that I needed to slow down and let her calm down and catch her breath. I pulled myself back up to lay next to her and caress her skin lightly. Her breathing was ragged and her skin was dewy and flushed. I nuzzled her neck and waited for her breathing to return to normal.

I felt my erection straining against the denim of my jeans, but I waited to take them off. I wasn't sure if Bella would be ready to sleep with me, even after what we had just done; or more accurately, what I had just done to her.

She turned towards me and kissed my jaw line and up to my ear. She sucked lightly at my ear lobe and whispered, "Edward, I want to taste you." I know my eyes rolled back into my head as she moved to remove my pants. I raised my hips to help her get me out of my denim prison.

She dropped my pants and my boxers to the floor and I saw her eyes grow slightly wider. I propped myself up on my elbows and saw as she reached out a shaky hand to grip my erection. I moaned at the contact, but I sensed that Bella was nervous.

"Bella, you don't have to do this. We don't have to do anything more, if you don't want to." I said as evenly as I could. She started to move her hand up and down my shaft. She grazed her thumb over the tip and used my glistening wetness as lubrications for her movements.

"I want to Edward; it's just that I've never done this before." She said timidly. I sighed and went to move her hand away and pull her to me.

"But I want to try. Will you let me?" she asked huskily. I simply nodded, because I had no other words for her. She moved her lips close to my head and her tongue darted out to lick at it. I felt myself fall back onto the bed as her mouth engulfed my engorged being.

She began to move her mouth up and down and was working her tongue along the underside of my cock. I was responding much more quickly than I wanted and when Bella began moving her hand along with her mouth, I knew that I had to stop her before I finished.

I picked myself up and pulled Bella away from me. She looked confused.

"That was amazing Bells. But I want to be inside of you tonight." I said as I pulled her to me and laid her back down on the bed. I kissed her deeply and massaged her breasts. I leaned down and brought one of her peaks into my mouth and I groaned when she moaned my name.

I lightly pushed her legs apart with my knee and rested between her thighs. I reached into my night stand drawer and pulled out a condom. I ripped into the foil package and rolled it on as I Bella bit into her bottom lip. I lined myself up with her wet core and looked to her for permission once again.

She nodded, "Just go slow. It's been awhile." She said as she blushed. I nodded and slid into her. Bella felt incredible around me. I met some resistance and pushed through. Her gasp brought me back to reality.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I leaned down to kiss her neck and let her become accustomed to me being inside of her.

Bella nodded and I gave her another moment to adjust while I captured her lips in mine. I felt her body vibrate beneath me as she moaned into my mouth and then she wrapped her arms around me. I pulled out slowly and thrust back in. I continued until I built a slow but steady rhythm and we were both panting and kissing every available inch of skin we could reach on the other one.

I felt Bella's walls clench around me and she screamed my name when she reached her orgasm. Her nails clawed at the taught skin over my shoulder blades. I was having a hard time staying focused and not rushing through this.

I could the muscles in my abdomen start to tighten and I knew I was close. Looked into Bella's eyes and saw her smile as me. I thrust a little deeper and harder and I felt her cum again, just as I spilled myself. I pumped several more times and collapsed on top of her. We lay there for a few moments catching our breath.

"Omph, Edward. You have to move, please." Bella said quietly. I rolled myself off of her and I felt the bed shift as she got up and ran to my bathroom.

I pulled the condom of and threw it into the trash can by my bed. I reached down pulled my boxers back on. I sat at the end of the bed and ran my hands through my hair. For some reason I felt incredibly guilty. I wanted Bella, and I took her. I knew that I didn't force her; she wouldn't have allowed that and I could never do that to her. But there was a feeling deep inside of me that was telling me that what had just happened, as beautiful and perfect as it was, it was wrong.

I heard Bella come back into the bedroom and she grabbed her underwear from a pile on the floor and pulled them on. She smiled at me as she grabbed my white t-shirt I had been wearing. She pulled that on and crawled up behind me on the bed. She began rubbing my shoulders and neck. I leaned into her movements.

"I can see you're struggling with this." She said quietly. I stiffened slightly and she dropped her hands. I turned to look at her but I couldn't meet her eyes. She lifted my chin with her finger and I looked into her deep eyes.

"That was wonderful. There was nothing wrong about that." She said firmly. I nodded and she pulled me with her to lie down. We pulled the blankets down and crawled underneath. I lay on my back and she curled into my shoulder.

"So, I was thinking that there isn't a lot in the way of renovations for your house. It'd be more like repairs and what not. I know it would only be 4 rooms, but I'm pretty sure that those small sheds out back could be renovated and added onto to make some more rentable space." I said as I stroked Bella's hair. She rolled over so she was resting her chin on my chest.

"You really think so? I was thinking one of the rooms on the second floor could have a bathroom added to it. The one at the end of the hall." She said, and I nodded.

"That would be easy. Then we would just repair what needs it and you'll have to repaint. I don't care if you keep that same color that grammie liked, but it desperately needs to be repainted." I said with a laugh as Bella wrinkled her nose.

"I loved my grandmother, but that color has got to go!" she exclaimed. "When I went through it when I got here, it seems like everything is good. Jasper's been taking very good care of it apparently."

"Yeah, it's his home too. We all grew up there Bella, you just lived there more often than we did." I said and I lightly scratched her back. I could have sworn I heard her purr.

"I wasn't there very long, but I didn't notice anything that needed...wait..." she said as she sat up suddenly.

"What is it?" I asked curiously. She looked at me wide eyed and jumped off the bed and started pulling on her clothes.

"Get dressed, we have to go over there!" she said. I got up and pulled my jeans on.

"Bells, what's going on?" I asked as I pulled my sweater over my head. She did some kind of magic trick and put her bra on without removing my shirt. I was more than a little bewildered.

"When I was there and I went up to the walk, one of the floorboards squeaked when I walked over it. It's right by the door." She slipped into her shoes and pulled her hair up into a bun. She looked at me with excited eyes. "Do you have a crowbar?" she asked as she breezed past me.

"Bella, wait!" I called after her as I tried to pull my shoes back on. I walked out and found her waiting by the front door with her coat on and her keys in her hand.

"Bella, so a floorboard is loose. We'll deal with it when we start. Why do we need to go over there now?" I asked as I slipped into my jacket and led her outside to my truck. I opened the tool box on the back pulled out a small crow bar. She took and jumped in her car. I ran to follow her and as soon as I was in she started it up and took off.

"Bella, tell what's going on!" I cried as she careened through town. Luckily it was late, so no one was out to see us racing up to Lover's Curve. When we pulled up to the gates in front of her house she parked the car and jumped out. The headlights were casting enough light on the drive. I opened her glove box and was lucky to find a flashlight.

I ran up behind her and followed her up the steps to the front door. I shone the light on the door knob and she inserted the key. When we got inside she flipped on the lights and started upstairs.

"Edward, I didn't realize it when I was here. Seeing Anabelle really threw me for a loop, I guess. But the floorboard was loose. And then when she came to me earlier tonight, I should have known." She said as we sprinted up the stairs. I caught her on the landing of the third floor.

"What do you mean she came to you tonight? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked incredulously.

"She brought me to the house. I saw her diary. She was on the walk; I mean _I _was on the walk. It was like I was her. She was waiting again for him, for Anthony." She explained as she started up the small stairway to the walk. "I saw her write in her diary and put it down, then she went to her room, _my room _and it wasn't with her."

I followed her up into the sun room and we paused outside the door that led to the walk. I hadn't been up here for years. It brought back so many memories for me.

"I'm not quite sure I'm following you, Bella. What are we doing up here?" I asked as I brought myself back from my memories.

"I think Anabelle's diary is under the floorboard." Bella said plainly and I understood. She opened the door and the wind whipped at us.

She walked slowly over the threshold and we both heard a distinctive squeak.

"This one right here. Can you pry it up?" she asked excitedly. I knelt down and slid the crow bar between the boards and worked it back forth until it started to come loose. I pulled up and the piece of wood came up. I pushed it aside and Bella shone the flashlight into the hole.

I didn't see anything at first, but then something shiny caught my eye. I reached in and pulled out an old tin box. It was plain, without any decorations. I handed it up to Bella who sat down on the floor next to me. She handed me the flash light and I shone it over the box. She took a deep breath and pulled the lid off.

There wasn't a journal inside. The only thing that was in there was a small envelope with the name _Swan _written on it. Bella slid her finger under the flap and shakily ripped it open. A small brass key fell out onto her hand and she pulled a small piece of paper from the envelope.

"This is weird." She said as she showed me the paper. "I think it's a safety deposit box number." She said.

I nodded, "This is some Da Vinci Code crap, Bella." She laughed lightly and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but aren't you curious as to what's inside the box?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Well I am. I'm going to Seattle tomorrow." She proclaimed.

I set the floorboard back and stood up. I helped Bella to her feet and she carried her treasures down the stairs with her.

"Why Seattle?" I asked as we descended the stairs. We were almost to the front door and Bella hit the light switch.

"Because Edward," she said as we stepped outside and she locked the door. "Seattle Bank and Trust is written on the note."

We walked back to her car and she drove us back to my place. She went and brought her laptop out and looked up the bank hours. While she did that I brought out my own computer and booked two plane tickets for Friday morning and made sure a rental car would be waiting for us.

"The bank opens at 9am. If I catch the 7 o'clock ferry, I should make it there by 10, right?" she asked as she closed her laptop.

"Yeah, that should be enough time. We can grab something there and then drive back." I said casually as I turned off my computer.

"So, you want to come with?" she asked coyly. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Hey, I just busted up your floor, of course I'm going to go with you!" I said with a laugh. She came and sat on my lap and laid her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her close to me.

"It's pretty late. If we want to leave early we should probably get to bed." I said as I looked at the clock.

Bella stood and looked slightly forlorn.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning." She said and started to walk to her room. I stood up and pulled her back to me.

"Um, Bella. You're staying with me tonight." I said firmly. She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Oh really? Any why is that?" she asked as she crossed her arms across her chest. I smirked at her.

"Because I want you too. C'mon, its bedtime." I answered as I dragged her back to my room. We stripped down to our underwear and climbed back under my blankets. I reached over and turned out the bedside lamp and pulled Bella's body towards me and curled behind her.

I fell asleep listening to Bella breathing and her running her hands up and down my forearm. I knew that for now, everything was right for us.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: First of all, I want to make it clear that I do not own Twilight or any characters therin; they belong to Stephenie Meyers. I also do not have permission of the writers or artist that are associated with any quotes or songs that may be used in this story.**

**I want to thank everyone that has been reading. I really hope that you all enjoy it, because it is truly a labor of love for me. I am basing this loosely on a story I heard. I'm also basing a lot of the incidents involving ghosts on my personal experiences. If any of you would like to know about my experiences, just PM me and ask. I'm more than happy to share! **

**Also, I am making up a lot about the island; please note that it is not geographically accurate. Also, some information is derived from real things. Just keep that in mind, ok? Thanks.**

**Bella Swan POV**

For as long as I can remember there have been two things that have truly interested me. One is anything to do with Ireland or Irish traditions. The other is interesting quotes and sayings. People have been giving my plaques and posters, t-shirts and jewelry that incorporate one or both of those interests.

I was thinking about that as I got dressed to go to Seattle today. I opened up my day planner and saw a quote that I thought was appropriate for the object that kept track of my time for me.

"_He who controls the present, controls the past. He who controls the past, controls the future."_

_Book One, Chapter III, 1984, George Orwell, 1903-1950_

When I saw that line for the first time, it's struck me as unique and odd. I have been collecting quotes ever since. As I read that quote to myself as I got dressed, I thought that it was somewhat fitting for the task I had before me. Not just going to Seattle to find out what is in the mystery deposit box, but also the task of helping Anabelle in whatever way that would be.

I wasn't sure if she had unfinished business and that's why she was still lurking around the family home, or if she just was truly waiting for someone to uncover the truth about her and Anthony's love.

Whatever the case may be, I knew that I was the Swan that was going to figure it out.

I took a quick look in the mirror and was happy with the smiling woman before me. Images of last night with Edward kept flashing in my mind's eye. Every time I thought about the way he touched me, or how I felt to be with him again, I would get a small flutter in the pit of my stomach.

I had chosen some simple khaki pants and a dark blue button up shirt. I slipped into some brown loafers and opened a small case that I had brought to carry all my jewelry in. I usually didn't wear much. A pair of small silver hoops in my ears and a Clauddagh ring that my mother had given me at graduation.

To that today I added a necklace that Esme had given me when I turned 21. It was a silver butterfly on a simple silver chain. Etched on the back of the butterfly was a simple quote:

_Just when the caterpillar thought the world was over, she became a butterfly._

I hooked it around my neck and grabbed my purse. I stepped out of the bedroom and was met with the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen. I dropped my purse on the couch as I walked through the living room and found Edward in the kitchen drinking coffee with one hand and eating a cinnamon roll with the other.

"Good morning." He said lazily as he kissed my cheek. I felt myself flush, and I wasn't sure why.

"Morning. Where did you get cinnamon rolls?" I asked as I poured a cup of coffee and snagged a roll from the plate.

"I made them. They're just the store bought ones." He said with a smile. "How did you sleep?"

I shrugged, "Ok, considering I had to share a bed with someone for the first time since we were kids." I laughed and punched him lightly on his arm. He feigned hurt and set his coffee down.

"What time did you get up?" he asked as he set another roll aside for me and then put the rest in some plastic ware. He started cleaning up the kitchen.

"I guess it was about 5:30. I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. So, I just got up and took a shower and got ready." I replied as I took another sip of coffee. "I sent some emails to some of my friends in California and told them about the move. I mentioned that I'd be selling some of my furniture, so I'm sure that I'll have a few responses later today."

He gave a non-committal grunt and washed his hands in the sink. I finished my rolls and coffee and rinsed out my cup.

"So, you ready to go?" he asked as I walked out of the kitchen. I nodded and we headed out. We got to the ferry dock in a few minutes and didn't have to wait to board. There were only a few other people on the boat to head to the mainland.

"So, you know I saw you the first day I got back." I tried to say casually. Edward turned to look at me.

"Yeah, I know. You gave me the stink eye." He said quietly. I rolled my eyes.

"Honestly, I probably did. But you were the last person I wanted to see. I take that back, I wanted to see you, but I wasn't sure that was going to happen." I explained as I turned to look at him.

"Let's face it; we didn't exactly part on great terms. I mean, we are both too stubborn for our own good." I said as he grabbed my hand and held on to it.

"No we didn't, Bella. But it's not because of you. It was always me. I was stupid for so long. The first time, after your graduation…I'm sorry. I can't even explain how sorry I am." He said quietly. I turned away from him. Even after all these years, it still hurt to think that I had given myself to him; had proclaimed my love and he couldn't be there when I awoke.

"Bella, I want to tell you everything about that. But I think we need to keep our heads clear for this morning. Will you let me explain when we get something to eat later?" he asked; pleaded.

"Yes." I answered shakily. We did need to air our dirty laundry. The reasons he didn't stay and the reasons that I never forgave him. I stood with Edward and watched the water as the wind whipped past our faces. Had I forgiven him? Or what I still holding onto the hurt that he had caused me years before?

We heard the cal for the mainland and headed back to Edward's truck. We got in and made our way off the ferry after it docked. The drive to Seattle was only about an hour and a half and we spent that time in comfortable silence.

For the most part my mind travelled between what was in the deposit box and my feelings for Edward. I knew that even through the hurt and pain; even after all this time, I still loved him desperately. I wanted to forgive him for running away and then for ignoring the fact that I had been right about how he was living his life. I knew that if he continued at a job where he was getting recognition for nothing that he would eventually feel empty and broken inside.

I didn't know the exact reason why he left his architecture firm or why he moved back to Captain's Cliff, but I knew today I would find out. Just like today I would spill about not wanting to come to Seattle; I would tell him about how my own life felt empty without him and my family near me.

Today I would tell him about my father.

I knew that Edward looked up to my father as much as he looked up to his own. We were lucky that our parents were very open and we could always talk to them. But whenever I needed someone different, I went to his parents; and he went to mine. It's just the way we grew up.

I must have dozed off at some point, because when Edward nudged me I saw that we were in downtown Seattle. It was a dreary day and few people were walking the streets. We found the bank easily and parked in their large parking structure.

We got out and made our way to the elevator and took it down. The bank was old and impressive. It was an old brick building and had been the first bank in Seattle. It had been added onto, but you still see the charm in the old school architecture.

We entered through the revolving doors and were greeted by a helpful bank clerk that directed to a desk in the back. We made our way through the lobby and found who we were looking for.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" a pretty young woman with dark hair and glasses asked as we approached her desk. I looked down at her name plate.

"Hi Angela. I need to access a safety deposit box that I believe you have here." I said. She smiled and gestured for us to sit down.

"You're not sure it's here?" she asked curiously, but with a smile.

"Well, I'm about 95% sure." I said. I explained that I had found the information in my family home and wanted to make sure that nothing important would be lost since I was currently the only surviving member of my family. She frowned at that.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you have the box number and password?" she asked gently. I handed the note over and she typed in the information on her keyboard. I watched as she scrolled through what I assume was a list until she stopped and her eyes grew big.

"Well, Miss Swan, you are in luck! You do have a box here and I can grant you access. I'll need to see your ID and unless it's on there, I'm going to need you to confirm the address that the bank statements would have gone to." She explained. I pulled out my wallet and handed her my driver's license and rattled off the address of my home.

"Excellent." She said and handed my ID back to me. She stood and asked us to follow her. We went down a corridor and then entered another elevator. We dropped down two floors and she offered to take our coats for us. We handed them over and she hung them on some pegs by a grey door.

"Ok, Miss Swan. I'm going to take you into our box room. There, I will unlock your box and you will carry it to a viewing room. It is bank policy that I only touch your box to pull it out. I do not know the contents of your box, nor will I be present when you open it. Do you understand?" Angela asked me seriously.

I nodded and she opened a door. She told Edward to wait where he was and I followed her into a room that was lined floor to ceiling with deposit boxes. She led me to box number 1023 and used her massive key ring to open the door and pull the locked box out. She handed it to me and I followed her to a viewing room.

"Could you please send my friend in? He's as much a part of this as I am." I said. Angela nodded and a few moments later Edward was in the room with me.

"When you're finished, just lift the receiver and I will come and get you. Good luck." She added with a smile.

Once the door was closed I looked to Edward and I pulled the small key out of my pocket.

"Here goes nothing." I muttered as I inserted the key. It turned with some resistance and then the lid clicked open. I was about to raise it when Edward stopped me.

"Bella, wait." He said suddenly. "I just want you to prepare yourself. There might be a journal in there and there might not. I know you really believe that it's there, but just keep in mind that it might not be."

I nodded, "I know Edward. I haven't gotten my hopes up. I just want to know what was hidden for so long." He nodded and I reached for his hand. With my free hand I lifted the lid and gasped.

Inside were several stacks of hundred dollar bills. I picked up a stack and stared at it as Edward gaped at me. I flipped through the bills and saw the paper band around it claimed that there was 10,000 dollars in the stack. There were seven in a row and three in a stack. I sat down in the chair that was in the room and stared at the box.

"Bella, there's over a $200,000 dollars in here. Where did this come from?" Edward said. I shook my head and stood shakily back up. We picked up all the money and underneath was a black leather bound journal. I could have cried.

On the front was a pewter Celtic trinity knot. The ancient Celts used that triquetra design to represent land, sea, and sky. Under the knot was an imprint of initials: _AMS_.

"Edward, this is Anabelle's diary. This is the one she showed me last night. I can't believe we found it!" I exclaimed and hugged him hard.

"I'm happy for you Bella." He said against my hair. He released me and as I was about to open the journal, Edward stopped me.

"There's something else in there. Look." He pointed to the box. Inside was a small thin box. It looked like a box you might put gloves in as a gift. I pulled it out and heard something slide around inside. I opened it and found several gold coins. I pulled one out and handed it to Edward.

"Do you have any idea what those might be?" I asked.

"I have no idea. There's no mint stamp, no date. There's writing on it, but I can't make it out. How many do you have in there?" he asked. I counted out eleven, plus the one he was holding.

"There's a dozen. I wonder if we can find a coin dealer while we're in town today." I said off handedly.

I looked back into the box and saw a long piece of paper. I pulled it out and unfolded it. There was elegant script, if not a bit shaky.

"What does it say?" Edward asked as he placed the coin back in the box.

I was stunned by what I read.

"To my dearest Swan,

_You are a part of a legacy that I hope has lived up to the standards set before your time. Our family name was at one time a name of power and respect. I hope that we have not lost that._

_In my time, I was given every opportunity to become the very best that I could. I wanted to be educated, and I was. I wanted to speak freely, and I did. I wanted to love, but I barely had the chance. _

_I have saved and saved until I believed there was enough to let my future generations have every chance that they want and deserve._

_Here, you have found a small fortune. I want you to take this money and do what you will; as long s you remain true to yourself._

_May you be happy. May you be free. And may you love like no other._

_Yours,_

_Anabelle_

Wow." I finished after I read the letter. I looked to Edward who looked shocked. I noticed at the bottom that there was a separate note in more masculine writing.

"There's more down here, look." I said. Edward read over my shoulder.

"My dearest Anabelle,

_I felt that while I Ioved you deeply, I was never enough. When I found this letter and this savings I added to it in honor of you. May our future generations live the life that was taken from you. I will always love you._

_Your husband, _

_Jacob._

Bella, do you know what this is?" Edward finished. I nodded as I sat down.

My great grandmother hadn't gotten to do all the things she wanted in her life. She had dreams and goals and as soon as Anthony disappeared, so did all her dreams. She left her legacy in the legend of her love, but she also left it to her decedents so that they could follow their dreams.

"This is how I'm going to open the inn, Edward. I can't believe this." I said in awe.

"I think you should open an account here Bella. Put half of this money into it and keep the other half here in the box. You can put it into a home equity account and use it for the renovations." Edward explained.

"That's a good idea. Is there a bag in here or something?" I looked around and Edward pulled open the desk drawer. Inside we found 2 bank bags. We divided up the stacks of bills and put 10 into a bank bag. We put the other 11 back into the box. I had a handkerchief in my purse, so I wrapped one coin in it and slipped it in my pocket. The other bank bag held the journal. We locked the box back up and I called for Angela.

She came to get me and went back to the box room. When we were finished, I decided to ask her for help.

"Angela, could you set up a new account for me?" I asked as we exited the room.

She handed Edward and me our coats and smiled, "I can set you up with someone in new accounts and they can help you." She explained. I looked to Edward and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok, Angela I'm going to level with you. I found some money in my box and I want to open a new account with it. But, I like how you've helped me out today and I would prefer to continue to work with you." I stated. "Is there a way we can make that work?"

She frowned at me slightly, "I'll have to check with the bank manager, but I'll see what I can do."

I nodded and she led us back to her desk. I watched as went to talk to a sandy haired man who nodded as she spoke then looked over to where we were sitting.

He came over with Angela on his heels. He extended a hand for me to shake and I found it clammy. I instantly did not like this man.

"Good morning Miss Swan, I'm Mike Newton the branch manager. I understand that you'd like to open a new account with us." He asked. I stood and nodded.

"Yes, and I'd prefer to continue to work with Angela here. I understand that new accounts aren't her department, but maybe just this once you could let her help me." I replied. He smiled at me and I could see the annoyance on his face.

"Well, as you've already mentioned Miss Swan, new accounts aren't a part of Angela's job description, but I can personally set you up with one. If you'll just follow me-"I cut him off.

"Mr. Newton, if new accounts aren't in her job description, then they certainly are not in yours." I stated firmly. He looked down his nose at me. "I have been a branch manager at California Savings and Loan, and I know for a fact that every bank employee has the authority and the ability to set up new accounts." I said as I took a tiny step closer to the manager. "Now, I plan to do a lot of big money business with this bank, which will make you look better to the board of trustees, however, if you don't think that Angela should be the representative to help me, I can take my business elsewhere." I finished as I crossed my arms across my chest.

Newton stared at me for a moment too long.

"Fine Mr. Newton, have it your way. Angela, thank you for your help today." I grabbed my purse and motioned to Edward who stood up with me. "I'm pretty sure I saw Seattle Union Bank down the street." I said and started towards the door. I started counting backwards in my head from five, when I reached three Angela came up beside me.

"Miss Swan?" she asked timidly. I smiled at her and I felt her relax. "I can help you back at my desk if you're still interested."

I smiled over my shoulder at Edward and he rolled his eyes. "Sure Angela, let's do this."

She led me back to her desk and I gave Newton the stink eye until he flitted off somewhere else.

"I'm so sorry about him Miss Swan. He's a huge jackass." Angela said quietly smirking. I nodded.

"I understand; the manager I had before I took over was the same way. You just have to remember that they are tiny little boys stuck in grown men's bodies." I said with a laugh. Angela smiled at me again got to work.

Twenty minutes later, I had a home equity account with $100,000 dollars in it. I made Edward a co-signer, but made a note that he would need my written permission to access the account. It wasn't that I didn't trust Edward, but I was safe.

"Ok, so you will receive one bank card in your name Miss Swan to access the account and all your information can be used to access the information online." She smiled at us. "Is there anything else that I can do for you?"

"Yes, actually, do you have the yellow pages?" I asked. She nodded and pulled the book out of her desk drawer.

I flipped through looking for coin dealers. I heard Edward's cell phone ring and he got up to answer it. Angela noticed what I was looking for when she interrupted me.

"Miss Swan, if you're looking for a coin dealer, I may be able to give you a recommendation." She said hesitantly.

"Ok, I'm looking for someone that specializes in antique coins. Preferably gold coins." I said. She pulled out a note pad and scribbled something down.

"My brother has been collecting and studying coins for almost 20 years. He's the best. If he can't figure it out, he can send you to someone that's better." She said proudly as she handed me the slip of paper.

I read the info and noted that it wasn't far from here.

"Excellent, thank you Angela! I really appreciate all your help today." I said as I stood and shook her hand. She smiled at me and bid me a good day.

I found Edward outside still on his phone. I motioned to him to walk with me and he followed a few steps behind. When he was finished he caught up to me.

"Sorry, I forgot that I was supposed to meet with the town council today to go over some ideas for the new city hall building." He explained. I was surprised. I just assumed that Edward had stopped designing.

"If you want, you can go back to island. I'll catch a cab to the ferry and meet you back at your place." I offered. He shook his head.

"No, its fine. They called to cancel on me anyway. Something about the weather was perfect for fishing." He said with a laugh.

I told him about what Angela told me and soon enough we found a small shop that simply boasted an 'Open' sign in the window. We stepped inside and found at least a dozen glass cases filled with coins from all eras.

"So, this guy is good." Edward said under his breath. A tall man with black hair came out from a back room.

"Hey, can I help you?" he asked as he pulled his glasses out of his front pocket and put them on. I instantly saw the family resemblance.

"Yeah, hi. Your sister Angela sent me here." I said as I walked over to him. "My name is Bella, this is Edward. She said you might be able to help me." I said.

He grinned, "So you're the girl from the bank. Angie just called me to tell me she had sent someone over." He said as I shook mine and Edward's hands. "I'm Eric, what have you got?"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my handkerchief. I opened it and kept the coin on the cloth and placed in on top of the counter. He reached under the counter and pulled on a set of white gloves. He picked it up gingerly and studied each side. He then pulled out a magnified lamp and looked at it under there.

"Well, you've defiantly got something here." Eric stated. He placed the coin back on my hankie and went to retrieve a book from a shelf off to the right. When he came back he flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for.

"This appears to be a pretty basic gold doubloon." He explained. I looked to Edward and he raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean, appears?" Edward asked. Eric smiled up at him.

"That's the real question, isn't it." Eric responded cryptically. "The thing with doubloons is that they are Spanish gold coins. Usually from the 1600's and onward. They are usually engraved with some Spanish writing with the date and whoever was in power at the time." He explained.

I looked to Edward and then back to Eric.

"So what's different about this one?" I asked. I was thinking that maybe they had been kept because someone believed they were valuable. I could care less about the money; I had more than enough now.

"This has native markings on it." He stated simply. "If it were a Spanish gold doubloon, you would have been able to figure that out for yourselves. I'm not sure which tribe these markings are from or if they're even American. I can make a copy of the coin and do some research if you'd like." He offered.

I didn't need to think about it. These were passed down to me by family, I wanted to know.

"That would be perfect. How long do you think it will take you to find anything out?" I asked as I pulled out my day planner and began writing my contact information on a blank sheet of paper.

"I'll need a few days at least. I have a few contacts at UW that specialize in Native studies. Are you local?" he asked as he took a few pictures of both sides of the coin.

"I live out on Captain's Cliff." I replied easily. I surprised myself how easy that came out.

"Oh awesome, I love the island. Alright, well as soon as I learn anything I'll give you a call and then I give you some options about what you can do with it." Eric replied. "Although, one coin doesn't mean much to collectors, even one as rare as this might be." He said.

Edward looked like he was about to say something, but I cut him off.

"That's fine. I'm just curious for some info; it's a family heirloom." I said quietly. He nodded and we said goodbye. As we were walking out of the shop I felt Edward's arm come around me.

"Have I told you that you are amazing?" He said as he kissed the top of my head. I smiled in his embrace.

"Not today, but I'm sure I've heard it before." I said on a laugh. We walked back to the bank's parking structure and took the elevator back up to where we parked Edward's truck. We got in and Edward drove us out.

"Where do you want to go for lunch?" he asked as we pulled into downtown traffic. I thought about it for a minute.

"You know what I haven't had in a long time?" I said as he looked over at me. "A decent club sandwich." I said with a laugh.

"Oh really? Didn't you eat at all in LA?" he said while laughing a guiding us through traffic.

"Are you kidding? Nobody eats carbs down there! I've missed Joe's." I said firmly. He nodded and we drove to the interstate. Joe's is an old airstream trailer that was converted into a roadside diner. They had the best food, but my favorite thing was Joe's club sandwich. It had turkey, bacon, tomatoes, lettuce and for some random reason…hash browns. It sounds disgusting, but it's got to be one the best things I've ever eaten.

Edward was quiet, and while I didn't mind silence it was a little strange after everything that we had discovered this morning.

"What's going in your head?" I asked as I reached out and touched his shoulder. He turned and grinned at.

"Just thinking; it's been a big day, don't you think?" he said and winked at me. I laughed.

"Yeah it has. Can you believe it? I'm so excited to read the journal. I bet she talks about Anthony all the time." I said as I glanced out the window and caught a glimpse of the silver trailer.

"Probably. But hopefully she talks about other stuff too. Like life on the island and your great grandfather, Jacob Black. I'm curious just for the historical references." Edward added.

He turned off the freeway and pulled into a small parking lot. Luckily, it was still a bit early and there were plenty of spaces. We walked inside and found a booth towards the back. We sat down and grabbed the menus that were at the end of the table.

The waitress came by and took our orders. We both got the club and we were going to split some cheese fries. When she left, I again felt as if a silence was coming on. I decided now was a good a time as any to tell Edward about my dad.

"So…" I started as our waitress set our sodas down and walked away. Edward looked up at me.

"Ok, so let's talk about why I was an idiot." Edward said with a small smile. I felt my eyes grow wide. I knew he would talk to me about this, but I figured I would have to drag it out of him. When I didn't say anything he continued.

"Ok, where to start," he said and seemed to be racking his memories. "Your 21st birthday, I think that's a good place to start."

"Ok, great." I said lamely. This was going to be difficult; I just wasn't sure how hard it would truly be.

"Ok, so you came home to celebrate on the island because we had always promised we would do that. I remember Jasper and I came over for dinner and presents, and then we took you out. Your dad made us promise not to bring his little girl home drunk, so we decided we'd all sleep at Jazz's place." He began. I nodded and took a sip of my soda to get rid of the lump in my throat. It didn't work.

"Well, we got you pretty damn drunk…and I was trying to get you to lie down in the guest room in Jasper's. Then you, well, you…" he stuttered. After all this time, he couldn't say it. I think at that moment that hurt the most.

"I told you that I had been in love with you since I was 13. Then you looked at me with the most shocked expression I have ever seen." I stated simply. I needed to tell him this. "You looked like I had just kicked your puppy and then slapped you across the face. That really hurt."

Edward looked down and spread his hands out over the table top. His breathing was a bit shallow.

"Edward, I'm not telling you this to hurt you; I'm telling you this because you need to know." I said as I reached out a hand to him. He let me lace my fingers with his and looked up at me. His eyes were filled with tears.

"Bella, I have loved you from the moment I helped you climb up to the cookie jar. There has never been anyone that has ever meant more to me than you." He said quietly. My heart filled. I knew that I still loved Edward; I always would. But to hear him tell me that he had always loved me made my feelings grow for him exponentially.

"Bella, I want you to know that I didn't want to leave you. I actually thought I was doing you a favor." He said as he shook his head. The waitress came by and dropped off our food. We started eating and let the silence hang for a minute.

"I want you to know what was going with me at the time, ok?" he asked suddenly. I nodded and he continued.

"I was about to graduate from college and I already had offers from some architecture firms around the country. I wanted to ask you to transfer to UW and tell you how much I loved you. Then right before we came home for your birthday I was asked to dinner by Stephen Meyers, who was my former boss." He cleared his throat and took a bite of his sandwich. I waited patiently and munched on the cheese fries.

"He invited me to dinner and I knew it was to make me an offer to join his firm. When I got there, well, frankly I was a bit dazzled." He laughed a little bitterly. "I mean, look where we grew up. Being out in the city for a few years hadn't really impressed me, but going to a four-star restaurant and being treated like I was something special really got to me." He paused and wiped at his mouth.

"Then I met Victoria." He said on a sigh. This was it, I knew it. "She was Mr. Meyer's daughter and he used her to get me to accept the job. She was beautiful and cultured, but she was also conniving and catty. I eventually found out that she had learned all she could about growing up on Captain's Cliff and had even researched sailing and fishing, so she could talk to me." He leaned back in the booth and took a drink of his soda.

"She came on to me and I felt like I could relate to her, because she seemed to understand where I came from and why I felt the way I did. We started dating and the next thing I knew I was accepting the job and became the poster boy for the company. It looked really good to have the CEO's daughter dating a new up and coming architect." He shook his head again.

"Before Victoria and I seriously started seeing each other, we came home to celebrate your birthday. We all got drunk and then you told me that you loved me. I was shocked because I didn't think that I deserved your love. I think whether or not I realized it, I knew that I was in over my head already." He reached out to grab my hand again. "I kissed you because I had wanted to kiss you again since your 16th birthday. I left because I thought I wasn't the type of man you deserved. I didn't even leave you a note. I couldn't wait for you to wake up. God Bella, if I could do it over, I would. I would have stayed with you, and I would still be with you now." He let out a shaky breath and I knew we were close to having all of this resolved.

"Edward, you aren't the only one that made mistakes. I'm guilty of it too. What's important is that we're clearing the air now." I said as I squeezed his hand. "And you're here now, that matters too."

He smiled at me, "when I got back I had intended to decline the offer, but Victoria became persistent, and I'm embarrassed to say that I gave in to temptation as it were." He cringed slightly.

"What happened after my parent's funeral? The other time I got over a long time ago, but three years ago I felt like my heart got ripped out." I said as gently as I could.

Edward looked at me and then forked up some fries and dipped them in ranch. He chewed for a moment and then took another drink.

"Well, we came back for the funeral. I was so nervous to see you, but I promised myself that I would just be your supportive friend. We had barely spoken since your 21st birthday, I just figured it would be best that way." He explained.

"Then why come to my house? You showed up at my door and I was so happy to see you, because even with your parents and Jasper, I needed you." I implored him. "At the same time, I couldn't believe your audacity to just show up after what had happened. You're right we hadn't talked since my birthday. I was so pissed."

"I remember fighting with you immediately. Then me crying and trying to beat the crap out of you." I said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, it was very soap opera. You crying and beating on my chest." He laughed and I giggled again. It helped to laugh through this.

"Then, somehow we ended up making love the foyer." Edward said with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"You were my first. I wasn't naïve enough to believe that I was yours, but I was so happy that you were mine." I added. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Really Bella? I thought for sure I wasn't." he said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Then we spent the next three days having sex and fighting. We should've known it would be that way."I said.

"We didn't fight that much as kids, did we?" Edward asked seriously. I shrugged.

"I just remember that when we were younger our moms would make us apologize to each other constantly. Then it seemed like it stopped until I got into high school. Then you and Jasper were all over me. Telling me whom I could and couldn't date." I said dejectedly. "No wonder I hadn't been kissed by the time I turned 16; you guys scared everyone away!" I finished with a laugh.

"Well we knew that no one at the school was good enough for you, that's all." He answered.

We grew quiet again and I pushed my plate aside. I took another drink of my soda.

"So, how many times did you come to LA?" I asked hesitantly. Edward's eyebrows shot up. "I heard you and Jasper. You said I was a horrible liar." I said with a smile.

Edward exhaled, "I went down at least once a month at the beginning. After that maybe once every few months. The last time was about 6 months ago." He said. "I got your address from my mother. She thought I was going to reconcile with you; which was what I wanted. But really, I just wanted to see you."

I must have looked horrified because he cringed.

"I wasn't stalking you, per se. I never followed you, I just drove around the city trying to get up the nerve to just call information and find you." He explained quickly. He continued when I nodded. "I went to your building and I was parked across the street. I got out of my car and was standing by it waiting for a break in traffic, and I saw you. You were with a nice looking guy, sandy hair and big smile. You two were leaving your building. He had his hand on the small of your back and you both were laughing." He hung his head slightly.

"It was a bittersweet moment for me. I was glad to see that you were with someone that made you happy; but I was mad at myself because it could have been me." He said ashamedly.

I cringed; I knew who he was referring to.

"I wish you had come across the street. You would have totally saved me from a horrible blind date!" I said with a laugh. "His name was Garrett, and he thought he was the funniest guy on the planet. He thought it was polite to guide me around. He was actually trying to cop a feel all night."

He started laughing with me and we kept that up for a few minutes. After we quieted down, the waitress came over to leave our check and pick up our plates. I picked up the bill and headed to the register. I saw Edward leave some bills on the table. I paid and Edward and I headed outside to get back in his truck and head back to the island.

We got back on the highway and headed out of town to the coast. We chatted about our childhood and growing up on the island. Edward told me about how Jasper asked him to be his best man and that he and Alice had gotten very close. I was jealous of that.

Now that I was back, I would work on getting to know Alice and being a better friend to Jasper. I looked out the window sadly and noticed where we were.

"Edward, I want to see my parents." I mentioned quietly. He simply nodded and turned off the highway.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Just a quick note to say thanks for the support! I know I've gone off track slightly, but I felt like Bella and Edward really needed to get their relationship started! I hope you agree. =) For anyone reading that is in love with this story, don't forget to pass on the good news! I really think that it's a great read, and I know you'll all LOVE LOVE LOVE where it ends! Peace out kiddies!**

**Edward Cullen POV**

I was mulling things over as our plane taxied onto the runway at Los Angeles International Airport. I looked over to Bella and she was smiling while she looked out the window at her city. She turned to smile at me and I leaned over to kiss her cheek. After the last few days, I think she took comfort in the fact that I had taken care of the plane tickets and rental car. She barely fought me about it.

The flight attendant announced that we could de-board and we stood to grab out carryon luggage. I pulled Bella's bag down with mine. As we made our way off the plane and into the terminal, I locked my hand with hers. She smiled up at me and we went to check in at the rental car counter. She seemed lighter; like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. I supposed in a way it had.

Bella had told me about her dad.

To say that I was surprised is an understatement. I looked up to Charlie as I did my own father. I was shocked that he could have been unfaithful to Renee. Even though it was before Bella was born, he still cheated after being married only a few years.

"_Edward, I have a brother somewhere." Bella with teary eyes as we sat by her parents graves. "I think I want to find him. I mean, just because Charlie never acknowledged him to me, I still knew that he existed."_

_I sighed, "Bella, it isn't your fault that your dad never mentioned anything. Do you really think that he would want to know you after all this time? I mean, you're the child Charlie was there for. You don't think he won't resent you or something?" I asked to be fair and to put some perspective out there. I was fairly certain that Bella was thinking about how great it would be to finally have a sibling._

"_Even if he does, shouldn't I at least try? He can make whatever decisions he wants to, but I at least want him to know that I tried." She implored to me. I looked at her and knew that it wouldn't matter what I said. Bella was going to find him._

"What are you thinking about?" she asked me, bringing me out of my trance. I turned and smiled at her. She looked gorgeous driving in the sweet convertible I had rented; basically impractical, but always a necessity in California. Her hair was blowing and I was thinking how lucky it was that it was a warm 70 degrees in February.

"Just thinking about how things work, that's all." I said and reached over to grab her hand. She drove us through the freeway with the ease and comfort of a native to bustling metropolis. She made her way to the 101 and then through Hollywood. I never realized how close she lived to the Sunset strip, even when I came to see her. I always envisioned Hollywood and LA as this huge place, when in actuality, it's quite small and compact. There's just a ton of people living there.

Bella pulled up in front of her building and parked. We put the top up and I pulled our bags out of the backseat. We walked through the front door of her building and over to the elevator. When we got inside I pulled her to me and crushed my lips to her mouth. She answered me hungrily. We had made love when we got back from Seattle, and had stayed in bed all day until Jasper and Alice called to say they were coming over with pizza.

We had grudgingly spent a few hours with them and jumped back into each other's arms as soon as they left. I had a hunger for her. I wanted her as often as I could, because I still loved her deeply. I had been in love with Bella for so long that I wasn't sure that I could contain it anymore. I had told her that I still loved her, but I was pretty sure that a part of her didn't believe me.

We parted when the elevator stopped at her floor. She led me down a plain hallway to her apartment. I was curious to see the inside. Bella could be extremely meticulous and organized. I knew that well enough from growing up with her. I also knew that if she didn't care, her living space could look like a tornado had just passed through.

I heard her unlock the door and step over the threshold. When I followed I was met by a bright cheerful space. Her walls were off white, and I wondered if she had repainted them herself. She had a small crimson sofa, which was probably from IKEA in the center of the room. Facing that was a small entertainment stand with her TV and an impossibly large collection of DVD's. She had a large wrought iron clock hanging on the wall and dozens of pictures in frames lining every free space I saw. I noticed bright colors and a lot of different textures.

I glanced into the kitchen and saw a small wooden dish drainer; even though there was a dishwasher installed. Stainless steel appliances lined her counters.

"So, this is it." She said with a shrug and draped her coat over the back of the couch. "It's not much, but it was my home." I looked around and noticed that she had several collage frames. The one I was currently looking at seemed to be all about her years at UCLA. I recognized a few of her friends from Jasper's stories. He always took pictures and would show me whenever we got together.

"Edward, come look at this one." Bella beckoned me over to where she stood. It was on a wall that was opposite what I guessed was her bedroom door. As I looked at the pictures I realized that they were just of her and me. Many were from our years growing up on the tiny island. I even saw a few candid's from her parent's funeral. I never understood why people felt the need to take pictures at funerals, but seeing the way we sat together talking quietly I was grateful that someone did.

"Do you know what the two in the center are?" Bella asked as she wrapped an arm around my waist. I cocked my head to the side.

"Well, one is from your senior prom. You managed to bring both me and Jasper as your dates." I said with an amused look on my face as I looked at the professional picture we had taken together. "But I'm not really sure what the other one is."

"Well, you are roughly three and a half years old and I'm about 20 months. We are sitting on the floor in your mother's kitchen and we have chocolate smeared everywhere…" she said as I looked down at her. She was smiling smugly up at me.

"You have this picture?" I asked incredulously. "I have been looking for this for years! I can't believe it." I was stunned. Bella had a picture of us after our counter climbing cookie quest. It was literally the moment I had fallen in love with her; I just hadn't realized it yet. I looked at Bella and she looked like she was about to say something when her phone rang. She stepped away to answer it.

I continued looking around her apartment. I found a similar frame consisting of pictures of just her and Jasper. Her diploma from UCLA was hung proudly over her tiny computer desk. I was about to step out onto her patio when she turned to me.

"So, some of my friends are coming by to pick up some of my furniture, I hope you don't mind." She said with a bet of regret in her voice. I knew she would be saying goodbye to people; and Bella hated that.

"Of course, you need to do this. Be with your friends." I said as I opened the sliding door that led to her patio. I stepped outside and looked down at the busy city. She came to stand beside me and leaned over the railing on her forearms. There was a light breeze and it picked up her hair and it danced lightly in the wind.

"I was thinking if you're up to it, I might take you out tonight." She said quietly. "I know some people are coming by, but it's early. They'll probably be gone by seven; besides this city doesn't get interesting until 11. What do you say?" she looked at me critically. I weighed my options for a moment. Bella would be at least a 3 hour drive from any real excitement.

"Sure. If you're still feeling up to it after they leave, we'll go out." I said as I pressed a kiss to her forehead, "As long as I get to come home with you." I added with a devilish wink. She threw her head back and laughed deeply. I loved her laugh. I loved how it was never dainty or ladylike. I loved how it was completely opposite from what you'd expect to hear come out of her tiny form.

"Oh, I don't think there'll be any stopping me from bringing you back tonight." She said with a wink and walked, or I guess I should say, sashayed inside. I was stuck watching her from behind as she walked away. I stayed on the patio for a bit longer until I heard her buzzer sound. I walked in as I heard her tell her friends to come up through the intercom.

The next hour seemed to buzz by. Bella introduced me to her friends that stopped by, but I got the distinct impression that they weren't very close. A couple she knew took her couch and another friend took her small desk. Someone went outside and took the lone chair that sat on her patio, while someone else opened her storage closet and took all her beach stuff.

I wanted to remind her that we had beaches in Washington, but decided against it. She sent almost all the food she had in her cabinets and quite a few bottles of liquor. When her friends had chosen everything they wanted and said some chaste goodbyes, we were left alone again in her apartment.

"Hey Bells, what about your two week notice?" I asked as she flopped down on the small arm chair she had kept.

"I emailed my landlord. She's a really sweet woman. I gave her my two weeks, but told her that I would be out this weekend. She told me she already had someone interested, so she's waiving the notice." Bella explained as I sat on the carpet across from her. I looked at the woman across from me and I saw l very little of the girl I once knew.

Bella had grown; not only physically but emotionally as well. Her mind was like a sponge and she soaked up information wherever she went. She had always been that way. This woman, this Bella was a bit worldlier then I would have ever imagined her to be. She looked so comfortable sitting in a small arm chair as she did in my bed or as she did behind a desk. I could imagine her standing at the front desk of her bed and breakfast, checking guests in and making them feel at home automatically.

"So, what's the plan Swan?" I asked as I noticed Bella's attention drifting. She jerked her head over to me and smiled.

"Well, let's run out and go find a U-Haul place or something so I can buy some boxes. Then, if we can get some of them assembled and even packed, then we'll talk about going out." She said with a sparkle in her eye. I hoisted myself up off the floor and walked over to Bella. I reached out my hand and pulled her up and pressed her body close to mine.

"What do you say we skip the boxes and you show me your bedroom?" I said in my most seductive voice. Bella started laughing the instant she saw my eyebrows waggling at her. She raised herself up on her toes and pressed a searing kiss to my lips. My hands fisted in the back of her shirt but she pulled away before I could touch her flesh with my fingers.

"Boxes are a necessity. Even if your father insists on shipping everything for me." She said with a raised eyebrow. I cringed and ran a hand through my hair.

"How long have you known?" I asked guiltily. She grabbed her coat and purse and walked towards the door.

"You just told me." She said as she walked into the hall. I rolled my eyes and went after her.

Three hours later we had managed to have all of her picture frames, dust catchers, and almost all of her kitchen packed up and ready to ship. We had been listening to music and worked mostly in silence. Bella was bringing out the contents of her linen closet as I finished packing her baking dishes into the last kitchen box.

"Edward, what size bed is that in your guest room?" I heard her ask over the Third Eye Blind album that was playing from her iPod.

"It's a queen, why?" I answered as I taped up the last box. I picked it up and brought it to the living room, only to find Bella holding a beautiful sage green sheet set. She dropped them on the floor and went back to retrieve the matching comforter.

"These are queen size too. Do you mind if I bring them to your place? I think they'll look nice in my room there." She said while she packed other towels and sheets into a box. I just kind of grunted at her and went back into the kitchen to make sure nothing was left behind. I wasn't sure what had just happened but it sounded like Bella wasn't planning on being in my bed with me when we returned to the island. I couldn't expect that of her, since we were still in that stage where everything is new and we were trying to figure it all out. But at the same time, I wanted for her to want to be with me. I felt like I sounded like a woman. I shook my head and opened all the cabinets one more time. When I was satisfied I walked back out to the living room.

"The kitchen is all done. The only thing that's left is what's in the fridge." I said as I took a seat on the carpet. Bella smiled at me and taped up a box and labeled it 'towels'. She sat back in her heels.

"I left a few towels out for us, since we'll need them while we're here. But they're ratty ones, so they'll be tossed when we're ready to leave." She blew a piece of hair out of her eyes, "Some movers will be by tomorrow around 10am. They're going to pack the rest of the big stuff and take it." She explained.

"What about your bed?" I asked, suddenly weary from the packing.

"I have a huge blow up bed. It's really comfortable and I left some sheets out and a few pillows. Monday morning we'll have time to pack the rest of it up and ship it." She said matter of factly. I nodded and stretched out on the floor. I heard movement but didn't open my eyes until I felt Bella position herself over my hips. I looked up to find her straddling me on the floor.

"Can I help you?" I asked with a grin. She grinned back and leaned down to capture my lips with hers. She ran her tongue over my bottom lip and I granted her access to my mouth. We wrestled for a moment until I grabbed her and flipped us over so I was leaning over her.

"I want you so badly Bella." I murmured as I kissed my way from the hollow in her neck to her t-shirt clad breasts. I heard her moan and felt her hips buck up as my hands traced down her hips and inside her thighs.

"Make me yours Edward, please." She moaned into my mouth. I made quick work of unbuttoning her pants and sliding them down her legs while frantically pulled my shirt over my shoulders and threw it off to the side. I reached under her shirt and lifted it away from her and unclasped her bra and roughly shoved the straps over her shoulders. Bella was fumbling with my belt so I sat back and pulled it off. Her hands went back to my pants as she undid the button and used her feet to push them down.

I was positioned right at her entrance when I caught her gaze. It was hazy and she seemed to be in a dreamlike state. I reached back into my pants a grabbed the condom I had stashed in my wallet. I rolled it on efficiently and teased Bella's core with my tip.

She moaned and her lips parted slightly. I leaned down to capture them and I shocked when Bella used her strength to flip us over so she was positioning herself above me.

"You were teasing me, Cullen." She hissed as she lowered herself onto my member. The moan she elicited from me was a surprise to both of us.

"Mine." I moaned as I was sheathed fully inside of her. Her eyes opened wide as my hands made their way to her hips and I began guiding her up and down. Bella locked her eyes with mine and even through our moans and quickness of breath, our gaze never wavered.

I felt her walls clamping around me as she reached her edge. In the next instant I felt myself empty into her and wished that my declaration before was truth, instead of fantasy. Bella collapsed on top of me and our strangled breaths mixed together in a haphazard tune.

Bella eventually moved off my chest and I ached for the sensation of her skin to mine. We were lying side by side and she gripped my hand between us and laced our fingers together.

"Mine?" Bella asked quietly. I cringed internally. I had hoped she wouldn't bring that up. I rolled over so I was facing her and propped my head up on my elbow.

"I guess it was an animalistic type of thing. You asked me to make you mine." I rolled my eyes. "Hormones got the best of me." I reached out and moved a piece of hair out of her eyes and she moved her head to look at me. She smiled lazily and ran a hand through my hair.

"Bullshit, Cullen. I'm already yours and we both know it." She said casually. She just tossed the words around like a football. My eyes widened and she grinned. "C'mon, it's time for a shower and then we hit the town." Bella jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

I grinned and took off after her.

An hour later we were in a cab heading to Sunset Boulevard. Bella was dressed simply, but beautifully in black leather pants and satin emerald halter top. She left her hair down and it waved down her back and her feet were adorned with black knee high boots. I smirked as I thought back to before we left her apartment when I watched in awe as she stuffed her pant legs into her boots. It was amazing and she looked smoking hot.

I had chosen a simpler look of a French blue button up shirt over a white wife beater and dark blue jeans. I had slipped into some black loafers and ignored my hair. I knew it wouldn't cooperate no matter how long I wrestled with it. I sat in the back of the cab as Bella chatted with the cabbie trying to get a feel for where the excitement was tonight.

"So where are we going?" I whispered into Bella's ear as she sat back against me. She turned to look at me and kissed me lightly on the lips. I melted into the light kiss and my breathing was ragged when she pulled away.

"We're going to the Chateau Marmont." She said simply as she scooted away from me slightly. I snickered when I realized that she couldn't be next to me without wanting to touch me.

"So, we're going to a hotel?" I asked as I glanced out the window. I heard the cabbie and Bella snort in unison.

"Edward, the Chateau Marmont is a Hollywood icon all on its own. It's become a night spot for a lot of up and coming celebrities as well as some of the more established Hollywood crowd." Bella explained as the cab pulled up about a block from the entrance. I paid the driver and we stepped out. Bella leaned back into the car and returned with his card.

"So we can call him later when we're ready to head home." She explained as we walked up to the entrance of the hotel. I saw a long line of people waiting to get inside. I groaned internally as I thought of us waiting for hours to get in. something bright caught my attention and I realized that someone was taking pictures. That when I saw some celebrities. I was suddenly slightly star struck. I felt a tug on my hand and saw Bella moving towards the front door.

We were met by a hulking man with russet colored skin and jet black hair. He was holding a clipboard and had an ear piece lodged in his ear. Bella stood toe to toe with him and I looked around nervously. I was easily embarrassed and I could just see us turned away. The humongous security guard stared at Bella for several seconds and then waved her past. I knew my eyes were wide as she dragged me behind her through the entrance while the line of club goers booed us.

"Drinks?" Bella asked with a smirk. I nodded and she led me to a bar off to the side of the dance floor. It was obviously not the main bar since few people were milling around. Bella walked straight up the bar and I saw a smiling man ask her what she wanted. She gestured with her fingers and he smirked and winked at her. I felt my passiveness start to overpower me and I fought the urge to wrap my arms around her.

The bar tender sat two shot glasses down that held a brown, fruity smelling liquid. She handed one to me as she slipped her credit card over the bar top.

"Bottoms up." I said as Bella and I drank the shot down. I faintly tasted Jaegermeister and wondered if I would remember tonight. I felt Bella's arm wrap around my waist and she reached up and took my ear lobe in her mouth and nibbled lightly.

"What would you like to drink?" she asked as she pulled away. I shuddered at the loss of contact.

"Just a beer is good for me. What was that shot?" I asked as my hand traveled down her back to cup her ass.

"It's called 'Surfer on Acid'. Did you like it?" She asked as the bartender brought up a Coors Light for me and a tall glass that looked to have the same ingredients that shot had.

"It was ok. Did it have Jaeger in it?" I asked as I took a sip of the beer. She nodded as she sucked on her straw.

"What are you drinking now?" I asked as we made our way to a small table in the corner. She sat down in the chair next to me and I pulled her closer to me. I had to be as near her as possible. I kept noticing that guys were staring at her. She was gorgeous tonight, like always, but I didn't want any of them to misunderstand that she would be leaving with me tonight.

"It's the 'Surfer'. I just like drinking it like a cocktail." She answered. She was buzzing with energy. I wove a hand into her hair and tugged slightly. I saw the corners of her mouth upturn and her eyelids flutter.

"Are you sad to leave?" I asked. She nodded but didn't say anything. I could imagine that this was hard for her. When I left Seattle to move back home I didn't think twice. I realized how much I hated my life there and needed to get away. I knew from Jasper and my mother that Bella enjoyed living in California, even if she didn't like some aspects of her life.

She shrugged and smiled a bit sadly. "I haven't really thought about it. I mean, going home was hard, I can't lie about that." She said as she took a deep sip from her straw. "I was worried that I would go there and when every emotion came back I wouldn't be able to handle them."

I nodded and took her hand. She squeezed mine and I took a pull on my beer.

"Then I remembered why I stayed away for so long." She paused and I looked at her questionably. "It was all the emotions I have about the life I lived there. The life my parents had and the secrets they kept. The life I wanted to have with you…" she trailed off. I brought her hand to my lips and brushed my lips over her knuckles gently.

"Edward, I never stopped loving you. You are the only man I have ever been with, and frankly the only man I want to be with." She paused when I smiled brightly at her. "But, I need to get those emotions in check. There are a lot of things that we need to work through together. And I need to overcome a lot of the things from my parents past." She looked down and pushed her drink away, as if she was suddenly disgusted with it.

I knew she had a huge desire to find her half brother; to try to make up for lost time. I thought that it was a lost cause. Even if she found him, I couldn't imagine him wanting much to do with her. But whatever my Bella wanted, I would support her.

"Edward, I need to figure out where my brother is. We need to figure out Anabelle's story. We know so much of it, but not enough. Not all of it." She explained.

"We'll do whatever you want; however you want." I said. She grinned and shook her head.

"I need you to keep me grounded Edward; you were always good at that. Don't just go along with whatever I say. Please?" she asked. I knew what she was asking. She wanted my advice and my guidance. That made my heart soar that she trusted me enough to ask for that, at least.

"Let's dance." Bella said as she grabbed my hand and we made our way over to a dance floor. We squeezed into the crowd and danced a while. The crowd had dispersed a bit and I found myself starting to tire. I simply wanted to get Bella back to her apartment and worship her all night.

She seemed to want to keep dancing so I stayed with her. I figured she was letting out some pent up energy and for some people it just helped to let their mind go blank with something like dancing.

I was moving with Bella and feeling sweaty and wanting to be sweaty with her for another reason entirely when the most random song started playing. It was a ballad with an unmistakable voice with a bit of raggedness to it that I knew would have Bella grinning. It was one of the songs that Bella had put on the CD's she made for Jasper and I. It was a song by a virtually unknown singer in America; but insanely popular everywhere else.

It was surreal to have Bella jumping around to the music and then have her collapse in my arms and start swaying with me. I was listening to the lyrics and I wondered if it was purely coincidence that this song was playing with the two of us there.

I wrapped my arms around Bella and knew in that moment that I wanted nothing more than to prove to her that we belonged together. She loved me and I loved her, but we needed to find out what was behind that.

"Edward," Bella murmured beneath me. I looked down and gazed into her eyes. "I can't believe they're playing this song!" she started giggling and I couldn't help but laugh with her. I pulled her off the dance floor and we found a small table in a corner. She was still laughing and I could only think of how I wanted to make her laugh for the rest of her life. It was like music to my ears and soul.

A waitress came by and we ordered a couple bottles of water. As we waited for her to return we sat together catching our breath. I leaned in a nuzzled her neck just under her ear. I felt her shudder and my cock sprang to life when I heard Bella moan my name quietly. She angled her head towards me and crushed her lips to mine. We pulled apart after a minute and we still gasping for breath when the waitress returned.

I started to open my bottle when I noticed how quiet it had gotten inside the room. I looked around and saw that it was lit differently and that people were standing around the room. I knew something was off by their clothing. I looked to Bella and by the expression on her face you could see she was shocked.

"Jacob, dear, please remove your hand from my arm." I heard a sweet, yet scolding voice say in hushed tones. My eyes locked on the ghostly apparition that I had seen just days before. I glanced over to Bella and found her engrossed in the scene before us.

"You, Anabelle, will remain here all night! By your _husband's_ side." The way he seethed at her was palpable, and there was no mistaking his emphasis on the term husband.

I watched as Anabelle glanced to the crowd that was enough away for them to not be heard, but close enough that people were trying to watch what we were seeing.

"Jacob, I am here as a favor to my father. He is retiring tonight and naming you head of the company. After that announcement and posing for pictures for the papers, I will politely excuse myself so I might return home." She answered confidently. I watched as she adjusted the long white gloves on her arms. She was graceful, but not overtly so. She carried an air of class, but I could also tell that she would get her hands dirty if she needed to.

Jacob was trying to clam himself down; I could the hurt in his eyes. Finally he straightened his tie and checked his cuff links.

"I wish you would see how much I love you and want you to be a part of my life, Anabelle." He said sadly. Her head snapped up and I wasn't sure if she was going to argue with his comment.

"I know that you love me Jacob. I have always understood that, but it doesn't change how I feel. I am so sorry that I continue to hurt you." Anabelle replied solemnly. Jacob sighed and reached for her hand that she gave freely.

"I wish your feelings were just indifference, but I know that isn't the case. I know that you still love him Anabelle, but can you not try to love me to?" he asked quietly as he led her back into the crowd.

I was trying to wrap my mind around what was said when I heard the suddenly thunderous noise of the music as the DJ spun it over the dance floor.

I looked to Bella and she was thin lipped and quiet. I reached out to her and she embraced me fiercely.

"I'm so sad now, Edward." She cried into my neck. I rubbed small circles over her back and pressed a kiss to her head.

"Why don't we get out of here?" I said and I pulled Bella up with me. She nodded and fished out the card from the cabbie.

"I'm going to use the restroom really quick. I'll meet you outside." She said and I nodded and watched as she walked away. I moved to the exit and pulled out my cell to call our ride. I got him right away and he told me that he would be there in about 10 minutes. I hung up and stepped outside. I was tired; not just from dancing the night away but also from watching such a tragic scene.

Jacob obviously loved Anabelle so much that he was driven to anger at times. I could understand that. We had heard the stories growing up and I believed that Jacob was always kind to Anabelle. I was replaying the words we had heard. He just wanted her to love him. I could relate to him just a little.

I heard Bella's laugh cut through the night and I turned my head to find her. I was surprised to see her standing with Rosalie and Emmet. I walked over and smiled as the three of them turned to me beaming.

"Hey you guys, what are you doing here?" I asked as I shook Emmet's meaty hand.

He laughed, "Rose is from California. We met here when my mother decided to move here. We're just down visiting. Bella tells us that she's moving this weekend."

I smiled, "Yes, we've got most of her apartment packed up already. The movers are coming tomorrow morning to get the large items and ship everything up to the island." I grinned again. My Bella was coming home.

"Awesome man." Emmet said as Rosalie and Bella huddled together. "Do you guys need some extra help?"

"I'm not sure…Bells?" I asked, and when she turned to me she smiled so lovingly I thought my heart would jump out of my chest. "Emmet just offered us some more help packing…" I trailed off as she nodded.

"That would be great you guys! Thank you. Here's my address, the movers will be there around 10 am, is that too early?" she asked looking between the couple.

"No, that's fine. We'll bring coffee." Rosalie said with an easy smile. I had liked them when we had dinner at my parents, even if it was strange that they took off the way they did.

"Great! We'll see you tomorrow morning then." Bella said as we walked to the waiting cab. I opened the door and helped her inside and turned to see Emmet and Rosalie smiling at us. They walked away as soon as I stepped in behind Bella.

We made small talk with the cab driver on the way back to Bella's apartment. We were still a bit preoccupied with what had transpired that night. When we reached Bella's building, I paid him and helped Bella out of the car.

After getting inside and a short elevator ride, we were back inside the apartment. I looked about for a moment and went to grab my bag. I walked into the bathroom and changed into some pajama pants and a white undershirt. I brushed my teeth quickly and walked back out into the living room. I didn't see Bella, but I heard her in the bedroom.

I went to her room and rapped my knuckles on the door jamb.

"Come in!" Bella called out. I stepped into her room and smelled her everywhere. Freesias and rain. That was the only way to describe it. I looked around and saw some more pictures in frames. Some of her with my parents and a few of her own. I was looking at Charlie and Renee's wedding photo when I heard Bella come into the room.

She was perfect. She was wearing sweat pants that were cut off just below her knees and a white tank top. She had scrubbed her face clean and it was slightly pink and swollen; her hair thrown up into a messy bun atop her head.

"I'm so ready to cut my hair." She said with a laugh as we started turning down the covers on her bed as if it were the most natural thing.

"Don't you dare." I growled lightly as we crawled into her bed. We lay there on our respective sides for some time. Bella's breathing was so even I was sure she had fallen asleep. I moved to her because I wanted to hold her during the night.

"Edward, do you think that Anabelle would have loved Jacob if she had never met Anthony?" Bella asked quietly as she moved to align herself next to me. We lay facing each other and I could make her face out as my eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"I don't know. She may have; he supposedly loved her deeply. Maybe she would have fallen in love with him." I answered as honestly as I could.

"I'm not sure. I think there is only one person for us all. I think Jacob Black would have been devastated when she rejected him. She would have known instantly. Then maybe she would have met Anthony later and they would have married and had their own children." She sighed; she was a romantic.

"Maybe, but then maybe you would never have been born. Or me for that matter." I said as I pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Bells, why didn't any of the women in your family take their husbands names?"

"What? Oh, you mean Anabelle and Grammie? Well, Anabelle refused to take Jacob's name because she didn't love him enough to make it her own. I do believe in some way, she was grateful to him and perhaps loved him in a small way." She moved so I was on my back with her resting her head on my shoulder. "As for Grandma Marie, well, I think she did it to honor Anabelle. My grandpa understood and at that point it wouldn't have been _too _disrespectful. Something about not being 'Masens' like Anabelle wanted."

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?" I turned my head slightly towards Bella.

"Do you think it's weird that we saw Emmet and Rosalie?" Bella asked softly. I could hear the weariness in her voice.

"Maybe a strange coincidence. Why, do you think it's weird?" I asked as I ran my hand up and down her arm.

"Edward, I think Emmet is my brother." She said quietly.

"What?" I asked as I sat up. I reached over and turned on the bedside lamp; we both hissed and covered our eyes against the harsh light.

"Jesus Edward, you could've warned me!" Bella cried as she removed her hand and squinted her eyes.

"Why do you think Emmet is your brother?" I asked incredulously. I never knew that where her mind was going.

"He looks like Charlie." She said simply with a shrug of her shoulders. I looked at her and then I turned my head slowly to the picture of Charlie on his wedding day. He was 19 years old in that picture. I knew that much. I got up and looked at it closely. Charlie and Emmet had the same coloring, but a lot of people were brunettes with brown eyes. It was the shape of the yes those. The unmistakable circular openness that Bella had. I thought about Emmet and knew they were his eyes. He also had Charlie's chin, which luckily Bella didn't. It was square and strong, with a small subtle cleft in it. I turned back to look at Bella. She was sitting up in the bed with her head in hand. She was looking at me as I studied the picture.

"You have your mom's cheekbones." I mumbled. She nodded.

"Emmet has a lot of Charlie in him, don't you think?" Bella asked me.

I came and sat back down on the bed. She wrapped her arms around me and we both sighed.

"Do you think he knows?" I asked quietly. "I mean, do you think he knows Charlie is, was his dad?"

"I don't know. I think he knows that there is something, but he hasn't out it together yet." Bella admitted. "I'm nervous about him knowing."

"We can tell them not to come tomorrow." I offered as we moved back to our original positions on the bed. I turned the lamp off and Bella curled into me again.

"No Edward. I want them to come." She answered quietly. I was about to protest, but I kept my mouth shut when her body went lax next to mine.

I lay awake for some time that night thinking about what was going to happen when Emmet realized he was a Swan; and what that meant for Bella.

Sleep finally took me over as I saw the first rays of golden sun streak across the sky. I sank into the pillow and ignored the rest of my worries and clutched Bella close to me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella Swan POV**

I woke to the sounds of Edward's light snoring. I had forgotten to pull my curtains closed last night and the rays of sunshine had alerted me to the new day. I pried myself away from his arms and was immediately grateful that I didn't drink too much last night. I sat up slowly and eased myself off the bed. I turned to look at the beautiful creature that had held me all night.

Edward's bronze hair was ruffled and sticking up all over the place. His shirt had risen slightly and I could see the bottom of his sculpted stomach where his happy trail started. I grinned down at him and made my way out of my bed room and to my guest bathroom. After I finished my morning routine, I got dressed in some running clothes and grabbed my iPod off the dock in the living room. I tied my shoes on my feet and slipped my phone into a zippered pocket on the inside of my shirt and strapped my music to my arm.

I considered leaving a note for Edward and decided to just text him when I reached my goal. I'd probably get there before he woke anyway. I took the stairs this morning, like I usually did when I was heading out for a run. I stepped outside and stretched quickly, but efficiently. I could feel my body begin to limber and knew that I was ready.

I started out heading west to Sunset Blvd. I needed this run; not just because it was a part of my daily routine or that I needed the exercise, but because I needed to clear my head. I had so many questions to ask Emmet. I felt for certain in my heart that he was my father's son. I was trying to train myself not to say brother. He may not want a sister; especially one that got to enjoy our father. He said that he had been told he had a relative on the island, but when he arrived the only people that would have known were dead.

Was he talking then about Charlie? My mind raced as I passed the Saddle Ranch. It was ironic; a cowboy bar with a mechanical bull in the heart of Hollywood. I kept pushing myself forward. Would he accept me as family? Would he resent me? I was worried about that. I liked Emmet quite a bit, and even though I thought it was odd that he and Rosalie were here when I was, I still appreciated the offer of help from the two of them.

Maybe Emmet didn't know. Maybe he never knew his father's last name, and so in turn he hadn't realized the family resemblance we shared. If he had never seen of picture of Charlie, there's no way he could've put it together. I frowned as I passed by a sign advertising a new condo high rise that was set to open on Hawthorne Avenue. I wondered how I would be able to make my dream work. I had plenty of land. Maybe adding to the house wouldn't be a horrible idea.

I was already thinking that maybe some bungalows in the backside of the garden would be nice, but as I thought more about it, maybe an actual addition would be better. I was sure that Edward could design something that would complement the old school architecture. Maybe more rooms with private baths and then a floor with rooms and two common bathrooms. My mind was racing and I was happy to be thinking about this.

I reached my destination: The Kodak Theater on Hollywood Blvd. I stood in front of it and smiled at the tourists that were out already, taking in the sights. I moved to lean against the outer wall of the GAP store that sits on the corner and pulled out my phone to sent Edward a text.

_Went for a run; will be back shortly._

I slipped the phone back into the pocket and was about to change my playlist when my phone buzzed.

_I sincerely hope that this will be one of the last mornings that I wake up alone and wanting you. Come back SOON!_

I giggled at his text and decided to make him suffer a little. I took off and headed back to my apartment. Being on the island had changed me in just a few days. A few miles here always seemed to take longer because you have to wait for lights and traffic. On Captain's Cliff, when you go out for a run, you are the traffic. I waited patiently at a corner near my apartment, jogging in place when I thought how strange it was the Alice and Rosalie never mentioned that they were from California. Actually, they never said where they were from. I think I decided to call Jasper as soon as I got out of the shower to ask him.

I didn't want to start anything or cause friction, but I wanted to know. I think I deserved as much.

I finally made it back to my building and let myself in and took a rest in the elevator. When I got to my floor I rushed out and made my way to my door. I heard voices through the door and wondered if Rosalie and Emmet had shown up early. I stuck my key into the lock and went inside.

I saw Edward pacing with his phone held to his ear. He saw me and flashed a quick smile. I cocked an eyebrow at him in question and he held up one finger to tell me to give him a minute. I shrugged my shoulders and went to take a shower. I turned the water on and adjusted the temperature. I stripped out of my sweaty clothes and stepped under the stream.

I let the water run down over me and wash away the sweat and grime of the city that I was leaving. I made a mental note to clean this bathroom out as soon as Edward was finished in here. I grabbed the shampoo bottle and was about to start on my hair when I heard Edward call my name.

"I'm in the shower, you can come in." I called, hopefully loud enough over the water. I was surprised when the shower door slid open and Edward stepped inside. God, he was gorgeous. His body was toned; not to the point of being a muscle head, but enough that you could tell he liked to stay in shape. I blushed automatically when he just stood there and stared.

"Good morning." I said as I switched positions with him so he could get under the water. He put his head under and I watched slack-jawed as the water ran down his perfect body.

"Morning he said as he grabbed the shampoo bottle from my hand and squirted some into his hands. He moved towards me and began massaging my scalp and washing my hair. I moaned quietly as he turned me around so my back was to him. His hands traveled down my shoulders and began to knead on the knots I hadn't realized were there. His hands moved yet again and made their way to my breasts. His fingers tweaked my nipples which were erect even with the warmth of the shower.

He pulled me back under the stream and rinsed my hair for me. It was a sweet and caring gesture that I could hardly believe I was turned on by it. One of his hands moved down my back and cupped my ass. I instinctively pushed against his hand. Edward moaned and slipped his hand around to my front and hurriedly slipped a finger into my core. I groaned and I heard him chuckle in my ear.

Edward bent down and nipped at my shoulder as his finger pumped in and out of me. I reached behind me and grasped him. His movements stuttered for a moment, but he regained his speed and rhythm.

"I want you so badly, Bella. Can I have you here?" he asked huskily. I had no response, so I took a step forward and placed me hands the shower wall and sent a wicked smile over my shoulder in his direction. I watched him quirk an eyebrow at me and step towards me.

His hands grabbed my hips roughly and I felt him align himself with me. When he slid into me it was like coming home. He started slowly; getting a feel for how deep he could penetrate me in this position. The only thing I knew is that I was moaning and looking desperately for something to hold onto. Edward started to pump faster and harder and I knew that I was dangerously close to my edge.

I cried out as my orgasm hit and heard Edward moan my name as he spent himself inside of me. We stayed like that for a moment when I felt Edward slipping out of me. I turned around to his a red face in front of me.

"Are you ok? I was kinda rough with you." Edward said sheepishly. I stepped forward and threw my arms around his neck. I kissed him deeply under the spray until we were both gasping for breath.

"That was perfect. I feel so loose and limber." I said as I pulled away and washed myself quickly. We finished our joint shower in record time. I stepped out and pulled a towel around me drying in a hurry and slathering lotion over my body.

"Rosalie and Emmet will be here soon." Edward said quietly while we were getting dressed. "What are you going to do?"

I turned to his curious face and knew what to say.

"No idea in hell. What would you do?" I asked as I slipped into a pair of flip flops. We were lucky that it was a sunny day at the end of February.

Edward took a minute to think, "I would just try to get to know him. You might be able to tell if he knows anything. Then you can go from there." He shrugged his shoulders and laced up his boots.

"Who were you on the phone with when I got back?" I asked as we began to strip the sheets off my bed so we could take it apart.

"Jasper," was his simple answer. I didn't ask him to elaborate nor did I look up at him as I dragged my mattress off my bed.

"Bella, they're from California." I sighed as Edward gave me the answer I'd been waiting for.

"Alice chose to go to UW to get away and Rosalie was traveling when they heard about John."

I looked at him finally, "So it makes sense?"

"Seems to. Bells, there's no way they would've known we were going to be here." He turned to me and I saw him imploring me. "Let's just see how it goes, ok?"

I was about to respond when the buzzer rang for my apartment. I walked to the door and asked who it was.

"It's Em and Rose. We brought coffee!" Rosalie said. I smiled to myself as I buzzed them up. I looked to Edward as he came into the living room. He gave me a reassuring smile as we heard a knock on the door.

"Here goes nothing." I muttered to myself. I opened the door to see a smiling couple standing before me. Rosalie was carrying a box of Starbucks coffee and Emmet had a bag from Einstein's Bagels.

"Hey guys," I said as I stepped aside to let them in. "Thanks for coming."

They stepped inside and Rosalie went straight to the kitchen and set the breakfast on the counter.

"I brought cups and milk and sugar too. I remembered you said you had the whole kitchen packed already." Rosalie explained as she started to unpack everything. I grinned and went to help her.

"I have some paper plates that I left out. Thanks for bringing this. I love Einstein's. I'm going to miss them on the island." I said as I grabbed a cinnamon sugar bagel and slathered some cream cheese on it. Rosalie chose a jalapeño cheese and gestured with it as she told me about her love affair with the bagel company. We were laughing when the guys came back into the living room.

"We got the bed dismantled. When are the movers getting here?" Edward asked.

"They should be here any minute. Have some coffee and a bagel." I walked out of the kitchen to make some more room. Edward went straight for the coffee while Emmet hung out the living room. He was looking out the window.

"You had a pretty good view here." Emmet said as I approached him. I stood next to him and hooked my thumbs in my back pockets.

"Yeah, I used to stand here and just watch the city. I mapped out my running path from this vantage point." I replied.

He looked down at me and grinned. I saw my dad's faint dimples and the way his eyes crinkled around the edges was pure Charlie.

"I went for a run this morning. I guess I'm so used to being up north. Too many people out there." He added with a grunt.

I laughed, "Yeah, I took a break over by Grauman's and was watching the tourists get conned." I said as I opened the sliding glass door to let some fresh air in. "I won't miss the amount of people too much. And if I do, Seattle isn't too far."

He laughed and went to the kitchen to grab a bagel and some coffee. My cell phone was ringing and I went to grab it. Edward handed it to me and I answered a call from the movers.

"Ok guys," I said and three heads swiveled around to look at me. "Movers will be here in 10 minutes. Can we finish up and get ready for them?"

They all nodded and I grabbed the other half of my bagel to finish eating. The buzzer for my apartment went off again and I let the movers up. I plugged my iPod into the docking station. That was going to be packed at the last minute.

The movers came in and began carrying boxes and pieces of furniture that I was keeping downstairs and into the truck. Rosalie helped me direct everyone around while the boys helped move everything downstairs. Rosalie took it upon herself to check and then recheck every available space to make sure that nothing was left behind.

After 90 minutes, the only things left in the apartment were Edward's and my bags, my inflatable mattress along with sheets, and paper plates and cups.

I went down and signed the final papers with the movers. They were beginning their drive the next day. I made my way back upstairs and found the three of them lounging where they could around the floor.

"So, Bella," Edward said as I plunked myself down between his legs and leaned back against his chest. "Emmet and Rosalie want to take us out to lunch."

"Really? You guys don't have to take us out." I said as I smiled at them both.

"Don't be silly Bella! You need to have a last lunch in LA. It'll be like saying goodbye." Rosalie said; like it was ridiculously obvious.

I shrugged, "Ok, but I get to take you guys out for dinner." I shook my finger at them and we all started laughing.

Luckily, the morning had been cool and nobody was all that disgusting. We just decided to go as we were. We made our way out to the street and agreed to all drive together. We climbed in the convertible and I begrudgingly let Edward drive and Emmet sit up front.

"So, Rose, where are we going? I'm starving." I said as I pulled my hair up into a messy bun.

"Well, Emmet's mom owns her own restaurant down here, so we thought we'd take you there." She said as her blonde hair whipped around her face. I had to admire Rosalie; she was obviously a natural beauty. Long wavy blonde hair and blue eyes that looked like they could pierce your soul. I would mistake her for a model if I saw her out on the street.

"That's cool. What kind of food is it?" I asked as I pulled out my phone to turn the ringer down.

"It's an Italian restaurant. It's amazing really." She said and I could tell that she was equally impressed with the food as she was with the woman that created it. "You can order any type of pasta dish; Emmet's mother is a whiz in the kitchen."

"Wow, I'm impressed and we haven't eaten yet. How long has his mother been here?" I asked. "I mean, Emmet is from Seattle, right?"

"Yeah, he was born and raised there. His mom moved down to LA when he went to college. She's been here, I guess almost 10 years now."

We chatted a little bit on the way. Rosalie was telling me about all the traveling she did, because she was in fact at one point a model. She had explained that while she enjoyed it, she hated that people automatically assumed she was an airhead.

"Well, you know what happens when you assume things, right?" She looked at me with a question in her eyes. "You make and ass out of 'u' and 'me'." It took a moment, but suddenly she threw her head back and started laughing. It was infectious; I started laughing along with her.

"Uh-oh, Edward. Looks like we've got a problem back there." Emmet said as we were wiping tears form our eyes and trying to get a grip.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked as he pulled into a parking space.

"Oh god!" Rose started, "Bella said this thing about when you assume things…oh my god, my sides hurt."

I was still laughing as Edward helped me out of the car. He smirked as I tripped slightly over my own feet.

"Bella has a ton of one liner's like that. Charlie used to tell them to us all the time growing up." Edward explained as we locked up the car.

"Charlie?" Emmet asked as he led us to a door.

"My dad's name was Charlie." I said flippantly. Emmet held the door for us and we all were met by a beautifully lit dining room.

"Hi, we need a table for four?" Emmet told the hostess. She nodded and led us to our table. "Is my mother here?"

"No, Mr. McCarty. She's at a business lunch, but she should be back here shortly." The hostess chirped before returning to her post.

We sat down and my attention was drawn to the simple table setting. The table cloths were white and crisp and the silverware was polished. What drew me in were the pinkish blooms of the coast rhododendron; the state flower of Washington. It gives off no fragrance, and it resembles a hydrangea. I had loved them since childhood and my mother kept them in bloom in our garden.

I looked around the dining room and saw black and white prints of the Washington coast and forests. It appeared that while Emmet's mother was from the city, she had been drawn by the beauty of the coast and she had even included some Native American art that I recognized as Quileute.

Our waiter came by to take our drink and appetizer orders. I hadn't been paying attention, so I ordered some Pellegrino and stuffed mushroom caps.

"Emmet, this place is gorgeous. I love how arty and hip it is while still feeling like I'm eating in someone's house." I mentioned as our waiter left to retrieve our food.

Emmet smiled and I could tell it was pride for what he and his mother had done here. "Thanks Bella, I know my mom will appreciate that. I'm hoping she makes her way back here before we leave."

We chatted as we sampled each other's appetizers and made decisions about our main course. Rosalie was explaining to me that I hadn't had Alfredo sauce until I had the one offered here. I was laughing when I saw Emmet's head turn toward the door.

I knew instantly that this young looking woman was Emmet's mother. She had the same shade of dark blonde hair and the strong cheekbones that made Emmet look rough, but made her look regal. She didn't have the strong chin or nose, but she had Emmet's walk; or he had hers. When Emmet stood and she saw him the smile was Emmet's.

I took a few calming breaths as they embraced and she let out a delighted squeal when she saw Rosalie over Emmet's massive shoulder.

They came over to the table and Rose stood to hug her. Emmet was smiling at the two women he obviously loved over everyone else.

"Oh, you have friends with you." She was flustered with pleasure as she threw a hand to her heart, "I'm so sorry. My son didn't warn me that he was going to be in town; it's such a great surprise." Edward and I stood to introduce ourselves and I immediately felt guilty. This woman was so excited to see her son and I was worried that my name would cause her distress.

"Mom, I want you to meet some new friends of ours." He gestured to Edward first, "Edward Cullen; Maria McCarty. Mom, Edward grew up on Captain's Cliff and moved back there about a year before I moved."

"It's very nice to meet you, Ms. McCarty. You have a wonderful restaurant." Edward said in his polite and professional voice that would have seemed cold had it not been for the genuine smile he had on his lips.

"Oh, Edward, we don't need to be so formal, call me Maria, please?" she asked as she shook his hand and looked warmly at me. It appeared to me that she was trying to read my face. I wasn't sure if she thought I looked familiar or not. I knew I was a fairly good mix of both my parents. I felt relatively safe about that.

Emmet cleared his throat slightly. "Mom, this is Isabella Swan. She also grew up on the island and is in the process of moving back this weekend actually. We-"Emmet was cut off by his mother.

"Swan? Isabella Swan?" She asked through thin lips. I nodded and wanted desperately to pull my hand from her grasp. She held my hand and looked at me curiously; I could feel her doing the work in her mind and I feared that this nice little lunch was about to take a horrible turn.

"I knew a Swan once from the island. Charles Swan; is he any relation?" she asked plainly.

I avoided her eye and looked to Edward. He looked panicked and I seriously contemplated lying through my teeth.

"Yes, my father was Charlie." I said quietly. Maria's eyes went wide and I rambled on to try to stop her outburst. "I love your artwork. Even though I left home, I've always loved the Washington coast." She dropped my hand and looked pale.

She knew; she knew without a doubt that I was the young girl that she had spoken to all those years ago on the phone.

"Oh, well thank you. I feel the same way. In fact, I just acquired a new piece. Perhaps you would care to see it Isabella?" she asked firmly. It wasn't malicious, but it was a command.

"Sure, I'd love to." I said and discreetly waved to Edward to sit down and wait. Emmet started to protest that he wanted to see it to, but his mother put him in his place.

"You should have told me you were coming, now you have to wait." She said as she led me by my elbow to the back of the restaurant. We walked to an office door and after she unlocked she led me inside.

She sat down at her desk and steepled her hands under her chin. I didn't sit; I just stood awkwardly waiting for her to do or say something…anything.

"So, I guess I should explain myself." She started. I went to speak and she gestured to the chair in front of her desk. I sat down gingerly and looked to her. I saw the pain that I felt for the last 8 years reflected in her eyes that told me she had endured it for so much longer.

"I don't know what to say." I whispered with a shaky voice. She looked at me and smiled softly.

"Isabella, you don't have to say anything. It's obvious that you and I know each other." She said carefully. "Does Emmet know who you are?"

I weighed my options, "I don't know, does he?"

She chuckled lightly, "No, he wouldn't. I never really told him anything. I never let him believe that your father used and then abandoned me. That wasn't the case at all."

I just continued to look at her. I felt myself start to panic and I couldn't let that happen. I reminded myself to breathe and stay calm.

"Your father was very good to me, although I can't say why. I know that what we did was wrong; my being with a married man and him cheating on his wife. You look a lot like him." She breathed.

I hung my head and felt a blush creep across my cheeks.

"I don't really want to know how it happened or why he did what he did. I was angry for a long time because I never understood. I still don't, but I'm not angry anymore." I said with conviction. It was true; I was just as confused as I was when I found the letters.

"You wrote him; you wrote him for 18 years. Did he ever respond?" I asked.

She shook her head slowly, "No, he never did. I came to Captain's Cliff once when Emmet was just about two years old. I was walking along Main Street and I saw your parents pushing a stroller and looking very much in love." She wiped a tear from her eye. "I was hurt, absolutely. More than that though, I was almost happy to see Charles with his wife and family where he belonged. I had Emmet and I was ecstatic to be a new mother, even if I was doing it on my own."

"You didn't have to do it by yourself though. He could have told us! I could have grown up with my brother!" I shouted as I stood up. I didn't care if anyone heard me.

"Isabella, he couldn't bring any more pain to your mother. He told her after we finally broke it off, which was before I found out I was pregnant. He loved her very much and it ate at him until he couldn't see me anymore." She said quietly.

I was crying; I didn't know when I had started that. "If he loved her so much, he should have never slept with you, let alone have an affair with you for two years!" I screamed. I was still angry; furious even. My confusion was growing more and more. I heard knocking on the office door. I knew it would be Emmet and maybe Edward and Rosalie.

"Isabella, keep your voice down! I have chosen to keep this from my son, and I will not let you ruin that!" Maria cried out in hushed tones.

"Why? Are you ashamed? I am! I had a brother for 20 some odd years and he's standing 10 feet away from me. And you're telling me that I can't have him? Just because _Charles_ didn't want you doesn't mean I'm the same way!" I flopped down in the chair and sobbed.

In that moment I felt so helpless. I wanted my parents to comfort me and tell me that everything would be alright. What I got was a somewhat reassuring arm around my shoulder from Maria. She was shushing me and rocking me slightly. I clung to her and cried. I cried for the pain she endured and the fact that she raised an amazing son alone. I cried because Emmet never got to know his father, our father, who was a dork at times. But he was funny and smart and loving. I cried because he would never know him, and if Maria had her way he would never know his sister.

"MOM! What is going on in there?" Emmet shouted through the door. "So help me God, I will break this door down if I don't get an answer."

I could hear Rosalie and Edward trying to stop him. Maria left my side and went to open the door.

"Emmet! You will not speak to me that way. You destroyed too much furniture when you were growing up, you needn't do it anymore!" Maria scolded. Emmet looked down sheepishly.

"I heard yelling. What is going on? Why is Bella crying?" He asked as he came to kneel in front of me. I couldn't look at him. Instead I jumped up and ran to Edward. He gathered me in his arms and took over where Maria left off.

"Someone needs to start explaining." Emmet said warily. I heard the door shut and Maria move to sit behind her desk again. Edward lifted me and carried me to the couch that was pushed along the wall.

"Emmet, there is something that I need to explain to you. It's not going to be easy and I have the feeling that you're going to be very angry and hurt in the end. Please understand that was never my intention; I just wanted to protect you from it." Maria said as evenly as possible.

"Maybe I should leave…" I heard Rosalie say.

"No babe, stay here please?" Emmet asked softly. I looked up and watched as Maria nodded.

"Emmet, I love you very much. I have always done what I thought was best and fair for you." Maria took a breath and Emmet interrupted her.

"Is this about Bella being my sister?" Emmet asked quietly. I heard two other gasps along with my own. I looked up and saw Rosalie holding Emmet's hand but she had her head down. Maria was wide-eyed and when I looked up to Edward he looked shocked too.

"What do you mean Emmet?" Maria asked slowly.

Emmet sighed and leaned down to whisper in Rosalie's ear. She nodded and left the office. He leaned back in his chair and didn't say anything until Rosalie came back with a bottle of Jamison and 5 shot glasses. Rosalie busied herself with pouring the amber liquid into the glasses and passing them around.

"You knew?" Maria asked as she looked from her son to his girlfriend and back again.

"Yes, for several years. I had his name when I went to the island. When I did some digging I found some things out." Emmet started. He set his glass aside and I realized that no one had taken a drink.

"I met Charlie Swan before he died. I didn't want anything more from him than meeting him. I wasn't even angry with him, or you Mom."

I had stopped crying, that much I was sure of; but I wasn't sure what the emotions were that I had swirling inside of me.

"Why didn't you just tell me Emmet?" I asked quietly. He looked at me over his shoulder.

"I wasn't sure you knew. Not until we had dinner at the Cullen's." he exhaled and I knew what he meant.

"When you looked at me, I knew. You can see him in me as much as I see him in you."

I was speechless; we were all at a loss for words.

"I don't want to be rude, but what do you want?" Edward asked suddenly. "You called Bella to the island on the pretense of buying her land and developing it."

I looked up to Edward and he shrugged.

"I did want to develop." Emmet said with a sigh. "When I heard about some of the scandal and the legend, I thought it would be perfect to do something to help the town and draw the tourists in. But the more I thought about it, the more I hated the idea."

I moved off Edward's lap and perched on the edge of the couch.

"I never expected you to actually show up, let alone decide to stay and keep the place." He looked broken. Rosalie stood behind him with her hands on his shoulders as if she was trying to soothe him, while Maria remained behind her desk.

I knew there would be time for logic later, but I had a few questions for now.

"Em, what did Charlie say to you?" When you met him?" I asked softly. I watched as the grizzly turned into a teddy bear.

"He said his only regrets were not telling your family and not being a father to me." His eyes went soft and when the tears formed I stood and moved to him. He looked up at me carefully.

"Did you forgive him?" When he nodded, I continued. "Can you forgive your mother?"

"I already have." He replied as a warm smile was shared between mother and son.

"Have you ever wanted a sister?" I asked.

Emmet looked up at me with the face of a kid on Christmas morning. He stood up and towered over me.

"I have for the last few years."

I smiled and threw my arms around him. He held tight and hugged me like a brother should. I started to cry again and I felt Emmet's warm tears on the top of my head.

A couple hours later and an extensive amount of tears I found myself waking up on my air mattress. I didn't remember coming back to my apartment, and I didn't remember going to sleep. I shifted and found that it was still light outside because my curtains were open.

I looked to my wrist and saw that it was only 4:30 in the afternoon.

"Edward?" I croaked out. My throat was dry and my mouth felt like cotton. I rolled over to get out of bed and saw a bottle of water on the floor. I picked it up and drank it greedily. I noticed my phone blinking at me, but I got up to use the bathroom; ignoring it.

When I was finished I came back out and picked up my phone and wandered into the living room. It looked so deserted with all the boxes and furniture finally gone. I looked on the patio but Edward wasn't there. It seemed he wasn't even in my apartment. I opened my phone and found a text from him.

_Bells, I went for a walk. Couldn't sleep, you were out. I'll grab some food on my way back. I love you._

I smiled at his words. I had a man that loved me and was going to bring me food; things were good. I looked out the window where Emmet and I had stood hours before and everything came rushing back to me. My voice caught in my throat.

I looked down at my phone and I knew what I needed to do.

The phone rang once, twice, and then three times. I was ready to hang up when the line finally picked up.

"Hello?" a familiar voice answered. I sighed and felt a little bit steadier.

"Hey Alice, its Bella." I said as evenly as possible.

"Bella! Hey, how are you? How's California?" Alice bubbled with questions and I laughed heartily. It felt good after the events of the day.

"Things are good. Is Jasper there?" I asked over her hyperness.

"Oh, of course. Sorry Bella, hold on." I heard her call for my friend, my surrogate brother. I could hear murmuring on the other side and then jasper greeted me warmly.

"Jasper, I really need to talk to you." I said a little too desperate for my own liking.

"What's wrong, Isabella? What happened?" he asked suddenly concerned.

"Before I tell you, I need to know something. Don't be afraid to be honest." I began, "Did you tell Alice about my parents? Everything about them?"

I felt him hesitate and he finally broke the silence.

"Alice knows. I didn't mean to tell her but I-" I cut him off.

"Jazz, its fine. Really. Can you put me on speaker or tell her to pick up the other phone?" I asked calmly.

"Ok, Bells, you're on speaker and we're both here." Jasper informed me. Alice gave a tiny 'hello' to confirm.

"Ok, so you both know that my father had an affair just after he and my mother were married and that it produced a child. A son that my dad never mentioned or recognized as his own; at least not to us." I explained slowly, as if they were children and wouldn't understand.

"Go on Bella, tell us what happened." Alice said softly. I smiled to myself and realized that Alice was just the type of girlfriend I had always wanted.

"I met him. My brother, I mean. His mother too." I rushed out. I could almost hear their mouths gaping.

"What do you mean you 'met him'?" Jasper asked.

"It's Emmet." I said and then proceeded to explain my suspicions and concerns and how our lunch had turned out.

"Jasper, he had my dad's Impala. Remember at dinner when I said that Charlie had on just like it and I learned how to drive in it? Charlie gave it to him! I had already left for school and Emmet had come to find him." I exclaimed.

"How are you all doing with this, Bella?" Alice asked me pointedly. I grinned; I had a brother.

"So far, so good. Emmet says that he doesn't want anything from the family estate, and we'll go over all that with a lawyer…but he does want a sister. He isn't angry at Charlie or his mother or me for that matter." I said; I was feeling a little giddy. "It seems like all his intentions are from the heart. I want to get to know my brother."

"Bells, Edward and I have always taken great care of you. I've been more surrogate brother than him, but we both love you. Are you sure you're making the right decision?" Jasper asked as I knew he would. He was always protecting me; using kid-gloves on me. I appreciated him for it.

"I think so. It's going to take time, but I want to get to know him and see where that goes. I'll meet with the family lawyer and find out what should be done legally." I paused, I didn't want to think the worst but I needed to protect myself. "He says he doesn't want anything, but I probably should find out if he's actually entitled to anything and then make it legal. He doesn't even want our name, Jazz."

I could hear them both breathing and I could have sworn I heard them speaking in hushed tones.

"Bella?" Alice's voice called softly. "I think it's wonderful that you found out who your brother is after all this time. You couldn't ask for a better brother than Emmet. But let me give you some advice; go speak to a lawyer as soon as possible. Ideally the day you get back to Washington." I heard her sharp intake of breath and I brace myself for a rant.

"Bella, the only thing you can do at this point is to protect yourself and what you have. I know Emmet and I believe that he doesn't want anything, but you should be smart about this and get some legal advice. That's all there is to it." Alice explained concisely.

I agreed with her whole heartedly. I would do what I could to protect what was left of my family and what was given to me.

"You're right, I know you are." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I almost chuckled to myself at the Edward-like trait. "I'm excited, but I know that I need to take care of some things first. Anyway, how're things up there?"

Alice squealed, "Well, I got our flowers ordered and picked out bridesmaid dresses. Speaking of Bella, I know we haven't known each other very long, but would you be a bridesmaid? Rose is obviously going to be my maid of honor, but would you?"

I smiled to myself, "Absolutely Alice. I'd love to! Thank you for asking me!" We laughed a little and she told me more of their plans.

"Speaking of locations is the offer still open to use the house?" she asked nervously.

"It is; in fact we're going to work on it as soon as we get back. Jasper, I want to add on to the house. And maybe build some small cottages in the garden on the back of the property. What do you think?" I asked excitedly.

"Well, without seeing the plans I'm not sure, but if it's what you want and Edward can design it, then it'll be great!" Jasper replied.

We chatted for a little while longer and I was laughing about Jasper's face peeling from the sunburn when Edward came in through the door.

He smiled at me hesitantly and then it broadened when he saw my face. I gestured for him to come over and planted a smacking kiss on his lips.

"Jasper and Alice." I mouthed to him. He grinned and grabbed the phone from me.

"Hey guys!" He exclaimed. He laughed and handed the phone back. I said my goodbyes to the two of them and hung up.

"Hey, where have you been? Did you get lost?" I asked as I climbed up onto the kitchen counter. Edward looked at me and smiled softly. His eyes were searching mine.

"I love you, Bella. Do you know that?" He asked me quietly. I nodded and pulled him close to me. I held him to me and squeezed him tight.

"I know. I love you too. I always have." I pulled him back and looked into his eyes. "Are you ok?"

He nodded, "I'm ok. It's been a long day, huh?" I nodded and ran my hands through my hair.

"Yeah, I don't remember much from this afternoon. But, I feel good about everything." I replied.

"That's good, but I want to talk to you about something serious. Ok?" he asked me solemnly as he cupped my face in his hands.

"If this is about Emmet, I'm going to see the family lawyer as soon as we get back to Washington." I said.

Edward grinned, "That's good, but I wasn't worried about that. I know that you'll do the right thing." He said as he skimmed his hands down my cheek. I leaned into his touch. "What I wanted to talk to you about is Mexican food. I don't know what you like."

I threw my head back and started laughing as Edward pulled out a takeout menu for a taco shop around the corner from me. I was trying to point out some selections but he thought it would be funnier to keep my laughing and was tickling me like crazy.

I knew then, in that very moment that no matter what the future brought for us, or for my new family, or anything else; that I would be satisfied, content and happy with a man that thought making me laugh was better than dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok, so my apologies for not updating until now, and giving you a short chapter at that! I've been reworking this story and when my work schedule changed, I realized I didn't have much free time left over. It's a slight cliff hanger, but I can say that another update WILL follow soon. Thanks again to all my readers, you guys are totally what I do this for! Oh! And on a side note, I'm changing some details of this story and sending it out to be published as a short story. I'll let you know how that goes it if comes to anything.**

_Makeovers are like crack to me.-Kurt, Glee; Season 1_

**Edward Cullen POV**

_The mist coming off the ocean was whipping around my knees. My movements were stiff and strained as I made my way to Bella's house. It looked different to me, but then again I had the feeling I hadn't been here in a very long time. Rain had stopped and I could still smell it in the air, mixing with the saltiness from the sea. _

_I looked up as I reached the front drive. I saw no car or sign that anyone was home. I just knew that I needed to be inside; near her things, to smell her and feel her around me even if I couldn't be near her. I looked up to the Widow's Walk and saw my love standing there, waiting for me. _

_She looked down and confusion flickered across her face as she registered who I was. I smiled and waved to her and the next thing I knew I was watching her turn from me. I stood there baffled by this turn of events. I felt sure in my heart that she would be pleased, even excited to see me. Apparently, I was wrong._

_I continued to stand, rooted to the ground feeling hopeless because Bella didn't want me. I looked up once again to the walk and was about to turn around and leave. Suddenly, Bella came bursting through the door and ran into my arms. I could feel the soft tresses that tumbled down her back, and smell the sweet fragrance she carried._

_It was then that I realized there was something different. She smelled of roses and not of freesias. Her hair was lighter and stick straight. When I pulled her away to look into her eyes, I saw hazel instead of chocolate brown._

"_My love, I've waited so long for you to return to me." This stranger said softly. I could only nod, for I knew who she was. I knew why she spoke to me as she did. I moved some hair off her face and caught sight of my hand. It was weathered and rough; like they had seen years of hard work and manual labor._

_I took a quick look around once again and saw the water pump on the side of the house and a maid using it. I noticed the lamps that lit the drive had candles flickering in them. I pulled the woman away from me and held her at arm's length. She was wearing a muted grey dress with long sleeves and a high collar._

_I looked down my body and saw black sailor's pants with buttons on each side. I ran a hand through my hair and found little of it atop my head._

"_Dearest, you seem troubled." the woman said and I nodded slowly._

"_You are his, but you are not mine. Do you know how long I spent waiting for him to return to me?" she asked sadly while wiping a tear. "He never came. I heard stories of how he fought to protect what was his, but he couldn't be strong enough to live and come for me."_

_I dropped my hands from her shoulders as she began to cry. She motioned somewhat carelessly and I saw Bella, my Bella standing on the front porch. She smiled warmly at me and I knew then that I wanted her always and longer than that._

"_Stay with her. Do not lose what you have, for if you do, you will be damned like me." The woman replied._

"_Anabelle, he came back for you, after you died." I said quietly. Something flickered in her eyes, but she remained stoic._

"_He never came for me, I waited and I still wait." She responded. She stepped away and I felt as if I was hurtling through the air. Through time itself._

_When I came to a standstill I found myself facing several imposing looking men, all with swords in their hands. I instinctively drew my cutlass out of the scabbard and took my stance._

"_Young man, you should simply step aside. No harm will come to you if you do." This leader, as he obviously was, said calmly._

"_I cannot step aside and have you claim that which I have rightfully earned. My love waits for me and I shall return to her with my fortune intact." I shouted._

_He seemed to appraise me and then with a flick of his head two of his men rushed at me. I fought them off easily, but carelessly. I had studied and learned how to win; I would not, could not lose now._

_As the two lay still on the deck, bleeding, the leader turned to me and snarled._

"_You've taken two of my best from me!" he shouted over the rush of wind and waves._

"_They weren't fit to be considered 'your best'." I replied coolly. He looked at with his beady eyes and then broke in laughter._

"_My boy, you belong on the sea. Why should you ever want to leave it? And for some woman, I think not."_

_I stared at him for a moment before I lowered my weapon._

"_What is it that you want from me?" I asked defiantly._

"_Come sail with me, I can make you wealthier than you ever imagined." He said proudly._

_I felt an internal struggle; in my mind's eye I saw Anabelle waiting patiently for me. But I also envisioned a world and all its fortune at my feet. _

_I started to step towards the sea hearty captain. "Masen, my name is Anthony Masen."_

"_Clearwater to you boy. You've made a fine choice." Was all he said as we boarded his ship. I was just about to step onto his deck…_

"Edward! Don't go!" Bella screamed out in her sleep. I jolted awake and was instantly at her side, calming her down.

"Bella, baby I'm right here. Wake up Bella." I soothed her as her thrashing slowed. When she stilled I pulled her closer to me and kissed her hair.

"I was losing you…you were leaving me." She cried softly into my chest. I stroked her hair. I wanted to comfort her, but I was still reeling from my own dream.

"I'm not going anywhere. What happened?" I asked as I sat up and pulled her with me.

Bella began to tell me how she dreamt that it was just after her parents funeral, but we had been together and I was telling her that I had a job offer and was trying to decided whether or not to take it. I had eventually chosen to walk away from her for the promise of more money.

I couldn't help but see the similarities between our two dreams.

"Baby, I'm not going anywhere. I promise you. I just got you back, I'm not letting go that easily." I said as I kissed her lips lightly.

"I know it was just a dream, but my heart still hurts. Hold me until I go back to sleep, please?" she all but begged of me. I slid back down with her and spooned her until I could feel her breathing even out and I knew that she was sleeping again.

I crept out of bed slowly and looked at my alarm clock. 5:49 am. I might as well get up anyway.

I grabbed my phone and some clean clothes and headed to my guest bedroom to shower and change. I turned on the water and stepped inside. I leaned my forehead against the cool tile wall and let the water pressure beat out the tension in my shoulders.

We had been back on the island for about 3 weeks; March was quickly approaching. I had a meeting today with the city planner and then a trip to Seattle to file the blueprints before we could begin the construction. We were adding a wing onto the house that would have three stories; each with 1 master bedroom and 4 smaller bedrooms.

We were also going to build 5 small cottages on the back side of the property that would have full bathrooms and small kitchens. Bella thought those would give a more secluded vacation spot and still be a part of the B and B.

I straightened myself out and washed my hair and body and finally climbed out of the shower. I dried quickly and got dressed. Today was khakis and a white button up shirt. I wanted to wear more than work clothes to these meetings.

I made my way to the kitchen and smelled coffee brewing. I looked at the time and was shocked to see that I had been in the shower for 40 minutes. I poked my head into my bedroom and noticed that Bella was up and gone. I figured she had gone for her run. I grabbed a mug and poured myself some coffee and grabbed the paper that was brought in and sitting on the counter.

I was halfway through with my second cup when Bella came back. I leaned back in my chair and took a good look at her when she couldn't see me.

She was wearing her cutoff sweatpants and a purple UCLA hooded sweatshirt. She stretched on my front porch and I found myself smiling at how much I enjoyed seeing her there. Although, I often smiled when I thought of how much I enjoyed seeing her all over my house.

We had started calling it home. It tickled me pink.

She came through the door and pulled out her ear buds.

"Stop watching me Cullen." She said with a smirk as she sauntered over and gave me a smacking kiss.

"I'm not allowed to watch beautiful women that I happen to love?" I asked playfully.

She grinned but stepped away, "Not today Edward. You're already dressed and I need to take a shower and get changed." Bella informed me as she backed away. I heard her head into the kitchen and pour a cup of coffee before heading into the shower.

I was folding up the paper and preparing to meet her in the shower someone knocked on the front door. I up and walked over looking out the side window to see who was here. I felt myself stiffen slightly when I saw Emmet.

It's not that I didn't like Emmet; I really did. I just was still very concerned about Bella and their new relationship. I put on my friendliest smile and opened the door.

"Hey Emmet." I said as I stuck my hand out. He took it rather sheepishly and I let him inside.

"Morning, How're you doing?" he asked as he stepped inside. I shut the door behind us. I gestured Emmet to the kitchen and poured him a cup of coffee.

"Good, good. I have a meeting today to get the plans approved. Hopefully we'll start renovations this week." I said casually as I poured myself another cup of the hot liquid.

"Good. I've got a feeling that no one is going to stop anything. They all know how good this will be for the town." He said evenly.

"So what's going on Emmet?" I asked, trying to sound casual. He eyed me over the rim of his mug.

"You don't like me much, do you?" he asked suddenly. I sighed and ran a hand through my unruly hair.

"It's not that Emmet; I like you quite a bit. I consider you a friend, it's just that…" I trailed off.

"You're just worried about Bella?" he looked to me and I saw anguish in his eyes.

I expelled the breath I was holding, "Yeah, I am. You come out of nowhere and you know that she's your sister. Then there's the issue about her inheritance and you not wanting anything to do with it." I pushed away from the kitchen counter and started to pace.

"It's your family, and I'm not saying you aren't entitled, but I worry about her not rushing into any decisions and then getting screwed over in the end."

Emmet set his cup down gently and looked me over, as if he was deciding the exact words to say.

"Apparently Bella didn't tell you." He paused and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Charlie left me an inheritance when he died. It was in his will. I received it when I turned 25." Emmet said evenly.

I stopped where I was and turned to look at him. I was surprised; I wanted to believe that Charlie Swan was a compassionate man and had thought of the son he never knew, but I wall still surprised to hear that he had taken care of Emmet.

"The only thing that I have asked of Bella is that we learn how to be family and that the inn is run by the 'Swan Family'." He said.

Again, another revelation to me.

"I wasn't aware of any of that. I'm surprised and pleased I guess that I don't have to worry so much." I said as I shrugged my shoulders. I stuck my hand out and we shook briefly.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you two settled all that." Bella proclaimed as we both turned to stare at her, "Even if wasn't any of the other one's business." She said with her arms crossed over her chest.

Both Emmet and I ducked our heads ashamedly.

"Don't even start. Edward, I asked you to trust me. I wanted to tell you about the inn myself." She said as she moved to the fridge and plucked a bowl out of it. "And Em, that wasn't any of his business."

She opened the bowl and started picking out bite sized pieces of fruit and eating them slowly.

"Bells, I'm sorry, but I was tired of dancing on egg shells around him." Emmet said as he jerked his thumb in my direction. "You may have felt like it wasn't any of his business, but it's mine and I should be allowed to decide who I tell."

Bella rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders, "You're right, I know that. Are you two going to get along now?"

I was struggling to not laugh. She looked so funny standing there with her hands on her hips like she was scolding us. She reminded me a lot of Renee right then.

"We'll be just fine now." Emmet said, breaking the silence.

"Good." Bella stifled a yawn as she put the bowl away in the fridge. "Is Rosalie up and ready to go?"

I picked my coffee back up and found it cold. I stuck it in the microwave for a minute while Bella and Emmet talked about their trip into Seattle today. Alice was looking for wedding dresses and bridesmaid dresses and Emmet was driving them.

Bella also had an appointment with our coin guy Eric. All in all, it was going to be a busy day for all of us.

"What's Jasper doing today?" Emmet asked as he picked up his cold coffee.

"He's picking up paint for me today. And he's supposed to be moving furniture around inside the house." Bella explained as she poured herself a second cup of coffee. I knew she was tired; she usually only drank one.

"What do you mean 'supposed to'? I asked. Bella smiled at me over her coffee mug.

"Have you seen the weather? Today is a fishing day." She said evenly. I laughed out loud and Emmet joined me as his phone went off. He excused himself and walked into the living room to answer the call.

I walked over to Bella and wrapped her in my arms. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked quietly.

"I was planning to. Every time I thought about bringing it up we were talking about renovations and permits, designs." She looked up at me, "And we both haven't been sleeping very well."

"I've been sleeping just fine. How can I help it when I get to be next to you all night?" I said smugly.

"Are you trying to make me vomit?" Bella asked, but she laughed. "I know that you get up about an hour before you normally would and you either go sleep in the spare room or take a shower and start your day. Tell me: is it my snoring that's shoving you out of bed or the nightmares?"

I looked down into her chocolate pools. She saw through me so easily. I hated it and loved it all at the same time.

"Ok, so maybe I've been having some trouble sleeping, that doesn't negate the fact that Charlie left Emmet and inheritance." I said pointedly.

Bella pulled out of my grasp and looked me dead in the eye, "You aren't family Edward. As far as I'm concerned that is family business." She dumped her cup of coffee down the drain and stormed away.

I stood there dumbfounded. I wasn't family? Jasper and I had been Bella's brothers growing up, but now I wasn't her _family_?

I stalked after her into the bedroom and slammed the door behind me. I could see her standing at the bathroom sink brushing her teeth. This would give me a perfect opportunity to speak my peace while she couldn't interrupt me. Or she would douse me with toothpaste. It was a chance I was willing to take.

"What do you mean I'm not 'family'?" I asked as if it were a dirty word. She simply glared at me into the mirror.

"Who helped you learn to ride a bike? Who helped with your geometry homework? Who made sure that you always had someone to talk to or someone to beat up whoever made you feel like crap?" I shouted at her. She spit in the sink and started to answer.

"Don't even say Jasper. I know he was there, we both were. How can you say that I'm not family to you?!" I was seething and I knew that if I got any closer to her I wouldn't be able to control myself. I'd never hurt her physically, but there are other ways to hurt.

Bella took her time finishing her teeth. Then rinsing and putting her toothbrush away. When she finally turned to look at me something was shinning in her eyes, but it wasn't tears; it was fury.

"So you think that because we grew up together that entitles you to know every detail? Where were you the last three years?" She shouted back at me. "You were off being an idiot. Where were you when I needed help with trigonometry in college? Where were you when I got my first great job? Where were you when I graduated? Oh that's right, you were off being the poster boy for some stupid firm and eating up everything they gave to you!" she pushed past me into the bedroom and as I turned around to face her I thought I could see Alice hovering in the kitchen.

Bella was slamming drawers in the dresser and finally slipped a ring on her right hand and the necklace I had given when she graduated from UCLA over head.

I just stared; she'd so easily put me into my place. I hadn't even realized we were actually fighting, but the evidence was there in the way the tension clung to air.

"You probably don't want to hear me say I'm sorry, so I won't until you're ready to hear it." I said evenly as she crossed her arms over her chest and let out a puff of air. "You have a point; I wasn't always there for you at the times that you needed me or wanted me the most. But, I feel like you're failing to see that I'm here now, trying desperately to make it up to you, to show you that I care…then you keep something like this from me, and it's not even that big of a deal." I walked to the doorway and turned back to look at her.

Bella had dropped her arms and was looking to me with tears in her eyes.

"I just feel like even though you say that you love me, you still don't trust me; even with the little things." I said before I stepped out the door.

I took a quick glance around and noticed that our friends had the decency to go stand out on the back deck. I grabbed my keys and my briefcase and left the house.

**Bella Swan POV**

I stood there staring at the room at large; the room that Edward had just stormed out of. I knew our friends were here, I couldn't let them see me upset. I know that they had heard at least part of the fight. I was so embarrassed. I walked back to the bathroom and wiped at my eyes. I would shed any more tears over him. I promised myself years ago.

I heard a light knock on the bedroom door. I turned to see Alice standing there. Her eyes were wide and her face was a little red.

"Hey Alice, you guys ready to leave?" I asked as I grabbed my purse. I looked up at Alice and saw her concern written on her face.

"Um, sure Bella. Are you ok?" Alice asked as she took a step towards me. I sighed.

"I'm fine." I said as I slung my purse over my shoulder. "Actually, I'm not ok. I want you to have a great day dress shopping, so let's do this now so I'm not a party pooper." I sat down at the end of the bed.

Alice came and sat next to me. "Tell me." She said as she wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"He thinks that I don't think of him as family." I started, but I stopped myself. "I told him he wasn't. Oh god Alice, I'm such a jerk!" I cried as fresh tears sprang to my eyes.

"I'm not going to lie and say that I didn't hear anything or that Jasper never told me anything about the two of you. The point is Bella; Edward is family; regardless of the fact that you guys had some rough years." She stood to pace in front of me and I was reminded of an army general; a very tiny one.

"Since you've been back from California he probably feels like you're shutting him out. You've known Emmet for like, three seconds and you're confiding in him, making long term plans, and instead of letting Edward in, you're not." She looked at me pointedly.

She had me pegged; like I said, I'm a jerk.

"Bella, look…I can't say I understand, because I've never been in this situation, but I will say that I think it's a little strange how you're seemingly replacing Edward for Emmet. Yes he's your brother, and there's a certain amount of loyalty there, but you're had a real brother all your life." Alice sat back down next to me and turned me to look at her.

"And, if you haven't noticed, Edward is in love with you. You guys are making this place a home." She brushed some hair out of my face. "Learn how to have a real brother and learn how to have a boyfriend."

The way she explained it to me made me feel as if it were the simplest concept in the whole world.

I was such a jerk.

"Alice, would you mind if I met you guys in Seattle? I need to do something before I leave." I asked, hoping she would understand.

"Of course, you know where we'll be." She stood up and walked to door. Just as she was about to head into the kitchen she turned around. "Bella?" I looked up to Alice, "I really love Edward. I know he hurt you, but that doesn't mean you have to hurt him too."

I nodded but Alice was already retreating. I heard Rosalie and Emmet's hushed voices as the three of them left the house. I glanced at my watch and saw that if I hurried, I could catch Edward before his meeting.

I wiped at my eyes as I grabbed my purse and headed for the front door. I hopped in my car and sped to City Hall.

I knew that I loved Edward. I also knew that a huge part of this relationship was me learning to trust him again. The best way to do that was to let him in. Sure, I let him back into my heart. And I let him back into my bed, but I wasn't sharing the important things; which were also little things and life changing ones.

I pulled up out front of a grey stone building and saw Edward standing on the steps looking at his phone. I turned off my car and hopped out. If Edward had noticed me, he didn't show it.

"Edward!" I called as I raced up the steps. He looked up and registered my presence and went back to his phone.

When I reached his side I took a moment to collect myself.

"Edward, I'm sorry." I began. He slipped his phone into his pocket and looked at me.

"Me too." He replied sadly. "I don't know how to make us work, Bella."

His words hit me hard, and I was afraid of their hidden meaning.

"Does that mean that you don't want to try?" I asked quietly. I was fighting against tears for a third time this morning.

"I want to, but I don't know if I can." He turned to face me and took my hands in his, "How do we do this?"

I took a deep breath, "We learn together." I pulled his body to mine and hugged him close. "Edward, you are my family. To say that you are anything less is just mean and untrue. I know that a big part of making us work is me learning to trust you again." I pulled away and looked up into his sparkling eyes.

"I should have told you about everything." I stared into his eyes, searching for his forgiveness.

I wasn't sure about what I saw there. His eyes were hesitant and I had the feeling that even though we both meant our apologies, I wasn't about to be forgiven so easily.

"Bella, I have to get inside to set up." Edward said as he disentangled himself from my arms and pulled away. "Can we talk about this later?" he asked as he picked up his briefcase.

I fought back tears yet again and the feeling of rejection.

"Of course. Thanks for doing this, I really appreciate it." I said as I took a deliberate step backwards.

"You'll let me know how everything goes?" I asked as I tried to hide the hurt in my voice.

"Bella, you know I will." He glanced at his watch and then to the front doors. "Look, if all goes to plan, I'll be in Seattle in a few hours, how about we meet for lunch before you go to see about the coins?"

"Um, sure. That's fine. I should really go, I'm so late." I said as I started to retreat. I turned and Edward grabbed my arm. He pulled me to his body and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I love you Bella. We'll figure this out." He said quietly.

All I could do was nod and squeeze a hug to him before we broke apart. He walked to the doors and went to secure my future with our town.

I headed down the steps to my car and forced myself to get in and head to the ferry. I trusted Edward enough to have him take over the renovations for my home and my future business. I trusted him enough to sleep with him, and most importantly I loved him.

I sighed as I made my way to the docks. Today was going to be a long day, and I was sure that things were going to get worse before they got better.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: MANY apologies for my apparent laziness and abandonment of this story. I didn't have internet ever at home, and I finally moved back to California…as of yesterday. A land where the internet is aplenty! So, I hope you're all still with me and The Walk. For all that review…you'll get a teaser chapter of a brand new story I'm working on! Love to you all.**

_If you look for the bad in people, you will surely find it._

_Abraham Lincoln_

**Edward Cullen POV**

A few hours after my meeting with the city planners, who had approved of Bella's plans for the Bed and Breakfast, I was walking out of the city planner's office in Seattle, where I had dropped off all her plans. I was excited to tell Bella about her vision coming true.

Even though we had spoken earlier, I knew that things were not going to be good anytime soon. Even with the excitement of all her plans falling into place, we still had a lot to do for us. If she wanted us to be _us_.

I had loved Bella for so long and I had been so stupid to believe that she would never truly want me. Then spending so much time driving myself away from her and making sure she stayed away from me, I couldn't imagine that she truly wanted to be with me.

But I was determined to make it work.

I pulled my cell phone out and dialed her number, and I found myself anxious for her to answer. When she finally answered I felt my lips curve upwards in a smile.

"Edward, good news or bad news?" she asked without even greeting me. I chuckled quietly.

"No 'hello' for me Bells? That's just mean, after all the hard work I've been doing for you this morning while you were shopping!" I knew that would touch a nerve and distract her.

"Shopping?" she shrieked into the phone. "You think this has been fun for me? Alice made me try on like, 70 dresses! Some of them were pink and if you think for one minute that I am…or wait." Bella started to laugh, "You got me. I'm sorry. Hi, how are you?"

I love being right.

"I'm good. I'm in Seattle. I was wondering if I could steal you away for lunch?" I asked as I checked my watch.

"I'd love to escape. Where do you want to meet? Pike's marketplace?" she asked.

"Sounds good. Can you met in 20 minutes?" I asked as I pulled into a parking space by the seaside marketplace.

"Sure, see you then." She answered and hung up. I turned off my engine and climbed out of my truck and stretched. I was feeling fairly confident in what I wanted to say to Bella; the point that I wanted to make.

I wanted her to understand that we each had issues with the other one and we needed to get over them. Her biggest issue was knowing if she could trust me. Mine was not being stupid enough to let her down again. I was walking into the market when my cell phone rang with a new text.

I pulled it out of my pocket and opened it to find a picture message from Rosalie.

_Take a look at this girl!_

I clicked on the picture to see Bella standing barefoot in a merlot colored bridesmaid dress. It was strapless and the hem hit just below her knees. The fabric was shiny and was gathered at bit at one side of her hips. Her head was thrown back and she was laughing.

She looked perfect. Bella was beautiful, caring, kind and knew what she wanted out of her life.

I was lucky she even gave me the time of day anymore.

I saved the picture to my phone and set it as my background.

I walked around for about 10 minutes when Bella called and asked where I was. I told where to meet me and I clutched the single lily that I had bought a little tighter in my hand.

I saw her weaving through the crowd and smiled when she beamed at me. She flung her arms around me when she reached me and I squeezed her tight.

"I love you." I whispered into her ear. When she pulled away I handed her the flower. "I mean it Bella. More than the love I've always had for you, but a love that has only grown since I realized what it was."

She blushed and went to speak, but I cut her off. I wasn't done yet.

"I know that I need to earn your trust and that we have things that we need to work through, but I want you to know that I love you. I will do whatever it takes to show you that every day that you'll let me have with you. I just want to make you happy and love you for the rest of my life. Is that ok?"

Her eyes swam with tears, "I really wanted to still be upset about this morning…but I'm so happy about the house and the fact that you love me. I love you too Edward. As much, if not more than you love me. I want to figure out how to make us work." She rose up on her toes and pressed her lips to mine.

I pulled her to my body and returned the kiss with a hungry passion that made me light headed and weak in my knees. I was vaguely aware of a few people cat-calling us.

Bella pulled away from me embarrassed, but I grinned.

"This woman loves me!" I shouted to anyone that would listen. "She's agreed to let me love her and I'm not going to let her down." Some people around us cheered and applauded, while Bella cringed into my chest and started to drag me away.

"Edward, that is so embarrassing!" she squealed as she dragged me off and we found a tiny restaurant to grab some lunch.

After we had ordered a couple of lobster rolls and some chowder, Bella just stared at me a moment over her iced tea.

"I know we need to talk about it, but I just don't want to go over this morning right now." She said as she set her glass down. "I had such a great time with Alice and Rosalie and I'm in such a good mood right now."

I nodded as our server came back with our food and we tucked in. I loved watching Bella eat; not because I found it erotic, but because she was so in love with food. She once said when she was still in high school that she wouldn't be surprised if she ended up being 300 pounds with all the food she ate.

I seriously doubt that will ever happen, but I'd love her just the same.

"Edward? I said I wanted to ask you something 'delicate'." Bella said, and I broke away from my thoughts.

"What's up?" I asked as I set my roll down and took a drink of my lemonade.

"Well, I'm not sure how to go about this without offending you…but I guess just saying it is the best way." She cleared her throat and sat up a little straighter in her seat. "Ok, so as I see it, you basically make your living by working on the island, right?"

I nodded and spooned some up some chowder and continued to eat. I was pretty sure I knew where she was going with this.

"Ok, I know that you have access to the house account, with my permission, but we never went over just how much your services cost. I mean, you're filing all the paper work and you'll be hiring people, all that should come out of the account. But, what about you?" she blushed and drew her bottom lip up between her teeth and started to chew it.

I laughed silently to myself; she was worried about my financial situation. That was just like Bella.

"Ok, well, you're right. I do a lot of work around the island that keeps me stable. If you truly want this to be a professional as possible, I'll work up a quote and we can go from there." I said calmly. Bella looked so relived.

"I can tell you that I would prefer several nights of unbridled passion and then maybe a full body massage." I said as I waggled my eyebrows at her to let her know I was teasing.

She started to giggle and then shook her head.

"I thought that was going to be a lot worse. Thanks." She said as she finished her lobster roll.

"So, when do you go see the coin guy?" I asked as I sat back and tried to rest my stomach. I was stuffed.

Bella glanced down at her watch, "In about an hour. Do you want to come with me?" she asked as she slipped her credit card into the check our waitress had left.

"Sure, that would be great." I said as we waited for the waitress to return. Bella signed her name and we sat for a little longer looking out at the water and talking.

"Ready to go?" Bella asked as she slipped her coat back on.

I nodded and stood with her. I pulled my blazer back on and we walked out hand in hand. Bella had parked on the other side of the market, so I agreed to meet her at the coin shop.

About 30 minutes later we were standing inside the tiny shop waiting for Eric to finish up a phone call.

"So, what do you think?" Bella asked me as we waited and looked around. "I think it's nothing and someone saved it because they thought it was valuable."

I shrugged, "Who knows? Maybe it'll make you the richest woman in the world. Or maybe it will make your family sentimental." She smiled at me as we heard Eric hang up the phone.

He walked over to us looking very excited.

"Sorry about that. It took a little longer than I anticipated." Eric explained as he beckoned us to the main display case. "So, I can't believe that I didn't remember the story when you mentioned you were from the island."

Bella looked at me and then back to Eric.

"What story?" she asked quizzically.

"The legend about the Quileute's that overthrew some conquistadors and stole their treasure." Eric explained, slightly exasperated.

"Never heard of it." Bella and I said in unison.

"Really? Well, it's pretty interesting." Eric cleared his throat. "Story goes that some Spaniards landed on the island and tried to take over. The tribe were warriors and refused to let them take their land. They fought and retained the island for them. They also stole all the treasure the Spanish had."

He looked between both of us and while it was a nice story, I wasn't sure where the coin fit into it.

"They had kept a few Spaniards alive; the ones they believed were smart. They forced them to tell them how to melt the gold and make their own molds to create their own currency. They only made about a dozen because it was incredibly time consuming and ultimately not that important to the tribe." Eric took a breath and looked to Bella.

"I've had this coin dated, checked and rechecked. It's one of those coins. Ms. Swan, the intrinsic value, let alone the historical significance is huge."

I looked over at Bella and I could see that most of the color had drained from her face. I knew she was wondering what she had on her hands; I was curious too.

"What does this mean, Eric?" Bella asked after a moment.

He took his glasses off and took a seat on the stool that was behind the counter.

"This 22 karat coin, dated around 1443 is worth $250,000…roughly." Eric paused to let this sink in and Bella slumped against me a little bit. "If you had all the coins that were made, you would have a collection of incredible value. Monetarily of course, but also historically speaking."

I felt my jaw hit the floor. If everything Eric was telling us was accurate, Bella had inherited 3 million dollars worth of gold coins. The implications of that much money was daunting.

"You're telling me that if someone had, say, all 12 of the original coins that were cast…they would be worth around 3…uh, 3 million…" Bella tried to stutter out; but she fainted instead.

I dropped down to the floor to check on her and Eric went into the back and brought out a few damp paper towels and a cup of water.

"Is she ok? I've never seen anyone faint before!" he said excitedly and nervously. He knelt on the other side of Bella and looked white as a sheet.

"I think she'll be ok," I responded as I felt Bella stirring in my arms. "Here she comes now. Baby, are you ok? Here, Eric brought you some water."

She sat up hesitantly and raised a hand to the back of her head.

"Ouch." She said as she took a sip of water. "Did I really faint? I feel so stupid." She laughed lightly as I helped her to her feet.

"Yeah baby, you really did. I guess the shock got to you." I said as Eric moved the stool from behind the counter to where Bella could sit on it.

"Ms. Swan, is there anything I can do for you?" Eric asked. I think he was worried she was going to sue him or something.

"Actually Eric, yes." Bella paused to look at me, but I just shrugged my shoulders. This was her decision, not mine.

"Could you ask around and see if anyone would be interested in buying?" she asked as she studied the coin and then Eric's face.

"Ms. Swan, I'd be happy to ask around to a few clients, but honestly, I would recommend holding onto it. Collectors are looking for complete sets. If you had a few more, or even all 12, then it would be a collector's dream." Eric explained. "We could probably put them up for auction and get more for them as a whole." He moved back around the counter and began to package the coin up in a protective case.

Bella smiled at me before she let Eric in on our little secret.

"Eric, I'm not so concerned about the money." She began, "And while this coin seems to have been passed down for a reason, I'm not entirely set on keeping it…or the other 11 I have that match it."

We both watched as confusion and then comprehension crossed over his face.

"You…you have all 12 coins?" he stammered out.

Bella simply nodded. He looked at me for confirmation.

"It's true; I've seen them all." I added.

"Ms. Swan, I have a client that would make you an offer today. If you're interested and can give me a few moments, I'll contact him." Eric rushed out.

I got the sense that his giddiness had more to do with the fact that she possessed the complete set, rather than the commission he was sure to get out of this sale.

"Tell you what, Eric?" Bella said as she rose. "Contact your client. Tell him what I have. See what his offer is and let me know. If we can come to some kind of agreement, we'll do business."

Bella pulled out her check book and began writing a check for the services he had already provided.

"Eric, I trust you. You won't let me swindled and you won't do that to one of your clients."

Eric nodded and took her check.

"Thank you Ms. Swan. This would be a very momentous sale for my tiny store." He smiled brightly.

"Thank you for all your work. Please start calling me Bella. I hope to hear from you soon." She grabbed the coin and we walked to the door. We called out goodbyes and walked out onto the street.

**Bella Swan POV**

"Can you believe that?!" I cried as we walked down the street to the parking garage we had used for our respective cars. I caught Edward's arm as we made our way down the sidewalk.

"You scared me back there. Poor Eric too; you sure you're ok?" Edward asked as we walked through the glass doors and into the garage.

"I'm ok. I'm more embarrassed than anything." I answered. We had managed to park next to each other and we were leaning on my car.

"It's almost March. You've only been back in my life for a couple weeks, and I can't get over it." Edward murmured as he moved closer to me.

He cupped my face gently and drew me closer for a chaste kiss.

"Please tell me that you are going to ditch whatever your plans are and come home with me?" he said huskily as he nibbled his way to my ear.

I shuddered in response, but placed my palms firmly on his chest and pushed him away slightly.

"I wish I could, but I have to go finish shopping with Rose and Alice." I said with a small frown.

I really needed to meet back up with them. We were going to look at shoes and accessories for the dresses. Then something about registering, which seemed like something that Jasper should do with Alice, but knowing Jazz the way I did I knew he would trust Alice to take care of that.

Edward groaned, "What am I going to do until you get back?" he asked as he drew closer to me again.

"You could make sure that Jasper moved the furniture around in the house." I said with a chuckle that turned into fits of laughter as Edward began tickling me.

"Oh that's right, send me to check up on Jasper," Edward scoffed. "I won't do you dirty work lady."

I pouted slightly and Edward drew me closer for another kiss; although this one was deep and lingering.

I felt myself moan and lean into his body. Whatever our other problems or issues might be, physical attraction _was not_ one of them.

He pulled away and his eyes were clouded with smoke.

"Please come home; let me make love to you all afternoon." Edward pleaded as he nipped along my jaw down to the hollow of my throat.

I sighed, "Well when you put it that way…" I was abruptly cut off by my cell phone ringing in my purse.

"It's Alice. I know it is." Edward whined. "I hate her so much right now. Her and her stupid wedding."

Edward was right; Alice's name was displayed on the screen. He was grumbling when I answered her call.

"Hello?" I asked simply.

15 minutes later I had met back up with Rosalie, Emmet, and the bride to be.

"Don't mope Bella." Alice chirped at me as we sat in the department store trying on shoes. "You were going to have to come back and finish up with us. You'll be home soon enough."

Rosalie smiled sympathetically in my direction and I looked over to Emmet where he stood stoically with his arms crossed over his chest, as far from the high heels as he could get.

"So, Jasper says that he picked up the paint and moved all the furniture around in the house." Alice told me as she pulled out a pair of black sling back heels and handed them to me.

I checked the size and slipped into them and stood.

"Good, I'm glad he sacrificed the day and took care of that for me." I said as I studied the shoes and decided I didn't like them.

"What kind of paint was he getting? You haven't even remodeled yet; tell me you aren't painting beforehand?" Emmet asked, joining the conversation.

I laughed, "No. I asked him to separate some of the furniture into what I wanted to keep for the inn and what I wanted to keep for personal use." I replied as I sat back down. "The paint is white exterior primer."

"No more sea green?" Rosalie asked with a smirk.

"No more sea green." I confirmed, "Sorry Grammie." I mumbled under my breath.

We finally decided to pick some shoes that could be dyed to match the dresses. After we had ordered those, we headed to the jewelry department. Alice and Rosalie were cooing over some pearls when Emmet came up to my side.

"Are you ok?" he asked quietly. I looked up to my brother. He was staring at me intently.

"I'm good." I answered calmly. "If you're asking about this morning…well, I'm sorry you guys heard anything."

"We're not concerned about that. Is everything ok with you and Edward?" he asked.

"I don't know, Emmet. I know I explained our past to you, but it might be hard for you to understand still." I replied as I looked at a silver locket.

"Try me." Emmet said as he leaned against the display case.

I sighed. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to Emmet about this, but I really didn't want to go over it again. Somehow I knew that Emmet would take that for an answer.

For someone who just connected with his sister, the man was extremely protective.

"I still don't trust him with everything." I said as we moved past where Rosalie and Alice were and found a quiet corner.

"I should have been open with him about Charlie's will. He was worried about it, and I could have put his mind at ease, but I didn't." I explained.

"But, it wasn't any of his concern." Emmet exclaimed. "I mean, of course he's entitled to his concerns, but it's not his father or his family."

Before I could respond, Emmet held up his hand to stop me.

"I understand that he is your family. After growing up together and everything." He said and rolled his head on his shoulders to crack his neck.

"But, shouldn't he have been the one to ease your worries and concerns?"

I thought about that for a minute when Emmet spoke up again.

"I like Edward and he obviously makes you happy. I'm not trying to get in between you two." He put his hands up in defense. "But, shouldn't it have been the other way around?"

I understood what he was saying. I knew he wouldn't like my answer at all.

"As often as I use my logic to look at things and deal with them, I'm more likely to look before I leap." I explained. "Edward has always been serious. I was always the well rounded one, but obviously I've been a bit more impulsive with my decisions."

Emmet looked away and I knew he was thinking of me telling him that I had quit my job before I came back to the island; plus the decision to turn my home in a bed and breakfast.

"Alright Bella, I'm only going to be this sensitive this one time," he replied as he leaned nearer to me. "And if you tell anyone about this, I'll totally deny it."

I giggled quietly as he shot me a look and arched a brow at me. I tried to be serious.

"Do you love him?" he asked and I nodded. "If you trust him with your heart, then you should really trust him with everything else. Because nothing else is a big as that; nothing compares to that."

Emmet smiled at me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I faintly heard Rosalie call to him and he excused himself and walked away.

For a big brute of a man, my brother was apparently a genius.

He was absolutely right; if I could trust Edward with something as precious and fragile as my heart…of course I should trust him with the rest.

I wiped at the tears that were stinging my eyes and walked back over to where the three of them were standing.

"Bella, I've decided that pearls would be great with the dresses." Alice exclaimed as I approached.

"They've got this great design that has an old Hollywood feel and I think it will look great against the dress."

I glanced down at the setting. I had one just like it.

"Excellent Alice, I've got a set that looks exactly like that." I stated as she nodded brightly. "I have to go."

"What? I thought we could a little more shopping." She pouted slightly and I grabbed her hands.

"Alice, let me go now and I promise you can one whole weekday to shop with me, ok?" I pleaded.

She seemed to think this over and apparently she was appeased.

"Ok, go home. I'll talk to you tonight at dinner." Alice said as she pulled me close for a hug. "Go tell him."

I pulled away and gave her a puzzled look. She simply tapped her temple and winked.

I said goodbye to Rosalie and Emmet and headed out to find my car and drive back to the ferry.

Two hours later I was driving up to Edward's house by the docks. I made excellent time.

I saw his truck outside, but I knew that wouldn't mean he was home. I let myself in the front door and heard the shower running in his bathroom.

I walked through the house, depositing my purse on the kitchen counter.

I went to the bedroom and heard his muffled singing.

I began to kick my shoes off and pull off my clothes.

I went to the bathroom door and saw Edward's back. I uttered a low moan and licked my lips. Just as I was about to strip off my bra and underwear, Edward turned around.

His eyes went wide and then I noticed that his right hand was grasping his erection.

I cocked my head to one side and then unclasped my bra and slid it off. I watched as his hand began moving and I stepped out of my underwear.

Edward's head rolled back slightly and I walked to the shower door and opened it and stepped inside.

"You are gorgeous." He said without removing his hand. I felt myself blush as I stepped under the water.

"You came home after all." I leaned towards him and kissed him firmly on his lips. "I'm glad you did."

"I came to talk to you, but if I had known you were busy I would have waited." I said as lightly as possible.

Edward's hand immediately stopped moving and I could see what a chore it was for him to remove it altogether.

"If I had known you were coming…I mean, I wouldn't necessarily be doing…um." He stammered until I reached out and took him in my own hand. He moaned as I copied his previous movements.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked through clenched teeth. I smiled rather smugly.

"Nothing that can't wait until after." I said seriously. Edward's eyes locked with mine.

"After what?" he asked, knowing full well what was going to happen.

"Until after you show me how great sex in this shower can be." I stated simply.

His eyes darkened and his lips were crushing against mine before I even registered that he had moved.

An hour later we were emerging from a freezing shower, completely satisfied and shivering.

I laughed as I trembled trying to get into a pair of sweat pants and a sweater.

"I warned you that if we stayed any longer it would end up getting cold." Edward scolded me.

Tell me it wasn't worth it?" I taunted. He turned to look at me as he rubbed his hair with a towel.

"I never said that. Are you hungry?" he asked as he threw the towel into the hamper. "I was thinking of making chicken and dumplings."

"I'm not too hungry right now, but I might be by the time it's done." I answered.

He walked over and kissed me lightly.

"Good. While I cook, you can tell me whatever it was you wanted to talk about." He walked out of the bedroom and I followed him into the kitchen.

He began pulling all the ingredients out of the fridge and I filled the kettle with water and set it to boil.

"How are you going to make this without cooking a whole chicken?" I asked as I selected a tea bag.

"I had some cooked chicken that I froze. Make me a cup too, please?" he asked as he set about making dinner.

I pulled out another bag and two mugs.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Edward asked casually. I crawled up onto one of the kitchen stools.

"Well, it's about this morning." I started. "Emmet helped me to realize something very important."

"Emmet did?" Edward snorted. "What was it?"

I ignored the tone of his voice and went on.

"Well, for one thing he pointed out that even though you were worried about me and what might happen between Emmet and I…well, maybe you should have been the one to quell my fears about it."

I held my breath and waited for him to respond.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean." He said focusing his gaze on me.

I explained about how if I had just told him everything, then he wouldn't have worried. I then told him what Emmet said about how maybe he should have been the one to assure me, not the other way around.

"Well, he's got a good point." Edward said as he sipped the tea I had poured for him.

"I'm sorry that I didn't see it that way before. I thought I was looking out for you, not trusting you." He said.

I smiled and nodded, "He made another really good point." I waited a beat.

"He said that if I trust you with my heart, then I should be able to trust you with everything else. Because my heart is all that matters and all that is important."

Edward turned towards me again. He looked at me intently.

"Do you trust me with your heart?" he asked as he moved towards me.

I gulped and nodded.

"I need to hear you say it, Isabella." He said as he closed the distance between us.

"I trust you with my heart, Edward. I love you." I said as he came to embrace me.

"I love you, with all my heart." He whispered into my ear. "I know we can make this work."

He pulled away and brushed his lips over mine. I wound my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"Let's forget dinner and spend the rest of the evening in bed." I said huskily.

Edward nipped at my bottom lip and pulled away. He grinned.

"As much as I would love to, we did promise our friends that they could come over for dinner." He reminded me.

I scowled into my tea.

"Stupid friends." I said.

"Now you know how I felt earlier." He responded with a laugh.

I laughed with him and felt a warmth spread through me.

I knew this was how I was going to spend the majority of nights for the rest of my life.

Laughing and loving Edward.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am truly sorry from the bottom of my heart that I haven't updated in SO LONG! I recently left Missouri and moved back to California; it's been an interesting adjustment. I hope you enjoy this Chapter and I'll work on getting another up soon. **

_Sometimes the questions are complicated and the answers are simple._

_Dr. Seuss_

**Bella Swan POV 5 Months Later**

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been years since I last saw my true love, and my heart still longs for him every day. I have often imagined that the child that grows inside me is his, when the truth is it belongs to my husband Jacob. Almost 30 years have tricked slowly by, and yet still I sit here, looking out to the sea and waiting for the return of a man that will never come._

_I have lived a good life. Jacob has been a wonderful husband, and a part of me loves him deeply. I'll be eternally grateful to him for marrying me when I refused numerous other offers and for taking over Father's business and keeping it strong and successful._

_I have tried over the years to fall in love with my husband and return the love he has for me; yet, I have not been able to achieve such feelings. I feel guilty because I know how aware Jacob is of our situation. I believe he feels guilty for the child that grows in me._

_My duties as his wife dictate that I bear him a child. I wish I had not waited until so much later in my life to do this. My only hope is that when he or she is born, that the baby is healthy and will live a long and happy life._

_My decision to go to Jacob that night, 8 months ago has not haunted me. This choice will never be regretted nor will this child be a burden. They will be loved and cherished as long as I am on this earth._

_Jacob knows my feelings about his name. If it should be a boy, I will name him Michael…_

_I have not decided on a name for a girl just yet. However, whatever the gender, this child will carry the name of Swan. _

_Jacob and I argued about that, but he relented after some time. I fear that he pities me; if he does, I say let him! I have never felt pity for myself during these long years, but if someone else should, someone who doesn't know the pain that I have endured…then let them cast their feelings of sympathy on me._

_The island is unbearably hot this summer, and I feel as though it is at its hottest because I am close to term…_

As I read Anabelle's words I found that I was confused as to what to feel for her. She had waited all these years for a man that she truly believed would never return but she wouldn't try to find happiness with a man that obviously adored her.

I sat back on the deck and took a drink from my bottle of water. I glanced out at the water and saw people sailing by. I could hear a dog barking nearby and knew that some family was probably getting ready to hit the water for a late afternoon picnic in the ocean.

July was a beast and I was grateful that Edward had air conditioning in his house.

I moved back inside and thought idly about heading up to the inn to check on things. I slipped a t-shirt over my tank top and found my flip flops. I grabbed my purse and locked the house up.

I climbed into my car and drove through town to my childhood home.

How strange it was that renovations on the house were almost complete, and all I had left to do was buy some new furniture and linens and hire a staff.

I was still amazed at what we had accomplished in 5 months.

When I pulled up to the gates I saw the four most important men in my life standing on the front porch.

Carlisle, Jasper, my brother Emmet, and Edward were talking animatedly and drinking from water bottles.

I swung my car up the lane and around the drive. They all stopped and smiled when they saw me. I parked and got out to walk up to the porch.

Before I could take two steps towards them, Edward flew down the front steps and wrapped me in a huge hug that had my feet leaving the ground.

"I missed you. I was hoping you'd come by today." He said as he kissed my lips softly. He set me back on my feet and grabbed my hand and pulled me up to the porch and out of the sun.

"Hey guys. How's everything going?" I asked in general. They all started talking at once.

"Hold it!" I yelled through my laughter, "One at a time please?"

They all looked between each other and Carlisle finally started.

"Well, you know that we're nearly done," he began as I nodded. "Well, I've been hearing a lot of really great things from around town. Everyone seems to be pleased with the projected tourism the inn will bring in."

That had been a huge worry for me; the town not backing me 100%.

"That's great! What else?" I asked looking to Jasper.

He shifted a little, "Well, I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that the paint we ordered still isn't here."

I frowned at this piece of information. We had been waiting on some interior paint for almost 6 weeks now.

"Ok, so what's the good news?" I asked slightly sullenly.

Jasper beamed, "Rose, Alice, and Esme went to pick it up in Seattle. There have been some problems with their trucks, that's why nothing has been shipping. When I talked to the company this morning I asked if I could just come to pick it up. The girls volunteered."

I felt my jaw drop slightly. "Really? That's…that's fantastic! When will they get back?"

Painting was something we had wanted to start on sooner rather than later.

"Not long, they left around 8 AM." Jasper told me.

I grinned and hugged Jasper hard. He had been such a calming force during all this.

"AND," Emmet said as I let go of Jasper. "The bungalows in the back are finished. They just need to be painted and furnished. And the delivery truck with all the furniture has already been delivered and is sitting in our storage bin in the back yard."

I was starting to feel the anxious and excited feeling that I had been waiting for. It was literally the day before Independence Day, and I had projected an early August opening.

We'd catch the late vacationers and then the holiday travelers. I was beginning to feel giddy.

I did a little jig on the front porch which had my favorite men laughing at me.

I stopped and locked eyes with Jasper.

"You guys will be able to have the wedding here…" I said softly and I all Jasper could do was nod. He reached out and grabbed my hand and gave me a squeeze. That single gesture told me fathoms; love, gratitude, and that we'd discuss it later.

Edward grabbed my other hand and smiled.

"We have another surprise for you." He raised my hand to his lips and kissed my palm. "I think you're really going to like it."

He led me inside and although a lot of renovations had been done, I could only focus on Edward at the moment. I barely registered that rest of the guys had followed us.

Edward drew me into what used to be the living room when I was growing up. We had converted a portion of it to accommodate a desk and counter and a couple computers.

My check-in desk was gleaming oak and someone had carved and intricate design on the top.

Edward had me stand facing the desk as if I were checking in. I was too busy watching him that I didn't notice the red cloth hanging on the wall behind the desk.

"What is that? I didn't want anything like that there." I said as I tried out figure out what was going on.

Carlisle came up to my left and Jasper was on my right. I looked between them for answers, but got nothing but Cheshire cat grins.

I looked back to the cloth and found Edward and Emmet standing on either side of it.

"Bella, we found this and we wanted to put it up for you. We hope you like it." Emmet said.

With that they removed the cloth to reveal a beautiful and very old oil painting. It was sitting in a dark cherry frame that was as simple as the dress that the woman wore in the portrait.

She was standing next to a tall fir tree that I recognized from the backyard and she was wearing a lovely white dress with a high collar and a cinched waist.

She had long wavy brown hair; not unlike mine and deep set brown eyes. She rested one hand against the tree and the other was on her waist in a slight sign of defiance.

The wind had caught her hair and the artist had captured the beauty in her simple features.

But her beauty wasn't centered around those features or the slenderness of her waist or really anything like that. It was in her smile. It was big and full, and I felt the corners of my mouth tugging up when I saw it.

I saw my grandmother in her and my father; I even saw a piece of myself.

And I began to cry.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" I said as tears slipped down my cheeks. "She was gorgeous, wasn't she? She looks so full of life here. She looks like she knows all the world's secrets, but her eyes say that she's not telling."

Edward moved to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Do you like it? We thought it would be great to put it here. Everyone can see it when they check in…" he trailed off when I titled my head up to look at him.

"It's perfect. Thank you." I said as I rose on my toes to brush my lips against his.

I hugged the rest of them in turn and thanked them not only for this gift, but for all their hard work and dedication.

We began to move back outside when I saw Alice's jeep come up the driveway.

"Looks like we're going to start painting." Emmet muttered under his breath. I playfully punched his arm before moving outside to help unload the buckets of paint.

Hours later Rosalie and I were painting the employees rooms on the third floor.

"So, they didn't tell any of us anything about finding Anabelle's portrait?" Rose asked shocked.

I giggled, "Apparently not. This is kind of amazing, since Alice figures everything out!"

Rosalie laughed and rolled her brush in more paint. We were silent for a few more minutes, until Rosalie spoke up again.

"Can I ask you a question, Bella?" She asked as she stopped to look at me.

I put my roller down and turned to look at her, "Of course. What's up?"

She was suddenly interested in the handle of her roller. Rose finally looked up and I could see the question in her eyes. I just wasn't sure what it was.

"Are you happy?" she finally blurted out. "What I mean is, are you happy being back on the island?"

I stared at her for a moment and then sat down next to my discarded roller and the plate of paint.

"I'm happy to be home and making something amazing out what I had. I'm grateful to have my friends back like Jasper and Edward. I'm grateful that I met Alice and you. I'm finally content knowing that my brother is in my life." I exhaled and looked up into her eyes.

"I'm happy, but I miss my parents every day. More so then when I lived in LA. Being here makes me think about them more and more."

Rosalie came to sit next to me and reached out for my hand.

"Do I wish that things were different; sure I do. But then, I might not have Emmet or you. Edward and I might not be together now. This," I said as I gestured around us, "Might never have happened."

Rosalie held my hand for a moment and then finally spoke.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked, but didn't wait for me to answer. "Jasper talked about you a lot when you were gone."

I looked up at her in surprise.

"He was worried about you. Which is his best quality, but he was truly concerned." She finished.

"Why? I was living my own life. Finishing school, working, was making a home…" I trailed off as she nodded her head.

"He was worried that you would forget where you came from and eventually never come back." She sighed and stood to walk to the window.

"Jazz thought that if you ever came back it would be to sell the house and then you'd go away again. All he wanted for you to be happy, but he honestly felt like home is where you would be happiest."

I took a minute to mull that over in my head.

There are two theories about home: You can never go home or home is where the heart is.

I wasn't sure which category my life fell into.

I always knew that Jasper worried about me. He was like a big brother to me. He was always emailing and calling; asking me to visit.

"He wanted you and Edward to stop being stubborn and fall in love all over again." Rosalie said with a small smile.

"I think we might have made that happen. It's hard for us to not be together." I said with a small laugh as I stood to join her at the window.

"He's going to marry my sister, and I know he was happy before, but it's more now." Rose said with a sigh as she pushed away from the window to move back to painting.

"His entire family is back and we're all together."

We finished in companionable silence and I was grateful for it.

As we headed down the stairs I had an overwhelming desire to be with my family…my parents.

"How did it go upstairs?" Edward asked as everyone was chattering away.

I smiled, "It's really coming together isn't it?" I asked as I hugged him tightly. He looked down into my eyes and I felt him searching me.

Jasper and Alice left since they had a lot of work to do for the wedding still. Emmet and Rosalie tried to convince Edward and me to come into the city with them, but I just knew I wouldn't be able to muster the energy needed for a night on the town with them.

Esme and Carlisle were talking quietly to themselves when Edward went to speak to them. After a few minutes, Esme came over and took my arm to lead me outside to the garden.

"What's wrong Bella? You don't seem yourself." Esme said softly as we moved about the garden.

I sighed. Esme was always like a second mother to me and since my parents' death she had been the real deal.

She knew me inside and out; and I knew I could talk to her about anything.

"I miss them." I said simply. When Esme remained silent I continued.

"It's hard to make all this," I said as I gestured around us, "When they aren't here to be a part of it."

We continued our walk and I wondered what it would be like to walk with my mother this way, at our respective ages.

"Bella, they are a part of this." Esme said and stopped to turn to me. She smiled warmly and I saw the reason that I loved her so completely; she never had a look of judgment on her face or in her eyes.

"They're here because you're here. You are so much like them both." She sighed and we sat on a small stone bench that I had found in Seattle.

"You have your mother's vibrance; a sort of passion for anything and everything. You have so many interests and you seldom slow down." She laughed and I noticed for the first time the signs of wrinkles around her eyes and mouth.

"But, you also have a lot of Charlie in you. Your ability to take a break and fully relax and take a step back. The way you care about people; sometimes too much."

I laughed with her. I had always thought my parents were an interesting match. I often saw myself as an enigma because I was such a mix of them both.

"You are you and you are your parents. It's been such a privilege watching you grow into the woman you've become."

I rested my head on Este's shoulder and realized that I always had my parents with me, because I really was like both of them.

"I'm sad that Emmet never got to know dad. I think they would have really had a good time together." I said.

Esme wrapped her arm around and held me lightly.

"Charlie's choice had to have been difficult for him. I can't imagine not having children in my life." She said. "But I'm sure that his reasoning behind it seemed right at the time."

We sat there for a while enjoying the garden and each other's company. I relished in having a mother figure comfort me. I could feel some of my pain start to melt away.

"I was wondering where you two had run off to." Edward called out from the back porch.

I picked my head up and smiled lazily at him.

"We just wanted to enjoy the garden a bit." Esme said as she walked to her son.

When she reached him she wrapped him a hug and kissed his cheek.

"Bella, you'll both be by for dinner tonight." Esme told us, rather than asked.

"Sure, see you later." I said with a wave. I stayed on the bench and Edward walked over to me.

He sat down and assumed the same position his mother had been in.

"I love you Edward." I said before I lifted my lips to his. When I pulled away he had a dreamy and contented look in his eyes.

"I love you Bella, more every day." He said.

"We're so close to having everything finished. I can hardly believe it's only been 5 months." Edward said as we rose to walk back to the house.

I only murmured in response.

Edward's grip on my shoulder tightened.

"I miss them too," was all he said as we locked up the front door. I nodded and moved to my car.

I went to climb inside when Edward called to me from his truck.

"Bella, we have almost two hours before we have to be at my parents for dinner." He began but I cut him off.

"Then stop talking and show me how much you love me, you fool." I added as I slammed my door and turn my engine over.

I was racing down the drive before Edward had even started his truck. I knew I would beat him home, but only by seconds.

When I pulled up to the house and scrambled out of my car I stopped suddenly when I noticed how quiet everything was.

An eerie silence had fallen over the docks; the entire island itself.

A cold breeze passed over me and I felt my bones chill.

Then I heard her voice, as if she were just a whisper on the wind.

"_Why have you not found my love?"_ Her voice sounded bitter and distant.

Her voice sounded bitter and distant.

"_You have found yours, but you should let me remain alone for the rest of my eternity?"_

Then I heard her sobbing; it was a gut wrenching sound that had me falling to my knees.

"Bella! Bella!" I heard Edward calling for me as I fell.


	11. Chapter 11

"_Promise me you'll always remember: You're braver than you believe, and stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think".- Christopher Robin to Pooh_

**Edward Cullen POV **

Bella started to come to and I realized that I was truly scared.

"Edward, you're crushing me." she said breathlessly.

My eyes sprang open and I hovered over her and stared intently.

"Are you ok? I caught you before you hit your head." I rambled on, "What happened? I saw you get out of your car and then you just froze. Then you were fainting."

She giggled and looked at me as I rose from the bed. Bella sat up slowly and after a few minutes, stood up.

"I'm hungry. What do you want to do for dinner?" she asked as she waltzed out of the room.

I stared after her; she was completely ignoring the fact that something had happened. She'd been doing this a lot lately.

I'd find her completely spaced out, and then when she's come to she wouldn't even realize that anything had happened. And she wouldn't talk about it.

"Bella, we're going to my parents for dinner tonight, remember?" I asked as I wandered out to the kitchen.

"Oh, right. I forgot." She said quickly. "I better go take a shower."

I walked over to her before she could flee again. I backed her up against the counter and laid my palms on top of the granite on either side of her.

"Bella…what did you see?" I asked. She wouldn't look me in the eyes and I knew then that she was worried.

"She's so angry and bitter, Edward." Bella sobbed out. "She's upset because she can see us and how happy we are. Its...it's like she's jealous."

I stood there holding Bella as she cried; stroking her hair and trying to convince her that we would be ok and figure this out.

"What if we don't? Do you think she's going, to like, haunt us forever?" Bella asked with a small smile. I could tell that she was joking, but there was a hint of seriousness in her voice.

"I don't know…but whatever happens, we'll get through it together. Ok?" I said as I cupped her chin and brought her lips to mine.

I hoisted her up on the counter and leaned forward to rest my forehead on her chest. Bella moved ran her hands through my hair, lightly running her nails over my scalp.

I sighed and I could feel the sound reverberate through her body.

I ran my finger tips just under the hem of her shirt; I ran my fingers inward to meet at her belly button, I felt that wonderful quiver of her muscles under them.

"Bella, please," I begged in a whisper. "Please." I moved my left hand to her waistband and moved my right down further along her abdomen, on top of her pants, until it rested right below her pubic bone. I could feel her heat already through the fabric. She tugged on my hair and fidgeted on the counter. "Please."

She lifted her hips off the counter and I hooked my thumbs into her waistband, inching it down her hips a few inches until her black lace panties were revealed in stark contrast to the creamy white skin of her thighs.

Looking straight into my eyes, Bella pulled her shirt up over her head and threw it to the floor, shaking her head to make her hair fall back into place. The matching black lace bra accentuated the perfect curves of her breasts and I could see her nipples peaked under it.

I didn't know how we were going to figure things out, but in this moment…she was the only thing on my mind.

"Where?" she asked as I pushed her pants the rest of the way down her legs. As I did, I placed kisses on her thighs and belly. She grabbed my shirt, commanding me to remove it. I complied.

"Here." I unbuttoned and unzipped my pants and quickly pulled them off, along with my boxers and reached up to pull Bella's panties down. She read my mind and unhooked her bra. Both pieces piled up on the floor under us.

Bella reached down between us to stroke my cock, and I had to hold my breath to keep from coming then and there at the feeling of her warm hand on me.

I was suddenly grateful that I hadn't installed high counters as I slid into Bella. She purred my name like a cat and gripped my shoulders.

"I love you." I whispered as I slid in and out of her.

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and brought her lips to mine. Before she kissed me I heard her reply; "I love you Edward. Always."

We made love there on my kitchen counter, and when we were spent I carried her to our bed and loved her again.

"Dad…I need to talk to you." I said as I helped my father clean up after dinner.

He looked over his shoulder at me and I saw his blue eyes twinkling. He turned back to the sink and rinsed his hands off.

"What is it son?" he asked as he grabbed a dish towel and dried his hands.

I was putting soap in the dishwasher and felt myself tense up. I suddenly wasn't sure I could talk to my dad about this.

"Edward?" my dad called to me. I met his gaze and he nodded. I watched as he peeked out the kitchen door to check on my mother and Bella. I heard Bella's laughter lifting and my mother chuckling along with her.

"I think we can step outside." He said as he turned off the kitchen lights and went to the backdoor.

I stepped out before him and sucked in a huge breath of sea air. All my life, nothing has compared to that smell for me. I've loved it since I was a child.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?" I asked my father seriously. "Starting this business and trying to figure out this…mystery" I added using air quotes. I suddenly felt like I was in a bad Scooby Doo episode.

My dad looked at me for a long moment before responding.

"Since when did you turn into the guy that backed down from a challenge? And since when is the Inn your responsibility?" he retorted.

I understood what he was saying, but I was hurt that he phrased it that way.

"Dad, I don't think that's fair. If it's important to Bella, it's important to me…to all of us." I replied.

"Of course it is, Son. I just don't want you to lose sight of what is truly important." He said as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Family and friends; being able to believe in yourself and knowing that you always put your best effort forward." He said.

I nodded my head. I was feeling so many things right now. Trepidation about Bella succeeding, finding out what really happened so many years ago, maintaining the relationship we had.

"What's really on your mind, Edward?" my dad asked me quietly.

I turned away from him to look out into the trees. I knew the answer, but a part of me wasn't ready to let myself go there just yet.

"A lot of things." I answered simply.

He never responded, and after a few minutes I heard his footsteps on the deck and the sound of the back door opening and closing softly.

I remained outside for a few more minutes before finally venturing back inside.

I followed the sound of my parents voices mixed with Bella's and found them in the front sitting room.

Bella looked up and locked eyes with me as I came in.

"Edward, do you remember the time we decided we should be cliff divers?" she asked, amused.

I smiled and nodded. Bella and my mother continued laughing, but I found myself not being able to jump into the conversation. I watched as my father smiled and listened and wondered where this melancholy feeling was coming from.

"Edward?" I heard my name being called, and as I pulled myself back to reality I couldn't tell who was speaking to me.

"I'm sorry. I must have spaced out. What were you saying?" I asked, trying to cover up my ignorance of the situation.

My mother stared at me for a moment before responding.

"I was just wondering what you thought of this business with the diary and whatnot." She smiled at me.

I knew my mother too well. She asked in such an offhand manner, but she was so curious I could almost see her bursting at the seams.

"Well, I think we have all the pieces, we just can't seem to put it all together." I said as I moved to the armchair that was being occupied by Bella, and perched on the arm.

"We have the diary. I think that's by far the biggest piece to this puzzle. We all know the 'legend', and we've all heard the stories. I don't really understand why we're still seeing Anabelle." I pushed up off the arm of the chair and moved to the window.

"I really wish she'd stop attacking Bella, and give us some kind of clue, so we can be done with this and she can rest in peace."

"Bella, you didn't tell me you had another encounter with the ghost!" My mother all but cried out.

I turned just in time to see Bella's face go bright red and to watch her cringe.

"It really wasn't that big of a deal…" she said as her eyes moved towards me and I could swear I saw my own death in them.

"I'm fine. I didn't want to tell you and worry you." She said finally.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I'm just getting so frustrated. It's like when you a jigsaw puzzle and you have it almost finished and you find out that you didn't get one single piece." I exclaimed.

Bella stood and walked over to me; laying her hands on my shoulders.

"I know what you're saying…I think we have all the pieces, but we're too close to all of it to make any sense of it." She said calmly and almost reassuringly.

"Edward, you and Bella are smart. I know you'll figure it out." My father said. He looked at me in a way that told me he wasn't just referring to the diary.

"Edward, we should go. It's getting late." Bella said as her hand found mine and our fingers laced together.

We said goodbye to my parents and headed home. We were both quiet on the short drive; both of us feeling so stressed.

The Inn was almost finished, but wouldn't be ready to open until after Alice and Jasper's wedding. Desperately wanting to figure out what the story is behind the diary and how to stop these hauntings.

I know that Bella sees it as a mystery, and it's a part of her family history, but I was starting to get really annoyed with all these appearances. Especially when it causes my Bella to faint…well, I was getting sick of it.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know it's been a while since the last update, but RL has done a complete 180 on me in the last few months. I'm sorry that this update hasn't come sooner; but sometimes it can't be helped. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_Annabelle's Diary February 20, 1915_

_Once again, my parents have proven to be the wonderful people I always believed they were. I always knew that Mother and Father were extraordinary, but after our conversation at supper tonight, I know this to be true._

_Whilst Sarah was clearing our soup bowls, Father announced that the young Mr. Black had been inquiring about becoming a potential suitor of mine. I was aghast and Mother remained silent. Father continued._

_It seems Mr. Black had spotted me when I delivered Father's lunch to him several months ago and had become quite smitten with me._

_I remembered meeting Mr. Black when he called on Father several weeks ago. He was polite and cordial, and quite attractive. However, I saw nothing nor felt nothing to lead me to believe that we would be properly suited for each other._

_Mother had cleared her throat and I realized that my Father was waiting for an answer from me._

_I excused my lack of attention and implored my Father that Mr. Black seemed to be a lovely man; but I was certainly uninterested by his dreams of courtship._

_My parents were silent. I decided that plain speaking would be the only way to make myself understood._

_I had always been free to say what was necessary and I knew that I would not be over stepping any boundaries. _

_I told Mother and Father that I didn't only want someone to love me, but that I wanted and dreamed for someone to love me instantly. I believed that love should manifest immediately and grow exponentially over time. Not grow out of complacentness and remain stagnant throughout._

_I said that if I was to love and be married, I would know the moment I laid eyes on him._

_Mother seemed misty eyed as Father remained stoic. He then cleared his throat and told me that when I did fall in love that whomever the young man was believed in this instantaneous love. He wished me well and said that he would put an end to Mr. Black's inquiries. _

_My heart was relieved at that and my soul became unburdened. We spent the remainder of our meal talking about the horrid conditions of the weather as of late._

_After dinner, Father retired to his study while Mother and I went to rest in the library. As I read, Mother worked on her cross stitching._

_I was grateful to my Mother for her silence on this matter. I knew she wanted to see me happily married, but as with many other things, she knew I would continue in my own time._


	13. Chapter 13

**Bella Swan POV**

_**3 months later**_

Years ago, when my parents were still alive and my father was mayor, there was a scandal that rocked our tiny coastal village. Now, I'm well aware that anything could be considered a "scandal" in a town this size; a teen pregnancy, a routine traffic stop, or even a simple misunderstanding between neighbors regarding whose tree was on whose property line.

In a small town everybody knows your business. There are no secrets; except where my family was concerned.

As far as everyone knew or believed, my family home was haunted. I could attest to that. But then there was the secret of my half-brother, Emmet. A secret that my parents thought they had kept under wraps. My father's affair had rocked my existence, but I had overcome and after meeting Emmet, I felt like I had a piece of my dad back.

Added to all of this was a blackmail scandal that drove an even bigger wedge in my parent's marriage and caused my dad to resign as mayor and lead a quiet life; retired at the young age of 35. I never learned anything about that. As I got older and found out about Emmet, I often wondered if the two were connected.

I was thinking about all of this as I was finishing my morning jog, just a month before Alice and Jasper's wedding. There were so many preparations left to complete. I still had so many unanswered questions about my family's past. And we still had yet to rid ourselves of our ghostly problems.

"A penny for your thoughts?" I heard a familiar female voice ask me. I turned from my perch on the front porch to see Esme Cullen standing before me, barefoot and with a cup of coffee in her hand. She was holding a bottle of water out to me with the other. I felt my brow furrow for a moment until I realized that I had run myself right to the Cullen's house. I took the water and cracked the top off to greedily drink the cool liquid.

"I was changing the sheets on our bed and saw you coming from out of the picture window." She explained. I sat down on the front steps and rolled my head on shoulders. Esme plopped down next to me and I took a glance at her. She was dressed casually in khaki shorts and white tank top. Even with no makeup on and the humidity playing with her hair, she still was beautiful to me.

"I didn't even realize I had come up here. I guess I just wasn't paying attention." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Bella, you have rarely done anything without paying attention. What brings you over here?" she asked from behind her coffee mug.

She knew me too well; Esme always had. I sighed and lifted my sunglasses off my face and placed them atop my head.

If she didn't know, nobody would.

"Why was my father being blackmailed?"

**Esme Cullen POV**

It was time to bring out the Halloween decorations; kids would be coming for candy in just a few weeks. I was busy changing the sheets on the bed that Carlisle and I had shared almost 30 years now. Something caught my attention and I looked out the window saw a petite figure running up our drive. I smiled to myself as I moved downstairs to meet Bella.

I loved Bella like the daughter I had never had for as long as I'd known her family. When her parents passed away, I became a stand in mother. I always believed that Bella and I had a special relationship; she could talk to me like a mother or a friend, and I had come to enjoy the time we spent together.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee for me and a bottle of water out of the fridge for Bella. As I walked back to the front door to meet her on the front porch I could see that she was lost in thought. She hadn't even knocked; and I wondered if she even realized she had come here.

I stepped quietly out the front door and moved to stand a few feet away from her.

"A penny for your thoughts?" I asked from behind her. She pivoted in place and was surprised to see me there. I saw the confusion cloud her eyes for a moment before she took the bottle I was holding in my outstretched hand and drank almost half the bottle in one gulp.

"I was changing the sheets on our bed and saw you coming from out of the picture window." I explained. Bella sat down on the front steps and stretched her neck; I could literally feel the tension rolling off of her. I dropped down next to her. She looked over at me and I saw the faintest hint of a smile playing on her lips.

"I didn't even realize I had come up here. I guess I just wasn't paying attention." She said, moving her shoulders. I laughed to myself and shook my head.

"Bella, you have rarely done anything without paying attention. What brings you over here?" I asked as I took another sip of my coffee.

I knew being forward with Bella would work, she appreciated that. She sighed and removed her sunglasses.

She had the most serious look on her face, yet it was mixed with curiousness that I remembered seeing in her eyes when she was a child.

"Why was my father being blackmailed?" she asked.

I actually choked on my coffee; that was definitely the last thing I expected out of her mouth. I wiped at my chin and laughed a little while trying to regain my composure.

"Um, why don't we go inside and talk?" I said as I stood up and extended a hand to help Bella up.

"Maybe we should wait." She stuttered. I think she was hesitating because while she asked, she didn't really want to know the answer.

"Absolutely not Bella. Why don't you run upstairs and take a quick shower; I'm pretty sure I can find something for you to wear." I said as Bella grimaced slightly.

"Uh, yeah. I'm guess I'm a little gross." Bella laughed.

I wrapped my arm around her and led her inside. She headed upstairs and I heard the bathroom door open and the shower start.

I went to the kitchen and made a pitcher of lemonade. I was planning on taking lunch to the boys while they were over at the inn moving furniture back inside and starting on preparations for Jasper and Alice's wedding.

I heard Bella come down the stairs and walk into the kitchen. I poured two glasses of lemonade. I wasn't sure how to explain all of this to her. I had kept this a secret for 15 years. How was I supposed to come clean about it now?

She sat down quietly at the kitchen counter and I began pulling everything out for chicken salad sandwiches.

"Esme? Please just tell me." Bella all but pleaded with me. I stopped my chopping to look up at her.

"Bella, I'm worried that you're going to be hurt; maybe even disappointed. I don't want that for you." I said evenly.

"After everything I've ever been through, don't you feel like I deserve to know?" Bella retorted.

I sighed and moved to sit next to her. Instinctively I lifted my hand to her hair and began to play with the ends.

"About 6 years after Emmet was born, his mother brought him to the island looking for Charlie. As you remember from the stories we used to tell you, your dad had just won his second term as mayor. You would have been about four or five." I moved to go back to make sandwiches.

"Maria, unfortunately, wasn't very discreet in searching for your father. She asked for him everywhere and since you've met Emmet, you can see how much he looks like Charlie, people began to wonder. Of course, Charlie denied it all; even though your mother knew. Bella, there are some people in this town that didn't like your dad. They thought of him as some spoiled brat that was raised in a family of nuts." I took a deep breath; I hated thinking about how my best friends were perceived because of the family there were in.

"Bella, do you remember who became mayor after your father? You were very young, but…"

Bella cut me off, "Of course, James Laurent. He broke term limits and has been the mayor for years. What does all this mean? Was Laurent the one that blackmailed my dad?"

I let out a deep breath, "There wasn't any blackmail…technically. Laurent wanted your father out of office, so he made sure to find out what he could about this woman that was looking for Charlie and why they were connected. When presented with all the information and the knowledge that James would do anything to get your father out…Charlie resigned. Was it blackmail? Yes and no. Should we have told you a long time ago? Maybe. But as long as Emmet was secret, we couldn't risk telling you."

I looked up to gauge Bella's reaction. Her face was expressionless.

"So, what you're telling me is that all those times I overheard my parents talking about the scandal, it was more like the 'potential' for a scandal?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, I would think so, since no one knows why your father resigned."

"Then why does it seem like everyone in town resents my father, my family? Why does everyone stare at me?" she was almost crying at this point. I couldn't imagine what she was thinking.

"I think that they have been confused as to why he left office. The general consensus was that he was doing a great job and the town loved him." I reached out to touch her hand gently, "And, the reason they stare at you isn't because of animosity towards your family, but because you came back. I think everyone still mourns their deaths; I know I do. If they hated you and your family, do you think they would have been so supportive of the Inn?"

Bella was silent for several minutes as I finished the food before she finally spoke.

"Do you think it's crazy that I'm not upset? I mean I really understand that you were all trying to protect me from being hurt." Bella stated. She got up and started helping package all the food.

"That's all we wanted; to keep you kids protected. Edward only found out after your parents died. And that was mostly accident. I hope you aren't upset…we lied to you for so long."

"Esme, a lie is only a lie when it hurts someone." She paused, "Ok, it's always a lie and that's a horrible philosophy, but what I'm trying to say is that I would do anything in my power to protect the people that I loved. If that meant keeping a secret for over 20 years I would. Case closed."

I silently thanked God for her never ending resilience and continued packing up the food.

"Esme?" I looked at her, "Do you think it's weird that I want to go to Swan's Neck?"

"Oh Bella! It's so dangerous out there, even for experienced sailors. You haven't sailed in years! The last boat you were on was the ferry. I don't think that's a good idea at all." I said honestly. The last thing I wanted was another tragedy.

"I know, but I used to sail all the time. And I think it would help to go out there…and see where…I don't know why, but I feel like I need to go out there." She told me.

I wasn't sure what to say, so I remained quiet and we finished putting the food together.

"Bells, do you want to come over to the Inn with me?" I asked, feeling like she was drifting away in her own thoughts.

"Uh, no Esme. I'm sorry but I think I just want to go home and rest for a while." She responded.

I nodded and grabbed my purse and the food. I led Bella out of the house and drove her home. When I dropped her off, she walked around to the back porch. I assume to look out over the water. I turned my car around and headed to the inn. I needed to tell Edward to watch out for her…


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Soooooo...any of you still with me? I could apologize and throw myself at your feet and beg for forgiveness and mercy for taking...what, a year to update this story...but...who wants to just go and read the new chapter? That's what I thought. Many thanks, hugs, and cups of coffee go to yagalinus0420...her note is right below mine. I hope you enjoy! Read and review...**

_**B/N: Yes yes yes...a new chapter! You are very welcome! I challenge our lovely Ausha and push her mental buttons to write new chapters...ya'll get to reap the rewards of my hard labor (j/k...LOL)! Enjoy and tell us how much you love us!**_

**EPOV**

With a little more than 3 weeks before Alice and Jasper's wedding, I was feeling increasingly happy that work had moved so quickly. The bottom floor of the house needed little renovation. We had updated the kitchen and set up a few simple rooms for overnight staff.

The bungalows towards the back of the property were simple and stunning. Each had two bedrooms; one with an en suite bathroom. The bungalows also had small kitchenettes, fireplaces, and views of the ocean. The exterior of each bungalow was very similar, but held subtle differences.

What I liked most about them were the trellises' along the exterior walls that already had ivy growing up and climbing skyward. Then there were the chimneys. They were prefabricated, but looked pieced together from all different stones in varying shapes and sizes.

I was taking in my surroundings when I heard my mother call out for me. I turned and saw her carrying a large box. I ran inside and took the box from her arms.

"Oh sweetie, thank you," she said as she patted my cheek.

"Obviously I brought lunch for an army; though it looks like we're the only ones here."

I sighed, "Everyone should be back within the hour," I replied and looked a little disappointed; my mom truly enjoyed taking care of others.

"Hey," I said brightly. "You can have lunch with your favorite son." I added a sarcastic smile.

My mother's eyes were sympathetic for a moment before I saw the humor flash through them.

"Edward, you're my only son…you're my favorite by default." We laughed as I led her to the kitchen. Mom was loading the extra food into the fridge when I had an idea.

"I'll call Bella. She's usually here by now." I stated simply as I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"Edward, don't call Bella yet." Mom said quietly. "Let's talk first." She gathered her sandwich and some salad on a paper plate and walked to sit at the counter.

I copied her moves and grabbed two bottles of water for us. I didn't like this…whatever this was.

"What's going on, Mom?" I asked softly. I took a bite of my sandwich, just to have something to do.

She sighed and took a sip of her water before she began. "Bella came by the house today. She didn't intend to…she just ran there while on her morning jog." She quickly took a bite of her salad.

My mom looked…I don't know, lost or sad. I couldn't quite place it. I didn't understand.

"Is there a problem with Bella stopping by?" I asked. I couldn't imagine that there was. My parents loved Bella like she was their own daughter.

"No of course not. It's just that we talked, and I'm a little concerned." She said as she gingerly bit into her sandwich.

"What did you two talk about? The Inn or her family? Did you talk about Anabelle? Because we haven't heard anything out of her for a little while." I sighed. We really were grateful that Anabelle seemed to lay low for awhile. Bella was sleeping again and she began to look a little more like herself.

I had started to get concerned when I realized that she hadn't been sleeping more than an hour at the most at night. Then there were the weird dreams. She would doze off and start talking in her sleep, about Anabelle or Anthony. Sometimes she would be reciting diary entries. With her lack of sleep, and what I feared was a serious slip in her sanity, she started to look pale and worn out. She had lost weight; I could see it in her face especially.

Then one morning I woke up and she was still sound asleep in my arms. That continued for a week straight. She stopped focusing so much on the diary, and started living a little bit more. My Bella was finally coming back to me; to all of us.

"Edward, are you listening?" my mom asked sharply. I shook my head.

"Sorry Mom. I was just thinking. What were you saying?" I asked intently.

She smiled as she shook her head. "I'm worried about Bella. She asked me about her parents and she told me she wants to go out to the island." She sat wringing her hands.

She told me about finally coming clean about Bella's parents and how there was never really a scandal, that Charlie really was just trying to protect himself and his family.

I could actually understand why Bella would want to go out to the island. Her parents sadly died there. It was the last place they were. I could imagine she just wanted some closure.

"Mom, I know Renee and Charlie passed away several years ago; and maybe she should have gained closure for their deaths…" I paused, trying to find the right words. "Maybe because of the way they died, and the fact that we buried empty coffins…I don't know, Mom."

"I don't like it Edward. I love Isabella as if she were my own daughter. I don't see how going there would help. Besides, we're coming up on storm season. What if something happened to her Edward?" my mother was starting to sound a little hysterical.

"Mom, I'll talk to her. Maybe I can talk her out of going. But we both know how stubborn she is." I cautioned before I took another bite of my sandwich.

We were silent for a while and just when I was about to tell my mom that I was going to head home and talk to Bella, she asked me a question that I never expected.

"Edward, do you believe in reincarnation?" she asked quietly. I sat still for a few moments. Of course the idea had popped into my head before, mostly in college when I was questioning everything. Did we live these lives on earth, just to be sent back cosmically in another form?

"I'm not sure Mom, why?" I asked before committing to an answer. She sighed and pulled on the ends of her hair.

"I was just thinking about what Anabelle has said to Bella. 'Find my words'; Bella found the diary." She stated simply. I nodded, wondering where this was going.

"Then she told Bella that she was her…one of her line, right?" she asked for confirmation.

"Yeah, she said something like 'I am you, for you are mine; another woman of my line'. We always just assumed that she said that because Bella's the last of her line so far." I said; my brows furrowed. "What are you thinking?"

My mother stood up and started clearing her trash.

"What if, and just bear with me here…but what if Bella is Anabelle reincarnated?" she asked. "What if Bella just has to find her true love and acknowledge it? What if that's how Anabelle finds her rest?"

"Mom, you don't seriously believe that do you?" I asked incredulously. "If that's the case, we just have to find Bella's true love. I'll step away from her and let her be with some other guy." I huffed as I picked up my trash and deposited it into the trash can.

"Edward, son. I can't imagine anyone better suited for Bella than you, and vice versa. I'm not saying you should give her up." My mother soothed me as I stared out of the window.

"Edward, what if you were Anthony in a previous life? Not thinking you were worthy of Anabelle's love; so you went off to find your fortune. But you never came back, and she waited her entire life. What if you and Bella are them?" She looked up at me in wonder. I actually was beginning to think my mom was losing it. She had romanticized this idea for far too long.

"Look Mom, I get what you're saying, I really do." I sighed as I ran my hands through my hair. "But that seems far fetched...and completely plausible all at the same time." I said as everything clicked into place.

"There's just one problem." I told her as I took a swig of my water. "Bella and I are together. We're not waiting for each other anymore."

My mother's eyes looked lost for a moment; I was pretty sure I saw her blinking away tears.

"You may be together now Edward, but I have a feeling both of you are still waiting for each other."

I dwelled on my mother's words well after she left.

Maybe Bella and I had made a mistake jumping back into our relationship. Maybe we both needed time and space and time to realize we really needed and wanted each other.

A few hours later as I made my way home, my head was filled with dark thoughts and my heart was heavy.

I found Bella sitting at the dining room table pouring over paperwork. I saw her smile brightly as I approached the table.

"Hi! How was your day?" she asked as she stood to move towards me.

I shrugged. All the thoughts swirling in my head had apparently made me incapable of speaking.

"I made some dinner; it's almost done." she said, gesturing to the oven. I nodded and pulled her into my arms.

I breathed in her scent and nuzzled my nose into her hair. I felt her arms wrap around me and squeeze me slightly.

"Edward?" she asked as she pulled from me just enough to look up at me.

Her deep brown eyes were searching mine and I sighed.

I could lose myself in those eyes. I shook my head and pulled her to me again.

"I'm scared." I stated simply. I felt her shudder against me and heard her sharp intake of air.

"I am too." She replied quietly.

With that simple admission from her all my fears dissipated and I felt that we both were right where we supposed to be.

"I'm so worried about everything Bella." I said as I finally released her. "What if we never get to the bottom of this?" I asked as I sat down at the table. I knew without even looking at the papers that she was going over the journal again.

"Edward, I didn't come back here with the intention of getting wrapped up in my family legend, or opening the inn. I didn't even come back here with the intention of seeing you." she said quietly as she moved to the oven.

"You didn't know I was here." I reminded her with a smile.

"Even if you weren't...the memory of you was." she said as she used the mitts to pull the pan out of the oven.

I let the silence hang between us as she pulled plates and silverware out for us.

"Mom said you saw her today." I said cautiously, suddenly unsure if I would be breaking a confidence between the two most important women in my life.

"Yeah, I ended up there." she confirmed.

I ran a hand through my hair and looked hard at Bella while her back was to me. I knew her so well, even if we had been separated for years. I could still read her like the back of my hand.

She wanted to talk about something or ask for something.

In my heart, I knew there was no way I could say no to her, no matter what it might be.

"Go wash your hands, then we can eat." She said quietly as she dished up dinner on both of our plates.

I opted to use my bathroom instead of the kitchen sink to clean up. I took that time to collect my thoughts.

My mother's words echoed in my head. Did she really think that Bella and I were still waiting for the other? How could that be? We lived together and we shared my bed every night.

I loved her and had told her so; Bella professed her love for me, even after all these years.

My mind raced as I considered the possibilities before us. Was Bella really Anabelle reincarnated? And if so, could I be her Anthony?

I dried my hands as I thought of the long lost and long dead lovers.

Anthony had left to bring back a better life for Anabelle. He left her alone for so long. He denied her the one thing she really wanted; himself.

Could I ever deny Bella anything? I didn't think it was possible.

I walked back out to the kitchen to see Bella sitting at the table, obviously waiting for me.

"Thank you for dinner. It smells great!" I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster.

Bella blushed and mumbled a thank you before she took a small bite.

I looked upon her as she sat eating and I couldn't think of a single reason I would ever say no to her, or could deny her.

"Edward...I-I want you to take me out to Swan's Neck." She stuttered slightly and my fork fell out of my hand. "I want to see where my parents died." She said finally.

Out of all the things I could give her in this world...she requested of me the one thing I knew in my heart I could never fulfill.

"Of course." I said before I could stop myself. She beamed at me and began to chatter away about making plans for as soon as possible.

My jaw was clenched and I wanted more than anything to tell her that I couldn't go back out there. That when I had gone to get my own closure for her parent's death, I had seen something I never explained to anyone.

I made it through dinner making non-committal sounds while Bella rambled on about going out to the island.

I offered to clean up afterwards and Bella went to take a bath.

I picked up our dishes and put them in the sink. The memory came back to me easily and I gripped the counter to steady myself.

I hadn't spoken to anyone about this...this was nothing; just a dream I had after Bella moved back home.

I had thought that it was a dream at first, but the more I had the dream, the more it felt like a memory. I couldn't understand how it was possible.

The dream or the memory was always the same; I would be walking up the drive to Bella's house and I would see her on the walk looking down to me. She would disappear and I always felt like she didn't want me there, until she comes running out of the house and into my arms.

Except it's never Bella but her great-grandmother, Anabelle.

She realizes that I'm not _him._

I try to explain to her that Anthony came back for her, but she doesn't believe me...can't believe me.

She never uses my name...or Anthony's, even though I call her by her given name.

I sucked in a deep, shuddering breath when I realized what had happened.

I had been having these dreams since Bella returned home, and even though I was worried about her and having her own visions and dreams; I had ignored my own.

I finished cleaning up the kitchen and stepped out onto the back deck and looked out at the star studded sky. One thing continued to worm its way into the forefront of my mind about these dreams:

She always told me I wasn't _him._

I always assumed that she meant I wasn't Anthony, but what if she meant I wasn't _the one_ for Bella.

We had both had the same vision of Anabelle telling Bella that as soon as she found her true love, Anthony and Anabelle would be restored to each other and be put to rest.

So, if I wasn't the one for Bella then we were just putting ourselves through pain and suffering for an end that would never come.

Bella would continue to be plagued by dreams and visions of her ancestor begging for Bella to set things right. Anabelle and Anthony would never be reunited in spirit.

I would continue to be cursed with visions of Anabelle telling me that I wasn't _the one._

I couldn't take Bella out to the Swan's Neck; the beginning of my visions started there.

I saw Anthony. Without even speaking to the specter, I knew it was him.

I couldn't go back there and know that I wasn't the one; that I was just failing at yet something else.

I couldn't be there for Bella after her parents died. I couldn't make it in the big city doing the one thing I had wanted for years.

I could be Bella's true love and break this curse. I couldn't be the one to love Bella the way that Anabelle and Anthony loved each other.

With me in the way, Bella would be plagued with dreams and visions continuously; Anabelle would continue her haunting.

Whatever happened, I would never be the one to take Bella out there.

I knew I had to do something; something to break this pattern. I loved Bella so much, but she didn't deserve this torture.

I turned back to the house and closed the doors behind me. I went to the bathroom where Bella was climbing out of the tub.

"Edward, are you alright?" she asked me as she wrapped a towel around her.

I nodded as I wrapped my arms around her and hoisted her up bridal style. She giggled as she went weightless in my arms.

I laid her on the bed and hovered over her form, staring into her eyes.

I had to do something to end her suffering; both Anabelle's and Bella's. There had to be a way to remove myself from the bigger picture.

As I began to kiss Bella from her lips and slowly moving down, I realized what I would have to do.

I would have to leave Captain's Cliff.

And I would never come back.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: I can't even begin to thank you all that have stuck with this story and all of you that new to it! I am overwhelmed by the hits it has gotten! That's all for my AN, but my darling beta wanted to share a few words. I'd love to hear what you think of this chapter! Thanks again!**_

_**B/N: **WARNING** You are gonna wanna draw and quarter a few people in this chapter and you will definitely need a box of tissues cuz shit's about to get real for the next few chapters! Keep your tissues close and don't shoot the author (*grumbles or Beta for that matter*)! As much as I hate to say it...this story will be over before we all know it and if you're like me...you've been around here since 2009 waiting for the dreaded day it's marked as complete...no worries though...I already know what's coming next and you will NOT be disappointed! So, stick around and add my dearest Ausha as a favorite author and follow her...also, Ausha and I (yagalinus0420) have a few collabs in the making...They will definitely knock your socks off! So find us at TwistyCliffieBtchs! Now, prepare the mob...pitchforks and lanterns included ;)**_

**BPOV**

The man that I had counted as my brother for almost my entire life was now a husband.

I had witnessed in such a short amount of time how much love was shared between Jasper and Alice that even I was feeling gooey just thinking about them.

The wedding was beautiful, just like I knew it would be. We held the ceremony in the garden at the inn. Flowers that had been transplanted were in full bloom. Esme and Rose had strung up white Christmas lights everywhere and with the open sky above us, it looked like we were surrounded by celestial light.

Everything around us was white or ivory, save for the flowers and our bridesmaid's dresses and the suits our men wore.

We celebrated like any family would after such a wonderful evening; we ate, drank, laughed and cried.

As we were winding down and the newlyweds were preparing to leave on their honeymoon, a dark cloud settled over us.

I ignored it for as long as I could...until I noticed how on edge everyone seemed to be.

"Bella..." I heard Alice call my name and I went to her side.

Something was happening, and we were all about to witness it.

I saw as a mist move its way around the terrace where we were all gathered. There was no wind in the air, and the mist thickened to a dense fog as it passed in front of us.

"_He lies." _A ghostly, howling voice made each of us jump.

I saw Esme clinging to Carlisle while Emmett had his arm around Rosalie's shoulders. It looked as if Jasper and Edward were trying to move towards me and Alice, but they were rooted where they stood.

"_He doesn't love you...he will leave you." _The voice spoke to us again, but there was no sign of Anabelle. I knew it had to be her.

After I had moved back to Captain's Cliff, I had seen her often and had heard her even more. I would know her voice anywhere, even if she had been silent for weeks.

"_You think you know what love is. It is betrayal."_ She spoke again and I heard Alice whimper beside me.

"Anabelle?" I asked timidly. "There is only love here. Alice and Jasper were made for each other."

With my last word a huge gush of air forced itself out of the fog and encircled me. I could see everyone trying to get to me but I couldn't hear anything. I searched frantically looking for Edward but found that he too was trapped in a similar vortex of dense fog and air.

"Why are you doing this?" I cried out. I was scared and frustrated. To not be visited for weeks and then suddenly on what should be the happiest day of my friend's lives this happens.

"_His promises mean nothing. He will break...he's weak." _

"Jasper would never hurt Alice!" I screamed at the wall around me. "He loves her!" The moment the words left my lips I realized what the issue truly was.

"Anthony came back to you. He wrote in your journal!" I cried, my heart breaking for this woman that I descended from.

"I don't know how to make it any clearer to you."

"_He never came back for me; he'll never come back for you."_

Suddenly, I turned to look at Edward and I saw a look of sadness and remorse on his face. He had heard it too; and it seemed to have hit home with him.

The ghostly visit disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

After making sure everyone was alright, we quickly finished the reception. My heart went out to Alice and Jasper. Of course this night couldn't be perfect for them.

Alice ended up comforting me and telling me that everything _had _been perfect. I cried as I hugged her and apologized profusely.

Between Esme, Rosalie, and myself we convinced the newlyweds to leave for their honeymoon. A trip to New Orleans was Alice's dream and I wasn't going to let a spook ruin that for her as well.

As we all headed our separate ways and Edward and I walked into his house, my mind seemed to be playing a loop of what Anabelle had said.

"_He lies. His promises mean nothing. He will leave you."_

As we moved silently into the bedroom and started our nightly routines I thought about how Edward had seemed to avoid the one request I made of him 3 weeks ago.

"Edward, when can we go out to Swan's neck?" I asked as I slipped my bridesmaid's dress onto a hanger.

"Bella, we just got through with the wedding and Anabelle showed up to try and ruin it. Can't it wait?" Edward pleaded with me.

This had been the norm for the past few weeks; he seemed to always have an excuse. We were busy with the wedding, the weather wasn't right, the boat needed some repairs.

I was getting annoyed...no, I was getting pissed. I was starting to feel as if he agreed to take me just to get me to shut up about it.

"Tomorrow Edward. I want to go tomorrow." I said defiantly. "I'll go without you if I have to." My hands settled on my hips as he spun to look at me.

"I'M NOT GOING OUT THERE! EVER!" He roared and had I not been so pissed, I would have been a little frightened.

"Why not? What are you afraid of?" I taunted him. I wanted to get to the bottom of this now. I didn't care that it was late and we were obviously exhausted. I didn't care that I was in my bra and panties with my hair still pinned up and Edward was in his boxers and undershirt.

Nothing mattered except answers. Answers from the man that I loved; the man that lo-

"You lie. You're promises mean nothing." I gasped as the realization hit me. "She was talking about you, wasn't she?"

Edward's green eyes bored into mine from across the room. I watched as his chest heaved with every breath.

"I saw the look on your face when she said that. It's true, isn't it?" I asked as I crumpled into a heap on the bedroom floor.

"I don't know what you're talking about Bella." Edward answered. I watched as he grabbed his pillow and walked out of the room. I knew he would go to the guest bedroom for the night.

I couldn't believe I was just now realizing this. Anabelle had known that Edward would betray me. I shook the unshed tears from my eyes and moved to the bathroom to wash my face. When I was done and I pulled a large t-shirt on and a pair of shorts and climbed into the bed.

Sleep didn't come easily, but I still slept through my alarm. I woke up disoriented and went through the house looking for Edward. I didn't find him in the guest room or anywhere else.

I looked outside and saw that his truck was gone. I rolled my eyes and moved to the kitchen to make some coffee. I would get my answers today, and if I didn't I would go out to the island alone.

As I approached the counter a slip of paper caught my eye.

_Dear Bella, _

_I want you to know how much I love you. My heart has always ached for you, and the last 9 months have been the best of my entire life. Even with all the mystery and searching, I loved you through it all. _

_My reasons for not wanting to go out to the island where your parents died are few, and yet I find it difficult to share with you. _

_This will be difficult for you to believe, but everything I have ever told you and will tell you is the truth. _

_I went to the island several years ago, looking for my own closure after losing your parents. What I found there did not ease my pain...it only caused more worry in my heart. _

_I saw Anthony. I denied it for so long, but after experiencing all that I have with visions of Anabelle, I know it was him. _

_Do you remember your first morning here? When we went for that run and we saw Anabelle at the house? She told you to find your love...I don't think that's me. _

_Bella, I think that you are Anabelle. Reincarnation, past lives...whatever. But she's so focused on you and finding her love...how could you not be her?_

_We hadn't seen anything until you returned. I thought when we were reconnected and our love was free between each other she would be reunited with Anthony, but that never happened. _

_I don't think I'm your true love. It breaks my heart to tell you this, because I would do anything for you. I'll love you until my last breath. _

_Bella, if you haven't realized this already, I'm saying goodbye. I need to step aside so you can find whomever it is that you need to be with to help Anabelle and Anthony. _

_Maybe, just maybe it is me. If that's the case I'll come running back to you and beg for your forgiveness. Maybe my time away will make me worthy to be your soul mate...your true love. _

_I love you Isabella Marie Swan. I always have and I always will. _

_Please forgive me. _

_Yours always, _

_Edward_

I stood leaning against the granite countertop for support and I read the letter over and over again. My tears leaving droplets on his words.

He left because he didn't think he was the one. He thought he wasn't worthy.

I felt a tightening in my chest as my heart broke. I let out a keening wail as I slumped to the floor and curled into a ball.

I suddenly knew exactly how Anabelle had felt when Anthony left. How she felt all those years when he never returned. I cried, wailing loudly like a newborn baby.

Edward _was _my soul mate...he was _the one._

That was how Rose found me. Lying on the kitchen floor, shaking from the loss of my love.

Covered in sweat and tears, clinging to his letter.

She picked me up and dragged me to the shower, helped me wash up and get dressed. Then she sat me on the couch while she called Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle.

I remember them being in the house. I remember Esme trying to get me to eat something. Emmett roaring into his cell phone trying to reach Edward.

That was 2 months ago.

These days I was a shell of the woman I once was. I surrounded myself with responsibilities at the inn. My time consisted of checking people in, going over paperwork, filing payroll and writing.

I had started writing in the blank pages that were left in Anabelle's diary. I wrote for hours about Edward, the pain that I held inside me.

Esme wanted me to move in with her and Carlisle, but I couldn't. Instead I took up residence in my old room at the inn and whatever free time I had, I spent out on the walk, waiting for the day Edward would return to me.

I knew everyone was talking about me behind my back. I heard whispered conversations that would cease when I walked into the room.

Alice and Jasper had cut their trip short by a week when they heard the news. I didn't want to see anyone. I didn't want to hear them tell me things would be okay.

I just wanted Edward.

For the most part they left me alone unless it had to do with the inn, which according to Emmett and Carlisle was a success.

I was sitting on my chair on the walk, journal on my lap and pen in my hair. I heard the infamous creak of the floorboard, but didn't bother to turn to see who was there.

"Bella, I want to talk to you." I heard Alice say softly. I didn't respond but took the bottle of beer she offered me. She sat on the floor across from me and I noticed she had a steaming mug of tea in her hands.

"Aren't you cold? It's freezing out here." She said absently. I took the blanket that was draped across the back of the chair and handed it to her.

"What do you want Alice?" I asked, starting to peel the label off the bottle.

"I want you. So many things are happening and you're missing it." she huffed annoyed.

I shrugged and took a sip from the bottle. I winced as I swallowed, I hadn't had any alcohol since the wedding and I found I didn't like the taste of it.

"Here, you drink this." I tried to hand the bottle over to Alice but she shook her head.

"I can't."

"Why not? Just drink it Alice." I said as I shoved it in her face.

"I'm pregnant Bella." Alice said as her eyes sparkled. The bottle slipped from my hands as her statement sunk in.

"You're pregnant? Congratulations." I whispered as I brought the bottle to my lips and drank half of it down.

"Thanks." Alice wrapped the blanket tighter around her. "This isn't how I wanted to tell you."

"How far along?" I asked absently.

"About 12 weeks, I found out the day before the wedding. I just wanted to wait a little longer to tell anyone." She said with a small smile.

I reached down and grabbed her hand.

"I'm happy for you both." I said as I squeezed her hand. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Jasper is scared shitless." she stated and I actually laughed. It felt good, so I kept laughing.

"I'm sure he is!" I said with a smile. The muscles in my face were aching.

"Rose is planning the baby shower. We're having it at Esme's." she offered up quietly.

"Rose really wants to talk to you. She's starting to plan the wedding too. Will you come with me to Esme's for dinner?" Alice asked hesitantly.

I frowned as I contemplated my response.

I hadn't been there since before Edward left.

I had thought that time had stood still...but obviously it went on without me. I wasn't selfish enough to believe that the world wouldn't continue to move, but without Edward, my world was thrown off its axis.

"Sure, I'll come." I answered. Maybe this was the push that I needed.

Alice stood up and pulled me out of the chair and hugged me hard.

"Oh, thank you Bella! This means so much to me!" She said and I could hear the emotion in her voice. "It will mean so much to everyone."

I patted her back and peeled her arms away from me.

"Its fine Alice, just...let's not make it a big deal, ok?" I pleaded with her.

"Ok Bella. I understand." She nodded as she grabbed my hand and led me through the door and into the house. I relaxed slightly, realizing just how cold I was in the warmth of the house.

We stopped by my room so I could change out of my work clothes and grab a jacket.

I rode with Alice over to the Cullen's house and tried not to think of Edward or how much I needed him.

Alice chattered about her honeymoon and about all the things they were able to see, but she deftly avoided bringing up how they had cut their trip short to come back home.

I felt guilty that my friends and family had basically been taking care of me for the last 2 months; putting many aspects of their lives on hold.

But Alice was pregnant and Rose had a wedding to plan; I would have to step up at some point and become a functioning member of society again.

"So, Jasper pretty much told me this topic is off limits but...have you gone out to the island?" Alice finally asked me as we pulled into the Cullen's driveway.

"No I haven't." I answered with a sigh. "I've been meaning to, wanting to...but I just haven't yet."

She sighed as she parked and turned the engine off.

"Bella, I won't pretend to understand what happened between you and Edward." I cringed when she said his name.

"But I know Jasper or Em, or even Carlisle would take you out if that's what you wanted."

"Alice, I'm not even sure that it's important anymore." I said as I exited the car.

I stood staring up at the house, and where I had once found it inviting; now the only thing I felt was misery.

Alice came around the car and wrapped her arm around me. I rested my head on top of hers and took a deep breath.

"Bella, it will always be important." She said simply as she guided me up to the front door.

Dinner was, as it always is at the Cullen's, lovely and I felt very much at home. These people were my family after all; I couldn't continue to keep them out of my life.

Rosalie discussed her plans for the baby shower and I even agreed to go wedding dress shopping with her and Alice in the coming weeks.

Emmett and I discussed cutting back the seasonal staff, but keeping them around for the holiday parties that different groups had planned at the inn.

I knew he was worried about me, just like I knew he was pissed at Edward.

I had overheard several messages Emmett had left him in his booming voice.

Carlisle and Esme showered me with love, but as always weren't overbearing.

I found that I had actually enjoyed myself; it had been too long since I had enjoyed any company besides myself and the journal.

I helped Esme and Rose clear the plates after we were finished and we worked in companionable silence to clean the kitchen.

Alice had left her car for me and went home with Jasper. I could tell by the look on Esme's face that she wanted to speak to me. So I moved through the house and found myself outside of Carlisle's office.

I could hear voices coming through the door and while I knew I shouldn't have listened, I couldn't move away.

"Why are you even bothering with this? It sounds like you're getting more out of it than she is!" I heard Emmett say. I could make out a distinct thumping and could only imagine that he was pacing the hardwood floor.

"I know you hate me for what I did. But this will bring a lot of business to the inn after the New Year." I would never forget what Edward's voice sounded like, even coming across the speaker phone.

"Architect Magazine and Better Homes and Gardens both want to do cover stories on the Inn. This could be a huge boost. The first year is keeping yourselves out of the red; this will help with your early quarter profits." Edward explained.

I couldn't imagine a magazine wanting to do a story on the inn, let alone two.

"Think the point Emmett is trying to make is that while it would be a profitable boost, you are also getting a feature for both stories." Carlisle said.

"You're saying this is about Bella, but you're getting something from this too."

I heard Edward sigh and I could imagine him running his hands through his hair, pulling on the ends.

"I didn't want the features Dad. But in order for the Inn to get the covers, they wanted me too." He said and I recognized the resignation in his voice.

"I'll tell them it's a no go."

"Don't you dare Edward!" Emmett shouted and I jumped slightly. "You have seriously fucked things up around here, and a couple of cover stories are a good way to _start _to redeem yourself."

"Fine, ok great. An interviewer will be out in the next few weeks. Umm..." Edward trailed off. "Can I ask how she is?"

"Son, I don't think-" Carlisle started before Emmett cut him off.

"How the fuck do you think she is? She's like a zombie Edward!" Emmett shouted and I thought I heard papers being swept off the desk.

"She sits up on that goddamned walk waiting for you just like...just like Anabelle probably did."

I could hear Carlisle murmuring to Emmett to keep his voice down.

"You broke her Edward. She was one of the strongest people I knew, and now...she's just a shell of her former self. How dare you ask about her."

I heard movement and then the doorknob on the office door jiggled and I jumped out of the way and ran back into the foyer.

A few seconds later Emmett came barging out looking angry and exhausted.

"Bells! How's my favorite sister?" He asked as he plastered a smile on his face.

"I'm your only sister. Where were you?" I asked as I tried to control my racing heartbeat from almost being found eavesdropping.

"I was with Carlisle in his office. You know brandy, cigars, and manly things." He said as he puffed out his chest and tried to make me laugh. "Come on, I'll drive you home."

I smiled at him, "Alice left me her car. I wanted to talk to Esme and Carlisle for a little while." I said, not realizing when I had actually decided that.

"Alright little sister." Emmett said as he wrapped me in a bear hug. "Business meeting tomorrow over breakfast." I nodded against his chest.

"You're cooking." He said with a wink as he pulled away from me. I smiled and told him to give Rose my love.

I made my way back to the office as I heard Rose and Emmett leave.

I knocked softly and opened the door. Esme was perched on one corner of Carlisle's desk, leaning down to him and speaking softly.

"I'm sorry." I said as I realized they hadn't heard me knock. I started to back out when Carlisle shook his head and waved me inside.

"Of course Bella, come in." Esme said as she moved to sit on the couch opposite the desk.

"I just wanted to thank you for having me over tonight. I uh, well I really missed you guys." I said with hurried words. I sat down next to Esme and she wrapped an arm across my back.

"You're always welcome here Bella. We've missed you too." She told me as she touched a feather light kiss to my hair.

"Bella, Emmett has been approached with some press for the inn..." Carlisle began and I wondered if I should just own up to overhearing the conversation.

"He told me we were having a business meeting tomorrow. I have to make him breakfast." I said with a smile and a nod.

"Oh dear, why don't you have it here? You can stay the night. I think I have some clothes of yours here." Esme offered. "I can clean up tomorrow while you all go over paperwork."

I nodded in agreement. "Thank you Esme. I really appreciate that."

I looked down at my hands. I knew in my heart that Alice was right...going to the island would always be important to me.

"Carlisle, I have a favor to ask you." I said as I looked up and into the eyes of the man who was a second father to me.

"Anything Bella."

"Would it be alright if I borrowed your boat?"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: OH lookie here! Another update! Thanks to my amazing beta yagalinus0420...We're getting closer to the end...can you feel it?**

**Rose POV**

Was it terrible of me to admit that there were some days, especially recently, where I hated that I moved to this island with Emmett?

Was it wrong that I wanted nothing more to do with the "haunting"?

I mean I loved Bella and I was happy to call her a friend, and soon enough my sister in law, but Anabelle was exhausting. If she couldn't get it through her thick ghost brain that Anthony came back for her, then she needed to just leave us alone.

I was tired of finding Bella asleep up on the walk, wrapped up in not enough blankets to fight off the cold December air.

I would wake her up and drag her ass back inside so she could sleep in her room and not end up with pneumonia.

But the one thing I hated the most right now?

Edward Cullen.

I swore I would rip his head off at the first sight of him, but I even surprised myself when I spoke to him for the first time since he left by not yelling and screaming at him.

There was something in his voice that convinced me without words that he was miserable away from Bella.

I begged him to come home to her, but he said that he wasn't the one for her.

His words spoke of bullshit, but his voice told me he was scared.

Scared of solving this stupid mystery? Of reuniting Anabelle and Anthony?

I didn't know, but I sure as hell wasn't going to let it get to me any longer.

And then one day changed everything for me.

Bella called me and asked me to take her shopping in Seattle.

She hated shopping; she and I both knew that. But she told me she wanted to shop for some gifts for Alice and Jasper's baby and find something to wear for the magazine interviews.

I agreed instantly, mostly because she approached me to do something, not the other way around.

But I also agreed because of the continuous nagging feeling I had been feeling to talk to her, and if I had to, knock some sense into her.

We were sitting on the ferry, drinking hot coffee and watching the water ripple under the boat as it moved when I couldn't take it anymore.

"Bella, what the fuck is your problem?" I blurted out. I heard a small gasp from behind me as a woman gave me a dirty look and dragged her small daughter away from us.

"Nice one Rose." Bella snorted and rolled her eyes at me. "Here you are dropping f bombs in front of kids and you ask me what my problem is!"

I laughed; I couldn't help it and when Bella began to laugh with me I was hopeful.

"Why are we really shopping?" I asked as we moved to the recently vacated bench behind us.

"Honestly?" Bella asked and I nodded.

"I've lost like 10 pounds, so none of my nice clothes fit me right. I have this opportunity to get some great press for the inn. I just don't want to look like a slob." She responded quietly.

"Why else? You hate shopping and even though I'm not as insane as my sister, I'll still drag you all over God's creation." I said and nudged her shoulder with mine.

"I'm sick to death of everyone walking on eggshells around me!" Bella stood and moved back to the rail. "I need to get over this right? I should just move on with my life and pretend like nothing ever happened."

I stood and made my way next to her again.

"I don't think so." I said softly. "Edward broke your fucking heart. How are you supposed to 'move on' from that?"

I watched as something similar to realization flashed across Bella's face.

"This is why I wanted to spend the day with you." She said with a genuine smile. "Let me have it."

I stood staring at her before I started laughing. I handed her my coffee cup, because I knew it would be flying all over the place once I got started.

"Bella, snap out of it! Edward left and yes, he broke your heart and he's a fucking idiot, but Christ! We're all here for you and you're ignoring every single one of us!" I took a deep breath and shoved my hands in the pocket of my coat.

I saw her eyes smiling as they waved around like propellers when I spoke.

"If you love him, then either find him or live your life waiting for him. This sad, zombie-like existence your living is pathetic. You're turning into Anabelle!" I shouted.

I watched as Bella's horror stricken face looked around us and I felt like I had just verbally bitch slapped her.

But she needed to hear this! She asked for this!

"Rose, take a breath...people are staring." Bella said as she handed me my cup. I took a sip and eyed her closely.

She wasn't smiling but she wasn't frowning either. She was just looking out across the water again.

"I'm not going to apologize." I said honestly.

"I wouldn't expect you to." She replied with a smile.

Shopping with Bella when she had all but given up her will to live was actually easier than I had originally thought.

She managed to find several pairs of slacks and a few blouses to supplement her business wardrobe. I convinced her to buy a beautiful red cardigan and while she was paying for her purchases, I called to a spa in the city to arrange for a mani/pedi and a haircut for her.

This girl was an absolute mess.

I told her about the hair appointment while we went through the baby section of a local Target.

"Alice hasn't done a registry yet? How do I know what to get her?" Bella wondered aloud.

"Get her a breast pump. Show her how much you care." I smiled sarcastically while Bella rolled her eyes.

"That's disgusting. I don't even want to consider that they had sex and that's why they're pregnant, let alone give her something that sucks the milk out of her boob!"

I started laughing and pointed to some simple onesies. She picked out several packs that were gender neutral and as we made our way to the registers she also grabbed a baby themed gift card.

As we were standing in line, I turned around and saw a familiar head of bronze hair moving quickly through the store.

"You know what? I should grab some bottles really quick." I stuttered out as I went to leave the line.

"I'll come with you." Bella said and moved to follow me.

"NO!" I shouted, "I mean no, stay here in line. It's crazy in here. I'll be right back."

I ran into the store and started searching for Edward. I didn't think he'd stay so close to Captain's Cliff, but I wasn't surprised either.

"Rose?" I heard an all but too familiar voice ask. I skidded to a stop by the electronics section and looked Edward dead in the eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I whisper yelled at him. He stood stock still.

"I need batteries." He answered as he held up the pack of double A's in his hand.

"Bella's here, so you need to stay away from the registers for a bit. The lines are really long." I added quickly.

"Bella's here? How is she? Why is she here? Shouldn't she be at the inn working?" He asked question after question and I had to hold a hand up to stop him.

"We're in town sho-" I was cut off by my phone ringing. I dug it out of my purse and answered Bella's call.

"_I'm already done. Where are you?"_

"I'm coming I couldn't find any bottles I liked. I'll meet you out front." I said quickly before hanging up.

My brain felt fried. I wanted to stay and continue to talk to Edward and try to convince him to come home, but I couldn't leave Bella waiting.

"I have to go Edward. I'm sorry." I said as I turned to leave.

"Bottles? Bottles for what?" He asked as I walked away.

"For the baby Edward, what else?" I answered over my shoulder as I sprinted to the front.

**Bella POV**

I'd love to say that spending the day shopping with Rosalie was exactly what I needed but that would be a bold faced lie.

It had been great up until she ditched me in the checkout line. I didn't know what her deal was but as soon as she came outside and met me, she was constantly looking over her shoulder and acting very distracted.

After getting to the spa and having the various treatments done, I was ready to grab something to eat and head back home.

Rose readily agreed and as we made our way to a Chinese restaurant she seemed to be over whatever it was that had kept her preoccupied for most of the day.

Sitting on the ferry heading back to Captain's Cliff, I realized that something Rose had told me early in the morning had stuck with me.

I needed to decide if I was going to go after Edward, or continue to wait for him to come back to me.

With just a few days before New Year's Eve, there was so much going on at the inn.

The staff and I were busy getting ready for the Elk's Lodge to have their annual party there.

I was also waiting for journalists from both Architecture Magazine and Better Homes and Gardens to show up and interview me about the inn.

Emmett had told me about it last week, and I tried to be as surprised as possible given that I had overheard his conversation with Edward.

I made a mental note to talk to Emmett tonight when I dropped Rose off. I wanted him to be a part of the interviews. He was as much a part of this as I was.

"Excuse me." I heard a voice say as I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see a stunning blonde haired woman looking at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Do you live in Captain's Cliff?" She asked me and I smiled in return.

"I do. Is this your first visit?" I asked as I took a look at her. She was petite and looked younger than I was, but she had strong defined features that contradicted her size.

"It is. I'm doing an interview with the owner of the new bed and breakfast." She said as she adjusted the bag on her shoulder.

"Can you tell me anything about the place?" Her ice blue eyes were shining and I couldn't help but want to tease her a little.

"Oh sure I know the place, been there for years." I answered, trying to hide my smile.

"I understand that the owner only recently moved back. Was the town surprised when she returned?"

"Yeah, I did." I said with a smile and stuck out my hand. "Isabella Swan."

"Oh my! I'm so sorry." She jammed her hand into mine and shook it rapidly. "Jane, Jane Marquis."

"I just wanted to get an idea of how the locals felt about your place." She explained excitedly.

"I understand. I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow though." I said as I waved Rosalie over.

"Rosalie Hale, this is Jane Marquis with BH and G." I said as the two women shook hands.

"I caught an earlier flight." Jane explained and we chatted the rest of the way to the island.

When we arrived and were waiting to deboard I called up to the inn and informed the night staff that Jane had arrived early.

Jessica assured me that she would have the room ready and waiting when she arrived.

"Jane, your room is all ready for you. Just follow Main Street up until the road curves to the left. The driveway for the inn is on the right." I instructed.

"Thank you Ms. Swan." Jane said as she moved to get into her car.

"Jane, I'll check on you when I get there. And please call me Bella." I called and she waved in response.

"She seems nice." I commented as Rose and I moved to my car and got in.

"She seems nosy." Rose snorted. "I don't like her."

"You don't like anybody." I replied as I started the engine and put it into drive. "That's why everyone in town thinks you're a bitch."

Rose stared at me for several moments before she burst out laughing as I drove onto the island.

"I'm taking you shopping more often!"

I made my way back to the inn after dropping Rosalie off and speaking to Emmett about being available the next day for the interview.

"Hey Jess. Anything crazy tonight?" I asked as I went through the main entrance and walked up to the desk.

"Not really. I checked Ms. Marquis in and showed her to her room. I finished the going over the invoices for the Elk's party like you asked." She smiled as she handed me a manila folder.

I like Jessica. She was a little perky and a little eager, but she was calming down quite a bit. Added to the fact that she would man the desk for hours at a time when there was no one there was a huge bonus for me.

I never wanted anyone to have to leave us a message, so I always had someone manning the desk.

"Great, thanks Jess." I took a look at the time and could only think about a cup of coffee and something to eat.

"Why don't you go ahead and call it a night? I'll keep the cordless with me." I offered and Jessica smiled. She grabbed her coat and purse and moved out from behind the desk.

"Oh, before I forget. Somebody kept calling here, but when I answered they never said anything." Jessica told me as she slipped her coat on. "It was really strange."

"Ok, thanks Jess. Have a good night." I had experienced several of the hang ups myself in the last few weeks.

I made my way up to my room and hung up my new clothes and freshened up in the bathroom.

On my way back down to the main floor, I stopped at the room where Jane was staying and lightly rapped on the door.

It opened quickly and Jane stood smiling at me.

"Oh hi Bella!" Jane greeted me and stepped aside to let me enter the room.

"I just wanted to make sure you had everything." I said as I looked around.

The room was beautiful. There was an antique brass bed with a quilted duvet and the windows overlooked the sea.

"Oh it's wonderful. Thank you." Jane told me.

"Well, I wanted to let you know that there's no staff here overnight. I'll be here though. If you dial 1 on your room phone, it'll ring right to my office." I explained.

"I'm going to make a pot of coffee and something to eat. Are you hungry?"

"Oh, I am actually. You don't mind?" Jane asked as she grabbed her tote bag.

"Of course not. I'll give you the dime tour." I said as I led her out of the room.

As we walked through the house and down to the kitchen, Jane took photos after asking my permission.

She told me that she would be submitting the pictures with the story.

"Do you mind if I ask you some questions while we eat?" She asked once we were settled in the kitchen.

"That's fine." I said as I sat a cup of tea down in front of her.

"How long has this house been in your family?" Jane asked.

I told her that it had been in my family for four generations; that my great-great-great grandfather had it built when he started his import/export business.

We talked for what felt like hours when she stuck me with the bonus question.

"Bella, what is the porch up on the top floor?" Jane asked as I cleared away our plates and had refilled her mug with hot water and a new tea bag.

"Jane, can you turn off the recorder?" I asked as she looked at me, confusion stricken across her face.

"I don't want this in the article." I started, "I know you're recording this conversation so you can use parts of it, but the story of the walk stays out, ok?"

"I understand Bella." Jane told me as she turned the recorder off and put the pen that she had been writing with down on top of her notepad and grabbed her tea.

"It all started with Anabelle..."

New Year's Eve came and went.

I spent the night celebrating the best I could with Esme, Alice and Jasper at the Cullen's home.

Emmett took his fiancé and Carlisle to the party at the inn.

It had been a huge success and though I wished I had been there, it was a conscious decision to stay away in the hopes that there would be no ghostly appearances.

Jane Marquis had been invited to stay for the party to get some perspective from the residents of the town. I was anxiously waiting for her preview draft of the story she was doing on the inn.

As far as anyone was concerned, I was starting pull myself out of my depression. I helped Rosalie pick out her wedding dress and we were planning Alice's baby shower.

Business at the inn was slow, but since it was technically our off season, I wasn't concerned.

I spent more time with my family and was actually excited for the possibilities this year held for me.

I was apparently a great actress.

I still spent most of my free time on the walk; writing in Anabelle's journal and waiting for the day that Edward would return.

"Bella, have you finished that stack of invitations?" Rose asked me from across Esme's dining room table.

"Sure, my hand is starting to cramp though. Can we take a break?" I asked as I handed her the stack of wedding invitations I had been writing.

Rose nodded and I stood up and stretched.

"I can't believe we're doing these all by hand." I said with a roll of my eyes. Rose smirked.

"You love me." Was her snide response.

"Whatever." I said with a smile as I picked up my coffee cup and headed into the kitchen.

I was met with Carlisle brewing a fresh pot of coffee. He looked up from his task and smiled at me.

"Hey Bella. How are the invitations coming?" He asked as he turned on the coffee pot.

"I think we might almost be done." I answered, with a dramatic wipe of my brow.

He laughed and I was struck with an impression of Edward. He was so much like his father and I had found myself wanting to spend more time with Carlisle because of it.

"I was wondering if I could steal you away for a couple of hours." Carlisle told me as he moved to the fridge to pull out milk for his coffee.

"Sure, what's up?" I asked as I hoisted myself up onto the countertop of the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"I wanted to take you out on the boat." He said with a smile, "You need another lesson."

I smiled widely. Carlisle had been taking me out on his fishing boat for the past week so I could brush up on my boating skills.

"I would love that! I'm so over wedding stuff for the day." I replied as I eyed the door between the kitchen and the dining room.

"I heard that Isabella!" Rose yelled at me from the other room.

Carlisle and I laughed as I hopped down and we went back out to the bride to be.

"Rosalie, won't you let me have a little time with Bella this afternoon?" Carlisle asked, batting his eyelashes at her.

"Fine, but only because she's bugging me." Rose said with a smile.

"She keeps complaining about having to write these out!"

I kissed Rose on the cheek and ran to the hall to grab my jacket and slip on a pair of Esme's boat shoes.

I was pulling my hair up into a ponytail as Esme came in from running errands out in town.

"Oh Bella! You're not leaving are you?" She asked her cheeks flushed from the cold.

"Carlisle is taking me out on the boat." I told her as I grabbed a few of the bags she was carrying and followed her back to the kitchen.

"Oh, would you mind if I came with you?" She asked as she put away the few groceries she had.

"That's fine with me." I told her.

"I'll run to the bathroom and change my shoes. I'll be right back." She told me as she took off up the backstairs.

I smiled as Rose came into the kitchen with Carlisle.

"So everyone is ditching me to go play on the water?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You know it's freezing out there, right?"

"It's not like we're going water skiing." I said as I bounced on my toes with excitement.

Going out on the boat was pretty much the only thing that I got really worked up about lately. It was one more step to me making my way out to the island.

Emmett and I had discussed this topic ad nauseum. He didn't think that me going by myself was a good idea. He was worried that I would get lost or the weather would end up turning bad and I would be stuck out there.

So I did what any sane person would do; I fought him tooth and nail until he just gave up trying to convince me of anything.

I was using Carlisle as my instructor and as a way for someone to vouch that I would be just fine on my own.

Once Esme came back downstairs we were walking down to the pier.

I walked behind the Cullen's and I knew they were speaking, but purposefully keeping their voices low.

I caught a few words whenever the wind would pick up. It sounded like Esme was worried about my lessons.

"Carlisle, what if something does happen? Edward would be heartbroken." I heard Esme say.

My breath hitched in my chest. The sane part of me scoffed internally at the idea. Edward had left me here on my own and whatever decisions I made now were none of his concern.

But the insane part of me reveled in the thought. What if something _did _happen? Would he come running back to be with me?

As my thoughts traveled down the dark path of me waking up in a hospital room with Edward by my bedside looking disheveled, eyes red from crying, we had made it to Carlisle's fishing boat.

Carlisle fueled up as I checked for the safety jackets and ran through the checklist he had made me memorize.

Fire extinguishers and tools were where we had left them stowed away. I checked the lights and horn to ensure they were in proper working order.

I located the flare gun and moved to check on the battery.

"Bella, I was out here yesterday and there were no visible holes or leaks. What is the next step?" Carlisle asked.

I grinned, "Pull anchor and release the ropes." I said with a mock salute.

Carlisle smiled as he and Esme donned life jackets. I untied the boat from the dock and stepped aboard.

I slipped on the jacket that Esme handed me and I moved to the control panel and raised the anchor.

I loved the feeling of the boat on the water. I felt weightless, but in control.

"Alright Bella, start her up and let's take her northwest up the coast a bit." Carlisle instructed.

I steered us away from the pier easily and stayed steady at one knot until we were clear of any other vessels.

I looked over my shoulder at Carlisle and he smiled at me.

I revved the engine and set us cruising at a steady 5 knots. It wasn't fast by any means, but the wind was whipping the stray hairs from my ponytail around my eyes.

Esme came up to sit next to me.

"You seem to be a natural Bella." She commented as I slowed us back down to 2 knots and sat back in my captain's chair, relaxing slightly.

"My dad used to take me out fishing. He made sure I knew what to do in an emergency." I said as I recalled the times I had spent with my father on the water. "This is just a refresher course."

"I'm wondering if you would let Carlisle take over so we can talk for a moment." Esme asked and I was too preoccupied with the feeling of the wind on my face that I agreed without thinking.

Carlisle took over and I followed Esme down to the galley.

She pulled two bottles of water out of the tiny fridge and sat down across from me.

"I don't know how else to say this, so I'm just going to be frank." Esme started. I nodded absently, enjoying the rocking of the boat.

"Edward will be coming home in two weeks." Esme blurted out.

I heard her speaking to me, but I had no response.

I felt her shaking me slightly and I brushed her off. I needed air so I went topside and sat next to Carlisle.

He acknowledged my presence, but remained silent.

"Why is he coming back?" I finally asked. I heard him sigh and shut the engine off. As he was lowering the anchor, I could tell he was searching for the right words. Words that wouldn't hurt me, but all I wanted was the truth.

"I'm not sure Bella." Carlisle finally said. "I'd like to think he's come to his senses, but I don't think that's the case."

"Does he want to see me?" I asked quietly as the tears began streaming down my face.

Carlisle turned to look at me and pulled me to him in a fatherly hug.

"I think the real question is do you want to see him?" He asked as I nodded emphatically against his chest.

"You want that even knowing that he may not stay?" Carlisle asked as he pulled away from me and looked into my eyes.

"I'd wait forever for him Carlisle."

He nodded once and stood to move away from his place in the captain's chair.

"I think it's time to go home." He said quietly behind me.

I nodded and wiped at my face. I started the engine and raised the anchor. I began steering back towards Captain's Cliff and the pier.

My thoughts were racing about Edward's return and what I would do or say when and if I saw him.

Later that evening, after assuring Esme and Carlisle that I was fine, and of course I would call if I needed anything, I found myself sitting on the walk; journal and pen on my lap and wrapped in a huge quilt.

I wanted to write but I couldn't. My hand couldn't pick up the pen and my brain felt like mush.

I heard a squeak of the floorboard and expected Rose or Alice to announce their presence.

It was then that the flickering light of a candle caught my attention and I looked up to see the ghostly vision of my great-great grandmother looking out over the sea.

"Haven't seen you for a while." I commented bitterly as she continued to keep her back to me.

"_So, your love is returning to you. How lucky you must feel."_

"I don't get it! You told me to find my true love and that it would set you free." I spat out.

"I found your words like you wanted and Anthony came back for you, but it was too late. What the hell is your deal?" I asked and instantly berated myself for arguing with a spirit.

"_I waited for years...I was long gone when he returned. You are me, for I am you."_

"I'm so tired of your cryptic bullshit! Am I supposed to be a reincarnation of you? If that's the case when did I fuck up my karma so badly?" I stood and moved to where her transparent figure was standing.

She was silent and didn't turn to look at me. I wondered if she knew where she was, if she could sense how close I was to her. The air where I saw her was exponentially cooler and I wondered if she could feel my body heat.

"Is this how you spent the rest of your life? Waiting up here, freezing your ass off?" I asked quietly and tried to follow her gaze, but the fog had rolled in and it was hard to see past the property line.

"_Isabella...you've done all that I have asked, and yet still my spirit is not at rest."_

So she did know I was here.

"No shit." I said with a laugh. Her late 19th century upbringing was probably cringing at my language, but I couldn't care less.

"_You know in your heart what you need to do. Find the will to complete this for me."_

"Seriously, can we stop with the riddles? You can speak my name so why can't you just tell me directly what I need to do?" I asked as I turned to return to my seat and the comfort of my blanket.

"_You have been working so hard to achieve one goal. Will you not reach it knowing he is to return to you?"_

With that she finally turned towards me, and instead of the young beautiful woman she always appeared to be, she looked years older; lines creasing her face.

Her hair was grayer and she was slightly hunched over.

"Are you talking about me going out to Swan's Neck?" I asked as I leaned forward on my knees.

"I'm still going. That's definite."

"_Go soon. Answers are there. For me and Anthony and for yourself."_

"Anabelle, before you leave me again." I started and then looked down at my hands.

"Are my parents ok?"

I saw her look over her shoulder out to the ocean.

"_They were together and they remain together now."_

I sighed in relief. I never wanted to believe the rumors that had swirled around the town; that my father had been responsible for my mother's death and in his grief took his own life.

"So, it really was an unfortunate accident." I murmured.

"_Their love was strong...after everything they continued to love each other."_

I felt the tears wet my face and smiled sincerely.

I heard the step squeak again and when I looked up she was gone.

I cried to myself for several minutes and after I wiped away my snot and tears on the sleeve of my sweater I began to write.

_Dear Edward..._


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Another one?! Oh my gosh...you are all so lucky! We're so close to the end and I don't even want to think about it! Please enjoy and leave a review! I'd love to know what you're all thinking! Props to yagalinus0420...she beta's, kicks my butt, and praises me all at the same time! She really pulled me through to get the chapter finished! Loves ya hun!**

**EPOV**

I had only been gone from my home on Captain's Cliff for a little over three months, but it felt like years since I left.

It was a bright and hazy day on the Pacific Ocean and I couldn't help but be reminded of the day that I saw Bella on this very same ferry, returning to the island.

Leaving Bella this time had been the hardest and stupidest thing I had ever done. Taking the coward's way out and leaving in the middle of the night and writing her a letter.

I was obviously insane.

I ran a hand through my hair and looked around at the people milling about on the ferry. I prayed that she wasn't here somewhere; this was not how I wanted her to see me.

I adjusted the bag on my shoulder and felt the ominous weight of the two magazines inside. The article in Architect magazine was nice, but it showcased the idea of renovating the home and the article made more references to me than I had agreed to.

The spread in Better Homes was much nicer. The writer managed to capture the ideal of turning a generations old home into a home for travelers and tourists.

The interview with Bella was perfect. She spoke about her love of the house, even though she had stayed away for so long. She managed to put her feelings into words; the house was beautiful and inviting, and it needed to be occupied by people instead of memories.

How I managed to get those stories was still somewhat of a mystery to me, but I guess mailing out pictures and a back story of the house helped more that I thought.

I heard the call for docking at Captain's Cliff and took a deep breath; it was now or never.

I could see my father's blonde head of hair standing by his car and I waved.

He didn't return the gesture, but I wasn't surprised. I had been dealing with his disappointment in my disappearing act since I left.

I made my way through the crowd and over to him.

I stood awkwardly waiting for him to say anything. He finally pulled me into a hug and I was surprised at how much I had missed his touch.

"I'm glad you're home, Edward. " He said quietly and I could only nod in response.

We climbed into the car and made our way to my parent's house in silence.

Just as we turned onto Main Street I couldn't take it anymore.

"I know you want to yell at me, go ahead." I offered as I looked at my father's profile.

He sighed, "Edward, I don't want to yell at you. I think Emmett has done that enough over the last few months."

I laughed softly. Emmett hadn't let a day go by where he didn't call and call me any number of nasty names.

"Can you blame him?" I asked dismissively. He shook his head.

"This is one of those times where you know exactly what you did wrong Edward." He told me as we pulled into the driveway. The only other car I saw was my mother's.

"She's at the inn setting up for a dinner the city council is having tonight." My father told me, knowing I was wondering where Bella was.

As soon as we stepped out of the car my mother was out the front door and flying down the steps.

She enveloped me in a huge hug and I could feel her tears wetting my chest through my shirt.

"I want to be so angry with you Edward. But I'm just so happy you're here!" She cried as she pulled away from me and dragged me into the house.

As I entered it was obvious that nothing had changed, but the atmosphere felt charged.

I dropped my bag by the door and followed the sounds to the kitchen and found her starting a fresh pot of coffee and pulling food out of the fridge.

"Have you eaten anything today?" She asked as I shook my head. "You look like shit Edward."

"Thanks Mom, I really missed you." I said with an eye roll. My dad cleared his throat.

"I'll be in my office Edward." He kissed my mother on her cheek and laid a hand on my shoulder before he left.

"So, what are you doing here Edward?" My mother asked me as soon as my dad had left.

"Way to cut to the chase Mom!" I said as I pulled a coffee cup out of the cabinet and poured myself a cup.

"Don't get an attitude with me son." My mother said as she continued making us breakfast.

"I know why you left. What I don't know is why you're sitting here in my kitchen."

My fingers found their way into my hair and tugged sharply. If I kept this up I'd be bald before I hit 30.

"I can't stay away. Do you really expect me to?" I asked. I wanted confirmation of my fears, but I had a feeling my mother would give me the tongue lashing I deserved.

"So you picked now? You're a coward Edward." She accused of me as she sat a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"Bella is starting to pick herself up again. What do you think you'll do to her when she sees you? I raised you better than this." My mother said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"I did what I thought was best at the time. Mom, the more I thought about it, I was certain that being out of Bella's life would end the misery she's been in dealing with her damn ghosts!" I said as I stood and began pacing.

"Rose and Emmett are getting married soon, there's a baby on the way...I had to come home." I explained as I felt the headache I'd been dealing with for the past 3 months come back.

"You know about the baby? How?" My mother asked as she looked at me over her coffee cup.

"I ran into Rosalie in Seattle. She told me." I said as I took my seat again.

My mother just smiled at me; she looked as if she had a secret and she wasn't about to share.

"So you came back for Bella because of the baby?" She asked me quietly.

"That's partly it." I answered. The real reason...I wasn't willing to share with her.

I had hoped that the visions would stop once I left Bella and the island behind; but I had been so wrong.

"Edward?! Are you listening to me?" My mother shouted at me.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked as I looked to her.

"I said that Bella knows you're here. I think it would be best if you waited for her to come to you." She said again.

"I want to go over there now and see her. I have to talk to her." I explained as I started eating the food in front of me.

"No Edward. Let her come to you. I know she's been waiting for you to come walking back into her life, but this is not a dream or a ghostly reincarnation." My mother said as she rose and moved to leave the kitchen.

"She doesn't need the stress. Let her come to you in her own time."

With that she left me alone in the kitchen and I suddenly felt sick to my stomach.

How was I supposed to stay away from her? I needed to make things right, whatever the outcome I would stay by her side. And with the state she was in, I needed to be with her.

I stood up and dumped the remains of my breakfast into the trash and put my plate in the dishwasher.

I refilled my coffee and my mind drifted to the day I left for Seattle.

I found a hotel room quickly and locked myself away with the intention of wallowing in my stupidity and misery. But apparently, someone had other plans.

_**3 months ago**_

_I was lying down on my bed with my face shoved into the terrible pillows already missing the lingering smell of Bella's scent that was always on my pillow. _

"_You're a pathetic excuse for a man." I heard a voice accost me and I shot up. _

_There standing at the foot of my bed was a shimmering image of a young sailor. I knew, just from looking at him that it was Anthony; after all I had seen him out on Swan's Neck and his face had invading my dreams for years. _

"_You left her behind. You're true love. How dare you?" He asked me and I immediately felt my defenses rise. _

"_You know you're one to talk!" I shouted as I stood up and began pacing. "You had your love and you took off for what? Fortune and glory? How'd that work out for you?"_

"_I come from a different time. A man was measured by what he could offer his wife. Don't repeat my mistakes." He warned me. _

_I sighed and dropped my head into my hands. _

"_I can't be the one for her...if I was you and Anabelle would be together by now." I said as I looked up to find an empty room. _

It was after that conversation that I made the decision to do something, anything to make myself worthy of Bella.

I started up my laptop and drafted an email to every publication I could think of. I told the story about Bella turning her ancestral home into an inn and attached photographs of the renovation.

The weeks that followed my self-imposed banishment consisted of me lurking around Seattle in a zombie-like state.

I briefly thought of applying for jobs but I could never bring myself to muster up the energy and do it.

A nagging voice in my head kept telling me to go home to the island. To return to Bella and beg for her forgiveness.

But I couldn't do it. I was weak and I was scared.

I couldn't live with this haunting for the rest of my life and I knew that if I went back, Bella and I would be plagued forever.

_And yet here I am..._I thought to myself as I set my empty coffee mug in the sink and made my way to my father's office.

I hesitated outside the closed door, but eventually knocked. I heard my father invite me inside and when I opened the door to walk in I was struck with the overwhelming smell of Bella's perfume.

I stopped in the doorway and probably looked like an idiot; visibly sniffing the air lingering in the office like a dog on a hunt.

"Edward." My father said, effectively pulling me from my lustful thoughts and mental images.

I closed the door behind me and went to sit across from my dad. He sat behind his desk; looking somewhat like a headmaster at a private school might look like in movies.

He was wearing his reading glasses and his elbows were resting on the desktop. His fingers were steepled and he was staring directly at me.

I started to fidget under his gaze and wondered, aside from the very obvious, what I had done wrong.

He took in a breath and released it on a long sigh. He wasn't looking at me any longer; instead his focus was somewhere over my left shoulder.

I looked over my shoulder to find that he was staring at a picture. It was from Bella's 16th birthday...I had a copy sitting in a frame on my piano.

"You know that Charlie and I knew you boys had stolen some beers from us that night." Carlisle said softly. "We figured the hangover you'd all have the next day would be punishment enough."

I turned around to look at him and saw that his face was filled with so many unspoken emotions; my father never hid anything away, but I had the distinct feeling that since I had been gone, he'd been keeping things to himself.

"Edward, I'm not sure why you're here." He said to me as he stood and moved around his desk to sit next to me on the couch. "This is your home and you'll always be welcome here...but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed in your choice of actions."

I leaned forward to rest my elbows on my knees and ran my hands into my hair.

"I screwed up Dad, I know that." I said on a sigh. I had regretted leaving the second I had decided to do it. However, my stubbornness had overruled and I still stayed away.

"No Edward, you didn't just screw up...you fucked up and ruined everything!" My father's voiced raised as he stood and moved back behind the desk.

"We had just gotten Bella back, you two were building a life here together, and what did you do?! You just picked up and left." My father was pacing, and it was unnatural to see him move back and forth across the floor like that.

"You wrote her a damn letter and just disappeared! Do you have any idea what she went through, what we all went through to help her heal after that?" He took a moment to breath, but I knew that it wasn't an invitation to speak yet.

He stopped moving abruptly and slammed his palms onto the desktop.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked me, his voice dripping with venom.

Never in my life had I been afraid of my father until now. He wasn't old by any means and had always kept himself in good shape and I wondered, for more than a split second, if he was going to kick my ass.

The look on my face must have been one of horror because my father straightened up and tried to erase the anger from his face.

"What changed Edward? You were taking on the world with Bella, and then nothing." He said as sat down behind the desk.

"I don't know Dad." I started and the look on his face told me he wasn't buying it and I needed to fess up.

Would my father understand my agony in thinking I wasn't enough for Bella? Would he scoff at my fear after years of visions after my trek out to Swan's Neck?

Would anyone ever understand?

I sighed and looked up to my father's face.

"It all started after Bella's parent's died."

It had been seven days since I returned to my home, and I was pretty sure that my parents were ready to have me committed.

My father had listened to my experiences over the last few years and when I had finished he had me tell my mother.

I could remember going to my parents as a small child when I had a bad dream or when the dark was too dark for me.

But sitting in front of them at 29 years old and telling them that I had been afraid for years was not easy. My mother couldn't coddle me like she did when I was small.

I could see the worry and confusion in their eyes and it made me feel like I was constantly being scrutinized.

My mother and I had rehashed the idea that she presented to me so many months ago that Bella could be Anabelle reincarnated.

The more I thought about the different visions Bella had experienced and the ones we'd had together, I was even more convinced that reincarnation was the case.

Although, it was when my mother reminded me of her heritage that things started to fall more securely into place.

Everyone knew the legend surrounding Anabelle and her time on the walk, but what so many people, including myself, had forgotten was what happened after Anthony returned after Anabelle's death.

The story that was passed down on my mother's side of the family is that Anthony moved out to what we now call Swan's Neck. He was planning on living in solace, but when he arrived on the tiny island he found that some native's were residing out there.

Apparently he ended up marrying a young native woman who found herself pregnant by Anthony. He killed himself out of grief for betraying Anabelle before the woman gave birth to the woman who wound up being my grandmother, Elizabeth.

I mulled over the idea my mother had planted in my head that if Bella really was Anabelle's reincarnation then it was entirely possible that I was Anthony's.

I had taken to walking through town during the day, especially when my mother had her daily phone calls with Bella and would find out what she was up to during the day.

Today was no exception, but I had more of a purpose. My mother had sent me into the town to stop at the small market for a few items and she had also encouraged me to stop by Emmett's office.

That was something I was not looking forward to. Emmett was a big guy and I knew how pissed he was at me, if his daily voicemails were any indication.

I decided to put that off for as long as possible by stopping at the store first. It was a spacious building, but I always felt as if the shelves were too close together and things always seemed cramped.

I picked up a basket when I entered and moved to the back of the store. There were several people at the checkout counter and frankly I wanted to avoid seeing too many people.

I selected the dry pasta my mother wanted and placed it in the basket just as I heard a flurry of voices in the shop.

"Oh ! I was hoping to talk to you this week." I heard someone say and I froze. I ducked my head behind a shelf and listened to the conversation.

"Hi . How many times have I asked you to call me Bella?" I heard her laugh and it was like music. "You want to talk about having your garden club's meetings at the inn, right?"

"That's right dear. When can I come by to go over things with you?" Mrs. Cope asked.

"Well, I'm getting ready to go out on the water. How about tomorrow morning? Say around 9am?" Bella asked and I could imagine her eyes smiling as she looked at the older woman.

"Oh dear. I have a doctor's appointment at 9 tomorrow. Can we meet at 10?" She asked and I could picture Bella biting her lip and thinking.

"I'm usually heading out on the boat at 10, but I'll make the exception for you. I'll see you tomorrow." Bella responded and I heard Mrs. Cope murmur to whoever she was with how sweet Bella was.

I could just make her out from between the shelves as she moved to one of the cooler cases and grabbed a couple of gallon jugs of water and moved back to the counter.

"Hey Sam." Bella said as she set the jugs on the counter.

"Hey Bella. Heading back out to the island?" Sam, the store's owner asked as she moved to the shelf nearest to the door and picked up some plastic packages.

"Cookies and chips Bella? Having a slumber party?" Sam laughed as he rang up her items and placed them in a bag.

"Hey, the baby wants what the baby wants, right?" Bella asked with a laugh.

I heard Sam lower his voice and the two of them spoke in hushed tones. After a moment or two I heard them clear as day again.

"If you all need anything Bella, don't hesitate to call me." Sam offered, and I wondered what they had spoken about.

"Thanks Sam. Oh and can you take Carlisle out soon? I think he's starting to have fishing withdrawals." Bella said as she gathered her purchased items.

"You know Bella; I have an older boat that I'm selling. Why don't you come by later today and take a look? I'll make you a good deal." Sam said as he moved to hold the door open for her.

I couldn't quite make out what she said, but based on Sam's reaction she was considering it.

I heard Sam make his way back to the counter and then clear his throat.

"She's gone Edward. Stop hiding behind the Captain Crunch."

I stood up to my full height, at least a foot taller than the shelf I had been hiding behind.

"Hey Sam." I said shyly as I made my way up to the front. I put the basket on the counter while Sam and I stared at each other.

"So what did Esme send you down for?" Sam asked as he pulled the dry pasta out of the basket.

"Just a few groceries...I didn't think you saw me when I came in." I said as I grabbed an onion from the basket next to the register.

"I see everything Edward." Sam said as I pointed to the security mirror in the far corner.

"So you know about the baby?" I asked quietly as I pulled out my wallet to handover some cash.

"Everyone knows about it Edward. Seems like everyone in town is excited." Sam told me as he handed me my change and receipt.

"Glad to see you came back before she gives birth though." He said as I took the bag and headed for the door. "You shouldn't miss that."

I nodded in response to Sam and exited onto the street. I looked around before turning down the street and headed towards Emmett's office.

I wasn't sure what would be waiting there for me, but I knew that if I ever made things right with Bella, I would need Emmett's approval.

I found myself standing outside his office when the door opened abruptly and Rosalie almost bowled me over.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Rose said as she took a step back from me. "Edward? What are you doing here?" She asked as she eyed me warily.

"I'm here to talk to Emmett?" I asked, rather than told her. She looked at me for a moment before she burst out laughing.

"Grow a pair Edward. If you go in there scared, you'll never get anywhere." Rose said as she fished her car keys out of her purse. "I wish I didn't have a dress fitting today. I so want to be a fly on the wall with you two!"

"Thanks Rose. I really appreciate your support." I responded sarcastically. Her eyes narrowed and I flinched slightly.

"You lost my support the day you left!" She shouted at me as her index finger poked me in my chest. I took a step back with every poke she gave me. "You broke her, and what? You expect to just come back to her and everything will be the way it was?"

I was pushed up against the wall of the building and Rose looked like some kind of feral animal. Her eyes were wide and crazy and her nostrils were flaring as she stared me down.

"Rose, I want to fix this. Please?" I started to beg. "I know I need to talk to Bella, but fixing things with Emmett is the way to start."

Speak of the devil...the door burst open and Emmett was standing there looking at Rose's back as she had me pressed against the wall.

"Rosie? Everything all right out here? I could hear you yelling." He asked as Rose stepped away from me and realization crossed over Emmett's face.

"What the hell do you want Cullen?" He asked as his hands balled into fists at his sides.

Before I could speak up, Rose was at his side.

"Baby, he wants to talk to you." Rose said as she held onto Emmett's arm to try and keep him away from me. "Don't you want to talk to him? About Bella?"

Emmett looked away from me and into Rose's eyes. "Bella said I can't do anything barbaric." Emmett muttered and Rose smiled as she rose up to kiss his cheek.

"So take him inside and hear him out." Rose said as she moved towards her car on the street. "And offer him some coffee; it's freezing out here." Rose got into her car and drove off.

I looked to Emmett and found him staring at me. He was breathing heavy and the fists had not relaxed yet.

"Edward, shall we step into my office?" Emmett opened the door and gestured me inside.

I reluctantly followed him, knowing that if I didn't Emmett was more than capable of bringing me inside on his own.

"I'm not offering you coffee." Emmett said snidely as he took a seat behind his desk. I didn't wait for an invitation to sit and plopped myself down in the chair so soundly, it wobbled from the force.

"Well...I'm waiting." Emmett told me and I was amazed at how calm he sounded. I opened my mouth to speak, but I was cut off by the monstrous man.

"What do you think you're doing by coming back here?"Emmett roared as he stood up and moved around to stand in front of me.

"Do you know that Rose found Bella on the floor in your kitchen, clutching your note and crying? She couldn't talk because her voice was so raw from crying!" Emmett told me as he leaned closer to my face.

"I wouldn't let her out of my sight for weeks because I was worried about what she would do to herself since you left! Do you have any idea what it feels like to watch someone you love fall apart so completely?" He was about an inch from my face and I could feel his breath on my skin.

"Tell me why I shouldn't beat the shit out of you now and send you packing back to wherever you ran off to?" Emmett asked me as he eased away and out of my face.

"Because I know how wrong I was?" Emmett scoffed and leaned back against his desk and crossed his massive arms over his chest. "Because I love her and I don't care if I'm not her true love. I don't care if we can't break the spell together...I just know that I can't be away from her anymore."

I looked up at Emmett, but he didn't seem to be moved by what I was saying.

"Em, please believe me that I will do whatever I have to do for the rest of my life to earn her trust and love again." I pleaded as I seriously considered getting down on my knees and begging for him to understand.

He uncrossed his arms and wiped his hands over his face and let out a huge sigh.

"Dude...you don't have to beg me. You should be begging her." He said quietly.

"She hasn't told me...have you been to see her yet?"

I shook my head, "No, my parent's think I should wait for her to come to me."

He shook his head sadly, "I love you mom and I totally respect your dad, but that is the biggest pile of bullshit I've ever heard."

"What do you mean?" I asked as he moved to the coffee pot and poured a cup for each of us.

"Bella's got it in her head that she has to stay up on that walk like Anabelle did, you'll come walking up like Anthony was supposed to and BOOM! The hauntings are over, you and Bella are together, and Anabelle and Anthony are at rest together."

"Is that what she's been saying?" I asked incredulously.

"No Edward, but it doesn't take a rocket scientist to put two and two together. She's acting exactly like Anabelle did after Anthony left!" Emmett exclaimed and as he handed me a coffee cup.

"She's up there whenever she has free time and for hours before she goes to bed just waiting for you to walk back into her life!" He moved around the desk to sit behind it and took a sip of his coffee and grimaced.

"This shit is nasty. Let's go to the diner." Emmett said as he stood and grabbed his coat off the back of his chair.

I shook my head, "I don't want to risk seeing Bella."

"Edward, you're going to have to see her at some point..."Emmett told me, and while I agreed with him I didn't want it to happen by chance.

"She has to have some kind of preparation Em. Why don't we go up to my parent's house?" I suggested as I stood up.

He agreed and I waited with him as he locked up his office and we walked to his Impala.

Before we got in he pulled his cell phone out and placed a call.

"Jazz, meet me at the Cullen's." I heard Emmett say. "Oh, ok...see you in a few."

He slid into the driver's seat and I took the passenger seat next to him.

"Jasper's at your parent's house. Something about fishing." Emmett muttered.

"He and my dad are probably going; since Bella is always using Carlisle's boat." I offered with a shrug.

Emmett looked at me for a moment before starting up the car and driving towards my parent's house.

"You know about that?" He asked as we pulled into the driveway and I saw Jasper's truck already sitting there.

I told Emmett about overhearing Bella talking to Sam at the market and mentioned that Sam offered to sell her a boat.

"Over my dead body!" Emmett said as we walked inside."I hate these little 'boating trips' of hers." He said, using his fingers to make air quotes.

We could hear voices coming from the kitchen and went in to find my parents, as well as Jasper, talking and drinking coffee.

I set down the bag of groceries and Jasper and I looked at each other for a moment. Finally he got up and walked towards me. His face held a look of calm and he even was smiling slightly.

I smiled at him, "Hey Jazz." I managed to get the greeting out just before he punched me right across my jaw.

I reeled back and when I righted myself I saw him shaking out his hand and frowning.

"I didn't think that would hurt that much!" Jasper said as my mother moved to the freezer and pulled out two bags of frozen vegetables. She handed one to both of us.

"Jesus Jasper!" I exclaimed as I gingerly touched the frozen bag to my jaw.

"Don't start with me Edward. The last few months have been really hard on me!" Jasper said as he walked back over to the island and mumbled an apology to my mom.

The tension in the room was thick enough to taste and everyone was silent until Emmett's voice broke through.

"YES! Now I feel good, and I can tell Bella I wasn't the one that hit him." He said beaming at all of us.

I rolled my eyes and looked to Jasper, who had the decency to look somewhat sheepish.

"I'm glad you're finally back." Jasper told me with a smile.

"Where's Alice?" I asked. I figured the newlyweds would be together.

"She went to Seattle with Rose." Jasper answered. Again, the silence lingered over us, so I decided to be the one to break it this time.

"Well, I'm glad most of you are here." I said as I cleared my throat. "So we all know what we saw at the wedding and that I left the day after."

Everyone nodded so I continued.

"Well I know Bella and I had visions before that," I stopped and rubbed hands over my face.

"I've been having them for years."

I told Emmett and Jasper about my trip out to Swan's Neck after Bella's parents died and the vision of Anthony I had. How I felt that I was him and I saw what happened to him while he was away from Anabelle.

My parents had heard all this when I first came back, but they listened again. Emmett and Jasper were quiet, only interrupting for clarification here and there.

"The thing is...I had several while I was gone." I said and proceeded to tell them about a particular vision that led me to finally return.

"It must have been difficult keeping this to yourself all this time."Jasper said when I took a few moments to collect myself.

"It was stupid to hide it, especially since Bella came home and everything seemed to happen all at once." I agreed as I stood to pour myself a cup of coffee.

"Sweetheart, you need to tell them what you told us." My mother said as I moved to sit down again.

I nodded, "I had a vision of Anthony. It seems like his visits are clearer?" I said as I shrugged. "When I get a visit from him he isn't taunting me or speaking in riddles."

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked.

"Well, I told you that he told me that mistakes from the past were repeating themselves." He nodded.

"Anthony told me that my idea that Bella is Anabelle's reincarnation is true. Not only that, but I'm Anthony."

I waited for Emmett or Jasper to scoff or call me crazy, but they just sat there staring at me. After a few minutes Em finally spoke up.

"But, if you guys are them, then why are we being haunted?" Emmett asked and I saw the realization cross all of their faces as soon as it hit me.

"What if Anthony didn't mean that we were literally them reincarnated, but because we were repeating the same mistakes, that we were _acting _like them?" I asked no one in particular.

"So...you have two ghosts telling you both that you are them...but they're still around." Jasper said slowly. "Is this like a vicious circle?"

We all sat quietly contemplating the theory when finally Emmett spoke up.

"Then all you have to do, Edward is go walking up to the inn while Bella's on the walk! That's what Anabelle was waiting for all those years." Emmett said looking a little smug; as if he had single handedly solved this problem.

"I don't think it's that simple anymore Emmett." My mother said as I ran through all the thoughts in my head.

"Anabelle waited for Anthony, that's true. But for Anabelle now, as a spirit, she's going to need something big. Edward will have to make a big show of coming back...and bringing Anthony's presence with him."

I looked to my mother and was once again amazed at her ability to see the bigger picture; to always know the right thing to say.

"How am I going to do that? And if it's some big grand gesture, how will Bella know that I'm not just doing it to stop the haunting?" I asked as my fingers found their way into my hair.

"I don't know Edward, but you'll know when the time is right." My mother said with a smile.

"Has Bella said anything about finding the cabin out there?" I asked suddenly.

"Yeah, she said she found some old structure and she usually goes there first because the legend says that's where Anthony lived when he died." Jasper told me. "Seems a bit morbid to me, but then again, we're all taking our cues from some ghosts that died before any of us were born!"

I was forming an idea; a plan to put everything in motion.

I excused myself and went upstairs to the music room; I knew no one would disturb me while I was there.

I pulled out some blank paper a pen and set down to write. As soon as Bella returned my dad's boat, I'd be taking my own trip out.

_Dear Bella, _

_I hear that you found Anthony's cabin. While we all know the legend behind it, I can tell you for certain that I know it was his. _

_About 6 months after your parent's funeral, I went out to the island to find my own closure. What I saw made me believe in the legends swirling around our town. The story we all grew up with. About Anabelle and Anthony, and the love they lost..._


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Annnnnddddd another chapter? Two in one day? just a few hours after the last update? Man...you guys are lucky. Admittedly, this is a shorty chapter...and i don't think we'll have any more updates this week, but we're so close to then end! My awesome beta yagalinus0420 has left you a note at the bottom...enjoy...and please REVIEW!**

**BPOV**

If I hadn't heard the people in town talking about it or if Esme had never told me, I still would have known that Edward was back.

I could say later on that I felt that familiar charge of electricity the moment he set foot on the island, but that's a lie.

I found tangible proof he was back in the form of letters I began finding out on Swan's Neck in the little cabin that resided there.

I knew the story said that the cabin had belonged to Anthony when he returned from his life at sea and learned that Anabelle had died.

What I was never aware of was that Edward had been here; or that he had had a vision of Anthony.

Over the course of the last few weeks I would still take my daily trip out on the boat. I would wander around the island, finally making my way into the cabin.

The first letter from Edward was taped to what was left of the door frame. He wrote about his first trip out here and his first personal experience with a ghost.

He'd felt sucked into the vision, as if he were actually living it.

I could empathize with him; I had often felt that way when I had visions of Anabelle.

_Anabelle..._

Since I started receiving Edward's letters I hadn't seen her. I still spent my free evenings on the walk, but she hadn't returned to me.

I shook my head sadly as I made my way into my office at the inn. I had her journal and Edward's most recent letter tucked into my bag. I had been slipping each one into the journal and then writing a response, knowing that soon he would be able to read them.

I hadn't seen him in town, but I knew he was waiting for me...just like I had waited for him.

It was ironic when you thought about it.

Anabelle had waited her entire life for Anthony to return, but had sadly died before he came back.

Jasper had waited for his two best friends, Edward and me, to return home. Edward had made it before me, and then he had waited.

Then when Edward left for those 3 long months, I waited for him every night.

It seemed like everyone had someone to wait for.

Edward and I had each other; we were just waiting for the right moment.

I said hi to Jessica as I walked into my office and she brought me some messages that came in while I was out. I glanced over them quickly; most were about when we would start taking reservations again.

I wasn't opposed to having people come to stay now, but with Alice's baby shower coming up, I wanted to keep the inn free of outsiders so we would all be more comfortable.

I pulled the journal out of my bag as I sat down at my desk. I opened it to Edward's most recent letter and skimmed over it again.

_...The truth is I don't think one person can be the love of someone's life if that person isn't theirs. Does that make sense Bella? I truly believe you're the love of my life...but do you believe I'm yours?_

It appeared as if Edward had realized some things while he was gone. He wrote about his time in Seattle and how he missed me and felt like a fool; but mostly he wrote about the years he's been having visions of Anthony.

He wrote about how he thought he had this whole thing figured out; that it wasn't necessarily about reincarnation, but a cycle of making the same mistakes.

He was working on breaking that trend and proving to not only me, but Anabelle as well that people come back for the ones they love.

I must have lost track of time because the next thing I knew Alice was barging into my office looking frustrated.

"What's wrong Allie?" I asked as I led her out of the office and into the kitchen to make her a cup of tea.

"Did you know that Sam is out of Pop-Tarts?" She asked me as she sat on a stool at the island. "I mean, how can he be _out _of Pop-Tarts?!"

I laughed as I pulled a box of strawberry Pop-Tarts from the cabinet and set it on the island.

Alice started bouncing in her seat and opened the box to pull a pack out.

"One pack right now. Remember what your doc said about gestational diabetes." I warned as I filled the kettle with water and set it on the stove to make us both a cup of tea.

"Yeah, whatever. I remember." She said, spewing crumbs all over the island. I rolled my eyes as I took a seat across from her.

"How was the water today?" she asked me as she quickly polished off the two pastries.

"It was good." I said with a shrug. I hadn't told anyone about Edward's letters. They were personal, and I wanted to keep them that way for the time being.

Alice didn't respond, but then again, she never questioned my trips out there. She believed that whenever I found what I was looking for, I would share it with her.

As the kettle began to whistle, I stood and poured the water into our waiting cups.

We sat and talked about how she was feeling now that she was past the morning sickness and her upcoming shower until we had used up all the water in the kettle.

"I guess we should go catch the ferry, huh?" She asked as we rinsed out our cups and left them in the sink.

"Let me grab my purse." I said as we walked back to my office. Today was another trip to Seattle to try and find bridesmaid dresses for Rose and Emmett's wedding.

Today I was happy for the distraction of the trip. Edward's last letter had me thinking.

Could someone love a person, even if they didn't return that love?

I knew my answer wasn't even a response to that question; I loved Edward and I knew he loved me.

It was as simple as that.

"Rosalie Brandon! So help me god, if you put me in this monstrosity of a dress when I'm going to be 8 months pregnant, I'll kill you!" Alice exclaimed as she came parading out of the fitting room.

I couldn't help but double over in laughter. Alice was hardly showing, and yet I could just imagine her bulging belly on her tiny frame walking down the aisle in a mermaid style dress.

"Isabella, this is not funny!" Alice exclaimed and that made me laugh even harder. Rose was standing by the mirrors with her hand covered over her mouth. I couldn't tell if she was about to cry or burst out laughing.

Alice put her hands on her hips and gave Rose the stink eye.

"Sister, that's what you get for making us try on those hideous dresses with the hoop skirts." Rose said softly and I watched Alice's face as it took her a moment to realize that the dress was a joke.

"I hate you. I understand, but I still hate you." Alice said as she made her way back into the dressing room.

"Oh, I wish I had taken a picture of her face!" Rose said as she plopped down on the couch next to me.

We laughed again while we waited for Alice to emerge in the dress that Rosalie really wanted.

"So, have you seen him?" Rose asked as nonchalantly as possible. I looked down at the floor. It was obvious who she was talking about even though she hadn't said his name.

"Not yet. Have you?" I responded as I dared to look up at her. She was looking at me with an expression of confusion.

"I have. He said he'd been talking to you." She stated as Alice came out of the dressing room.

"He has...just not in a conventional sort of way." I answered as Rose stood up and fussed around Alice.

So Rose had seen Edward, and I figured it was safe to say that Emmett had too. I wondered for a moment why Edward hadn't written about that in his letters, but I instantly knew why.

His letters were about us and the legend that was swirling around us.

Hours later with my dress stowed in Alice's car and an appointment set up for her a few days before the wedding for a fitting, we were headed back to Captain's Cliff.

Rose and Alice were chatting about the baby shower in a few weeks and I was remembering every word Edward had written to me. All in all, I had 12 letters from him.

12 days ago he went out to the tiny island and left me a piece of his soul, and every day I brought it back with me.

As Alice dropped me off at the inn, my thoughts were already focused on the next day. Another day of going out to Swan's Neck and reading more of Edward's words.

The last three weeks seemed to fly by. I was in a constant state of frustration and busyness.

People were calling from not only in town, but it seemed like all over the west coast booking their stays at the inn for the spring and summer months. Alice's shower was planned for later today; here in the sunroom and Rosalie and Esme were busying decorating.

We were also approaching the one year mark of my return to Captain's Cliff. Esme wanted to have a big family dinner, but I had told her several times that I wouldn't feel right about doing it without Edward involved.

I still hadn't laid eyes on Edward since his return over a month ago, relying on only his letters to assure me he was still around.

I was still touched by his letters he left me out on the island, but I was growing frustrated with not seeing him. I recalled his last letter and thought I had figured out some riddle.

_The idea of you waiting on the widow's walk for me the same way Anabelle did breaks my heart. Why do you wait for me? Why did she wait? I want so desperately to be with you, but at what cost? Anabelle needs to understand the truth of Anthony's love for her...How can we make her understand?_

_And if we can't...would you still wait?_

His words were cryptic, that I was certain of. I thought that going up to the walk the night I got that would be the sign that he needed, and he would come strolling up the drive looking up at me.

But he didn't show last night and I wondered if he ever would.

I was pulled from my musings by a loud crash and rushed out of my office to see if anyone or anything was hurt.

I ran into the sunroom to find Rosalie sprawled out on a collapsed armchair. Esme was standing over her and I rushed to her side.

"What the hell happened?" I asked as Rose began to sit up.

"Esme was on the step ladder, so I stood on the chair to help her hang the banner. It wobbled a little, but I didn't think anything of it." Rose said as we helped her to stand and she stretched her back. "Next thing I know I'm falling down and the chair is under me."

"Are you alright? Jesus Rose!" I said as I ran to the kitchen to grab some ibuprofen and a bottle of water. I came back to find Rose standing and Esme examining the chair.

"It looks like two of the feet broke Bella." Esme said from her spot on the hardwood floor.

"Oh god Bella! I'm so sorry. It was an antique, wasn't it?" Rose apologized as I handed her the pills and the water.

"It was, but I'm more worried about you. Are you sure you're ok?" I asked as I offered Esme a hand up. Rose brushed me off with a wave of her hand.

"I'm fine, really. I'll pay to have the chair repaired." She said. I smiled at her.

"I'll ask Carlisle to take a look at it." I said as we moved to sit down on the sofa and admire the decorations.

"Well, the place looks good." I said and we all started to laugh. Alice and Jasper didn't want to know the baby's sex, so we had decided on neutral colors that consisted of a mint green, spring yellow, and taupe.

"Alright girls, we need to head into the kitchen to work on the food." Esme told us as she stood up and pulled us up with her.

"Esme, I really wanted to head out to the island before the party. Would you mind?" I asked just as a huge crash of thunder hit our ears.

Rose and Esme looked at me like I was crazy.

"Bella honey, I don't think that's such a good idea. We still have to make the food and go pick up people from the ferry." Esme said as another thunder boom surrounded us. "Besides, it obviously sounds like a storm is coming in. Neither Carlisle, nor I would want you on the water right now."

I sighed and pulled my phone out of my pocket and opened up my weather app.

"Esme, the storm is still 3 hours away. If I go now, I can be back before we need to pick people up." I said confidently. The look on Esme's face told me there was no arguing with her, so I slipped my phone back into my pocket and started formulating a plan.

**EPOV**

The wind was really starting to kick up and I worried that I wouldn't make it back to the docks before the storm really started.

One of the most terrifying and beautiful things was seeing lightning in the sky and hearing the thunder crash around you while you are out in a boat on the ocean.

I made it back to the docks and tied up the boat; ensuring that it would be safe during the storm. I quickly made it back to my father's car and up to my parent's house.

I had left yet another letter for Bella, and while I never got any word from her in return, I knew she had received everything I wrote.

I poured my love out to her in this last letter...tomorrow I would go to her. I couldn't stay away any longer, and even if Anabelle never found peace with her Anthony, I would have Bella.

"Dad? I'm back." I called out into the house as I took off my coat and stepped out of my shoes.

"Edward?" I heard my name called and turned to see my dad coming from his office. "I'm glad you're back. It sounds like we're going to be getting a huge storm."

"Yeah, I think it's already started to rain." I said as I glanced out the window.

The sky had taken on a distinctive dark blue color, thunder was crashing down every few seconds and lightening was with it.

"The weather service says that there's a hurricane brewing, but we should only get the storm." My dad said as he pulled his coat out of the closet and slipped it on.

'Where are you off to?" I asked.

"One of the chairs over at the inn broke. You know that one Bella's grandmother used to sit in all the time?" He asked as the house phone started ringing.

"That green one?" I asked after him, but he didn't respond.

"Honey, what do you mean Bella's gone?" I heard him ask and as I moved closer, I could hear my mother's frantic voice over the line.

"_She told us earlier she wanted to take the boat out, but I told her she shouldn't because we knew the storm was coming." _My mother sounded extremely worried and I could hear the static crackling along with her voice. _"She left a note on the front desk saying she was going and would be back in an hour!"_

"Esme, honey, calm down. She knows better than to go out there now. I'll drive down by the dock and check things out and I'll be there as soon as I can." My father hung up the phone and I looked at him confused.

"I had your boat, there's no way Bella's already gone Dad." I said, feeling confident that she would show back up.

"She bought Sam's boat yesterday Edward." My dad said as he moved to the door and handed me my coat. "We have to find her."

We locked up the house as we left and as we were getting into his car, I could hear him muttering to himself.

"Why would she bother going out today? She knows how dangerous it could be."

I knew right then and there that this was the moment I needed and had been waiting for.

Bella was headed out to the island because of me and my letters that I had been leaving for her.

I jumped out of the car and my dad screamed at me over the battering rain that had started to come down.

"Edward! Where are you going?" My father called after me.

"I'm going to get her. Go back to the inn and tell Mom." I said as I felt for the boat keys in my pocket.

"Edward! Wait!" I heard my father call out again, but I was already running down the drive and heading to the docks.

**B/N: Ok...this is 2 chapters in one day! Show my darling Ausha some love! This story is wrapping up quicker than we thought...which you can thank me later for...when the epi is posted! I'll tell you how then! ;) We roughly have around 2 chapters left...so hang on tight loves...THE SHIT IS BOUT TO HIT THE FAN! ~yagalinus0420...Beta extraordinaire ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I pretty much cried the entire time I wrote this last chapter. You can check out my full note at the bottom, along with a note from my amazing beta! All I'll say right now is that I do not now, nor have I ever owned Twilight or its characters. **

**BPOV**

Sometimes I wished I wasn't Charlie's daughter. His stubborn streak ran rampant in me the older I got. There were also times I wished I wasn't Renee's daughter. Determination was the trait she excelled at, and it had obviously rubbed off on me. Don't get me wrong, I loved my parent's and I missed them every day.

But if I wasn't so much like them, then maybe I wouldn't be out on this tiny island in the middle of a storm.

I sighed as I thought about how everyone must be worrying about me right now. It wasn't my intention to get out here and then suddenly doubt my ability on the water the second a storm hits.

I had been working with Esme and Rose in the kitchen at the inn making food for Alice's baby shower. Esme had called Carlisle and asked him to come by and take a look at the chair that Rosalie had broke, and I was receiving updates from the weather service on my phone.

Every time the device in my pocket chirped, I played it off as a text message. After about 30 minutes, I excused myself to my office to "return my messages".

I went to my office, but I grabbed a post-it and scratched out a quick note and stuck it to the front desk. I simply said I knew I would beat the storm and was heading out to Swan's Neck.

One hour.

That was the time I had allotted myself and I knew I could go and be back before that hour was up.

In good weather; not the storm that began beating down on me as soon as I docked at the island.

I had found Edward's last letter but hadn't even read it yet.

As soon as I got to the little cabin there was a huge crash of thunder as lightning illuminated everything.

That was when I saw him; Anthony standing before me, looking as ethereal as Anabelle always did.

"_You look so much like my love."_

"Anthony? How can I make her understand how much you loved her? How you came back for her?" I begged the spirit.

"_His words will be enough to open her heart."_

I wasn't sure what he had meant and before I could ask he gave me a warning.

"_You must leave now. The storm will wipe everything away. I barely managed to survive such storms when I was on the sea."_

I was confused. This was the pacific northwest; yes we got storms, but nothing big enough to "wipe things away".

"_A hurricane comes….she's bringing it. She's feeding it. Free her from the confines she created herself."_

Just as quickly as he appeared he had vanished.

I could hear the rain start to fall and I could see it coming in through the battered remains of the cabin. I made my way out quickly and what I saw outside terrified me more than any ghost could have.

**EPOV**

I ran through a quick safety check of my dad's boat since I had just been out and started out towards the tiny island off our coast.

The rain was beating down and I was already having a hard time seeing. I looked over my shoulder for a second and could see a white, dense fog moving over to cover the inn.

It seemed strange to me considering the rest of the island seemed to be clear.

I made my way through the choppy water and was relieved to see Bella's boat still tied up to the dock. That meant she was still here on the island and I'd be able to find her quickly.

I soon realized that as I pulled up along the other side of the dock that the same fog that was surrounded Bella's home was wrapping itself around the island.

I tied off the boat and jumped out, moving immediately to the cabin.

It was my fault that she was out here; she knew I would leave her a letter every day. I had to find her and safely get her back to Captain's Cliff.

"BELLA!" I started yelling for her the moment my feet touched the ground. I had to find her.

If anything had happened to her, I would never forgive myself. I continued making my way to the cabin calling out for her as I went.

I found the clearing; making my way through tree branches that were already down due to the wind.

"Edward?" I heard Bella yell to me as I got closer.

"Bella, I'm here baby! We've got to get back to the inn! Are you alright?" I asked as I climbed over a large tree trunk that was laying over the path.

The entire area looked like a hurricane had wiped through here already. I brushed past some low hanging limbs and as soon as my eyes focused on Bella my heart stopped.

"Edward? Help me!" I could hear her whisper easily over the howling wind. That was when I realized that we were wrapped up and being hoisted into the air by the white fog.

I reached out to Bella and she extended her arm to me. We were too far away, but I would never stop trying to reach her.

"_I WILL NOT BE LEFT ALONE!"_

Anabelle's booming voice terrified me and I saw Bella cringe, as if the noise had been right in her ear.

"Anabelle! Don't let the mistakes from your life ruin ours!" Bella screamed as her body tumbled through the air and crashed into the cabin. The wall came down around her and I pushed against the force to get to her.

I found myself freed and ran over to Bella. She was sitting up and I pulled her to me. I was worried that she might be hurt, but I had to have her in my arms.

Her arms clung to me as she sobbed into my shoulder.

"She's crazy Edward. I don't know what happened!" She sobs continued, "I don't know how to make her understand!"

I scooped Bella up into my arms.

"It doesn't matter. We just need to get away from here." I said as I began to make my way back down the path.

My sole focus was getting Bella onto the boat and getting her home; ghosts be damned.

"I saw Anthony. He said she's causing the storm." Bella said as she squirmed out of my arms. "I can walk; we'll move faster this way."

She grabbed my hand and we continued down the path to the beach, but we were hit once again by an invisible force.

"_You wouldn't find my love...why do you hurt me so?"_

I looked to Bella and for the first time I didn't see the remorse on her face. I saw anger instead.

"He found us! I learned everything about what happened to him after he left you and after you died! Why isn't that enough for you?" Bella screamed at the voice that had begun sobbing around us.

I began pleading silently that Anthony would appear, that he would make himself known to Anabelle so we could leave in safety, but he didn't show.

I thought of the only thing that might work.

"Anabelle, your parents wanted you to be happy. They didn't force you into a marriage; you were able to fall in love and choose Anthony." I began and I gripped Bella's hand tighter. "Why would you deny a love like that? Because you were hurt? He. Came. Back." I emphasized every word.

"It's tragic that you died before he did, that you never got to spend the life with him like you wanted. But how could you deny love for someone else? Your daughter found love, and her son after her." I looked to Bella and she nodded.

"You told me my parents loved each other, even at the end. Please let us go home so we can share our love." Bella said and I looked at her face to see tears in her eyes that matched my own.

"You charged me with finding your words, of finding your lost love. I've done what you asked; it's time for you to ask Anthony yourself and set yourself free." Bella said as she tugged on my hand and began pulling me to the dock.

The air around us had changed; it was still raining with huge gusts of wind, but the electric charge that we felt whenever a spirit was near had dissipated.

"Edward, hurry." Bella said as I watched her point to Captain's Cliff. I looked over the island and could just make out where the inn was situated.

The white fog that had surrounded it before was now black.

I jumped in my dad's boat as Bella untied us and we quickly made our way back home.

As we were pulling up to the docks I couldn't help myself.

"Bella, what the hell were you thinking?!" I asked as I maneuvered up to the dock. "Going out in this storm was crazy!"

"Edward, do you really want to yell at me for wanting to find your letter? I think we have bigger things to worry about!" Bella shot back as she jumped onto the dock and tied up the boat. I dropped anchor and raced after her onto the street.

I grabbed her arm and turned her to look at me.

"I could never forgive myself if something had happened to you." I said as I pulled her closer to me. I cupped her face in my hands and crashed my lips to hers. I felt her gasp and melt into the kiss. Her hands wound their way up my chest and around my neck. Our tongues darting out and joining each other in an erotic dance.

She pulled away from me and the blush that I had missed for so many months covered her face.

"Then you shouldn't have stayed away for so long." Bella whispered, "I'm not the only one that needs you." She said and my eyes instantly moved to focus on her stomach.

The worry that I instantly felt about the well being of our baby overwhelmed me, but before I could broach the subject we were interrupted by a loud crashing sound, followed by what sounded like wood splintering.

"The inn Edward! Everyone's there!" Bella exclaimed as we began running up Main Street.

**BPOV**

My heart was racing as I pumped my legs to get me up to my home. I was worried about our family and friends that were there. Had something happened to the structure? Was anyone hurt?

I didn't want to imagine the possibilities.

Edward kept pace with me and as we rounded the curve and entered the drive I stopped cold. The east side of the house was demolished. It looked like a wrecking ball had come through and wiped that whole side out.

The side where the sunroom and kitchen were; the last place I saw Rose and Esme.

My breath hitched in my throat and more tears burned at my eyes.

"Edward…" I whispered and I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye. I looked up and saw the walk. The candle on the post at the end was lit and it seemed to be burning brighter than ever.

We made our way to the east wall and I could see furniture broken and scattered around. I called out for Rose, Esme, anyone really, but I heard no reply.

Edward and I started climbing through the rubble when a voice in the distance stopped me.

"Bella! Edward!" I looked behind me and saw Rose and Esme huddled together; sopping wet from the rain.

We rushed over to them and wrapped them in hugs.

"Are you hurt? Who else is here?" I asked as I looked them over.

"Carlisle and everyone else is in one of the cottages. I was looking out the window and saw you two." Esme explained as she hugged me to her. "Bella, what were you thinking?!"

"I'm sorry, but we have bigger problems." I said as I glanced at Edward. "Is everyone alright?"

"Everybody's fine. Most of the of the guests didn't make it since the ferry stopped service. It's just us." Rose told us.

Lightning lit up all around us and Esme started to pull us towards the cottages.

"We have to get out of the storm!" She yelled over the wind.

"It's Anabelle! We have to finish this now!" I said as I ran back towards the main house.

"Bella wait!" I heard Edward behind me as I made it past the wreckage and rubble.

"There's something we're missing Edward. Something she never saw or never learned about, even after her death." I told him and I stood helpless in what was left of the sun room.

The pain of seeing my family's home torn down was almost too much to bear, but I ignored the pain and wracked my brain trying to figure out the missing piece to this puzzle.

"Do you remember in the journal after Anthony came back and he read everything Anabelle had written." I turned to Edward and he nodded. "Grammie Marie always told me that Anthony wrote an entry in the journal himself, but I've never seen it! I've been over that thing so many times, I could recite it from memory...but Anthony's entry isn't in there."

Edward looked at me, confusion clouding his face.

"Well, then where the fuck is it Bella? This place could come down around us at any moment!" Edward exclaimed as he moved to the front desk.

"I don't know Edward. I just know, deep down, that's the missing piece." I said as I came to stand next to him.

I was staring at the portrait of Anabelle that hung behind the desk and we both looked up when we heard footsteps moving upstairs.

"I thought my mom said everyone was in the cottage." Edward said as he looked to me.

"It's her!" I exclaimed softly. "Oh, Anabelle...where would Anthony have left his words for you?" I wondered aloud.

I turned around as the air around us felt charged with electricity. I found myself staring at a vision of Anthony.

"Where is it Anthony? You wrote to her, but I can't find it." I said to the ghostly figure. "It wasn't just her words I was supposed to find, but it was your words meant for her, wasn't it?"

"_You resemble her so much. It's been too long since I've laid eyes on her. Were it not for your dress, I would think you were her."_ He told me and I looked down.

"I'm not wearing a dress…" I trailed off as Anthony's vision moved out through the closed door and away from us.

"Why wouldn't he say clothes or even attire? What does he mean by dress?" I asked Edward. The riddles were back, and I still hated them.

I heard Edward move behind me.

"Bella! The dress!" He exclaimed and I turned to look at him. He was standing underneath the portrait of Anabelle….wearing a flowing white dress.

Edward tore the frame off the wall and looked to me apologetically before he pulled a pair of scissors out of the desk drawer and cut the backing off the picture.

Inside were three bundles of letters tied together with ribbon. I picked one up and untied it; they were all addressed to Anabelle. I watched as Edward untied the other two bundles and saw that every letter that had been hidden away was addressed to my great grandmother.

"Bella, look." Edward pulled my attention back to the canvas of the painting. On the backside written in what looked to be charcoal was a letter.

_Dearest Anabelle,_

_Although, given the circumstances maybe I should address you more formally as Mrs. Black; though, you failed to accept your husband's name._

_I understand that he was devastated after you agreed to marry him, but refused his name._

_My darling, I wanted nothing more out of life than to give you my name and build a life and a home with you. To watch our children grow and play and be loved by us._

_My decision to leave and find fortune on the sea was undoubtedly foolish. In the first month the crew and I were out at sea, we were overtaken by pirates. instead of succumbing to imminent death, I took up with them._

_My sole focus was getting back to you alive, but as the months and then years passed, the greed and hunger for wealth overtook me._

_When I realized that my captain intended to leave me as his predecessor, I gathered the belongings and money I had and made haste to return to you._

_Sadly, I was too late._

_Anabelle, I've seen the daughter that you and Mr. Black have created, and while I take great joy in the fact that she looks nothing like her father...it pains me that she resembles you so closely._

_If I could go back to the evening where I asked your father's permission to marry you, I would take the job that he offered. A position that would have kept me with you for the remainder of our lives._

_My love, this is not the end for us. You waited for me in my life...will you wait for me in heaven as well?_

_You wrote in your journal that you never heard from me, though I sent you letters every chance I had. It is obvious that your husband kept my words of love and devotion from you, and I honestly cannot blame him._

_How he must have suffered right along with you for different reasons._

_Anabelle, dearest, I think that while I must say goodbye now, I shall see you shortly. We will spend our eternity together, if you'll still have me._

_Always yours,_

_Anthony_

As I read the letter aloud, I cried for the love that was lost, for Anthony's devotion, for Jacob's anguish.

This letter most importantly, but all the ones that were hidden away had caused generations of trouble, grief, and heartache.

I turned the frame over and something small in the corner caught my eye.

"Edward look." I pointed to the bottom right corner where the initials of the artist jumped off the page. "AM….Anthony Masen!" I gasped as the realization clung to me.

Anthony had painted this portrait. I didn't know if it was from memory or if he sent it along as a gift with one of his letters.

"Bella, this is the piece we've been missing." Edward whispered. I nodded and knew exactly what I needed to do.

"Edward, go outside and see if Anthony's spirit is still here! I'm taking this all up to the walk. Anabelle's up there; she needs to see this!" I said as I grabbed the portrait and all the letters.

"Bella, the building isn't stable! You can't go up there!" Edward shouted at me and he tried to stop me from going up the stairs.

"I have to! This ends tonight!" I said as I pulled away from him and ran up the stairs. I heard him call after me, but when I didn't answer I heard the front door open and shut behind him.

I made my way as carefully as possible up to the third floor. There seemed to be no damage on this side of the house. I found my way to the walk and before I opened the door I could see Anabelle pacing on the porch, stopping at the edge to look down at the drive.

I opened the door and stepped onto the walk. The floor squeaked beneath me, but Anabelle never looked to me.

"I found his words." I said quietly as I set everything down at my feet.

"I realized, it wasn't just your words that were lost...but Anthony's as well."

Her specter finally stopped pacing and glared at me. The venom in her eyes was tangible and I could feel the air around us getting heavier. The wind was still howling and the rain was beating down on me, but I wouldn't be deterred any longer.

"_He never sent me his words. He lied to me. He told me he would return."_

I felt tears that I didn't know were there begin to fall as I slowly bent down and picked up the bundles of letters.

I began to rip each one open and flung them toward to her figure.

As the ancient papers fell and littered the floor at our feet the apparition knelt down ghosted her fingers over Anthony's letters.

The storm that had seemed to ebb, picked up and surrounded us in a vortex as Anabelle let out a keening wail that brought me to my knees.

"_You found my words…he wrote...so many words."_

"He loved you." I picked up the frame that held Anthony's portrait of my great-grandmother and held it up to show her.

"He painted this for you; left you with his parting words." I turned it around as she looked over to me. "He always loved you, he just acted too late."

Her sobs were almost deafening now; it took all I had not to drop the frame and cover my ears.

The wind that was howling around us, combined with her sobs, turned to the familiar white fog that had covered the inn.

I looked around me and found that I was no longer on the walk, but in the sunroom of my home.

I looked around me and I saw my great-grandfather, Jacob Black, standing over Anabelle's body lying still as stone.

I rose to my feet and moved closer to him. As I got closer I noticed he was black and the lines on his face were hard.

I realized instantly that he was standing wake for his beloved wife.

"_My wife." _He sobbed out as tears started to stream down his face.

"_I feel as if I loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you so many years ago. How could I have believed that you would ever grow to love me in return?"_

I moved behind the table where Anabelle lay to see him more clearly. His black hair was speckled with silver and was already receding.

His back was slightly hunched, but he stood as tall as his body would allow him.

"_I remember the day I came to you and asked for your hand. Your father had died months earlier. I know you accepted out of duty and obligation to him and to ensure the future of the company he built to provide for your family." _He sighed deeply before continuing.

"_I promised to love you and to provide for you all the days of my life, but I denied you the one thing you truly needed and deserved. So many times I wanted to present you with all the letters from him that I kept hidden, but my pride overruled the love I had for you._

_I couldn't bear to think that in all our years together, the one thing that would make you truly happy wasn't from me. When you presented yourself to me a year ago, that night that you came to my bed, I knew that it was out of obligation and not a realization of your love for me."_

He collapsed to his knees and clasped one of his wife's lifeless hands in both of his. I wiped at the tears streaming down my face.

I cried for Jacob's ignorance; how foolish he truly was letting his ego stand in the way of true love. I cried for Anabelle and her never knowing, while she was alive, just how deeply Anthony had loved her.

I cried for my grandmother Marie, who would live with this story over her head her entire life.

"_Oh Anabelle! I should have never stood in your way! I lived my life knowing that I loved you completely; even knowing you could never return that emotion. I pray that you can forgive me, even in death." _He kissed the back of her hand and placed it back neatly over her torso.

I turned at the sound of hesitant footsteps coming into the room. There was a woman in a matronly black dress; a bundle in her arms. She resembled Jacob greatly and smiled softly as the bundle in her arms gave out a soft cry.

"_Give her to me." _Jacob said and I watched as the woman walked to him and passed him the baby that I knew was my grandmother.

"_Brother, it's been three days." _The woman said as she looked sadly down at Anabelle. _"The reverend is here. It's time to say goodbye." _She touched his arm briefly before she exited the room.

"_My love, you gave me something so beautiful and precious to me. My gift to you in your passing is the gift of your name. Our daughter Marie will retain the family name of Swan. My sister Rachel and I will tell her your story and while I failed you in your life, I swear I will honor you in death. She will never want for anything. I will do all in my power to ensure that she will have the one thing you never had...the peace of mind that she will find her true love and live out her life happier than I ever could have made you."_

He nuzzled the sleeping baby to his cheek and laid a kiss on the top of her head before moving to the doorway.

He paused and turned on his heel, _"I'll love you always Anabelle."_

I felt a huge rush of wind and found myself back on my knees on the walk, as if I had never left. I looked to where I had last seen Anabelle but she was looking over the railing of the walk.

I rushed to her side and saw a vision of Anthony walking up the drive, surrounded in the same white mist that I had been wrapped up in. I couldn't see Edward anywhere and I prayed that he was close so he could witness this.

I watched as Anabelle's face lit up with excitement and in the blink of an eye she disappeared from next to me. I ran off the walk and down the staircase and out the front door.

There in the middle of the drive I saw the long lost lovers standing a few feet from each other. In the distance behind Anthony I saw Edward with a huge smile on his face.

The mist dissipated and I saw our friends and family coming around the side of the house.

My eyes shot back to the scene in front of me as Anabelle moved closer to Anthony, her arms outstretched and reaching for him.

"_I'm so sorry my love." _Anthony said as his ghostly figure gathered Anabelle into his arms.

"_I was so wrong Anthony. I caused so much pain and heartache." _ Her cries had returned, but they were softer and I felt no fear in hearing them.

"_It's over now dearest. No tears. Your own blood righted the wrongs of our past. Come with me now. Let us leave here and let them have their love." _Anthony pulled away from her slightly and looked at me.

"_Please forgive him and forgive yourself. Don't repeat our mistakes." _Anthony pleaded with me. I nodded as Edward began to make his way towards me.

I saw the tears falling from his eyes and I could feel the thundering of my heart against my chest.

"_Isabella, I've caused you so much pain…" _Anabelle started to say but I cut her off.

"Are you at peace now?" I asked the specter in front of me, still being held in Anthony's arms and she nodded.

"Then that's all that matters now. Go and be happy in your eternity with each other."

Edward approached me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I leaned into his warmth and felt him lean down to kiss the top of my head. I heard the others move closer to us as Anabelle looked up to Anthony.

The love radiating off of them was felt by all of us. No one had dry eyes. I watched as Anthony leaned down to lay his ghostly lips against Anabelle's and when they touched a bright, golden light emanated from between them.

I looked to see Carlisle and Esme standing close wrapped in each other's arms. Jasper was behind Alice with his arms wrapped around her waist and his hands resting lightly on her stomach. Rose and Emmett stood next to each other, their hands clasped together and smiling.

I turned back to the spirits that haunted my family for years. Their figures still entwined in a passionate embrace. Slowly the golden light began to surround them and as quickly as they had ever appeared to us, they were gone.

I awoke two days later in my room at the inn. I heard noise from downstairs and after cleaning up a little I made my way down the stairs.

The wall that had been ripped off in Anabelle's storm was marked off with yellow caution tape. I followed the sounds of my family to my office and they all stopped talking as I stepped into the door.

"Oh Bella, how are you feeling?" Esme asked me as Emmett crushed me into a hug.

"I'm ok. What are you all doing?" I asked as I noticed blueprints sitting on my desk.

"We're planning the rebuild." Carlisle said as I was passed to each person for a hug. "You do want to rebuild, right?"

I nodded realizing the most important person was missing from this scene.

"Where's Edward?"I asked quietly.

"He's up on the walk...reading Anthony's letters." Alice told me. I excused myself and made my way back up the stairs.

When I reached the third floor I looked through the window and saw Edward sitting in the chair that Anabelle and I had occupied while waiting for our respective loves.

I opened the door slowly and Edward jumped up and stared at me.

"Oh thank god Bella. I was so worried." Edward said as I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Bella...are you ok?" He asked as he stroked my back. I nodded into his chest. "What about the baby?"

I pulled away from him, confusion covering my face.

"What baby?" I asked as the worry set across his face.

"Rose told me…" Edward trailed off. I stepped away from him.

"I'm not pregnant Edward. Alice is!" I exclaimed as I brushed past him and walked to the end of the walk.

"Is that why you came back? All those letters you wrote me telling me about how you loved me and how you couldn't stay away….was it all because you thought I was pregnant?" I asked as I turned around to face him.

"Of course not. I came back for you. Baby or no baby….I just want to be with you." He said softly as he moved towards me. I felt relief wash over me and I welcomed his closeness as he stood in front of me.

"Edward I want to be with you always. Ever since we climbed up to the cookie jar. Since you were my first kiss when I was 16 years old. Since the first time we made love...it's always been you Edward." I breathed out.

"But, what happens if you leave again?" I asked. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. "There's no mystery left to solve here...no ghosts to bring you back to me."

I wanted to believe that he would always be here with me.

"I know what I did was unforgivable; I should have never left you." He said as he pressed his forehead to mine.

"Bella", Edward breathed out; his voice soft but controlled. "Bella, I was an idiot and I swear I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

I ran my fingers through his hair, "I don't want you to make it up to me. Just promise me that you'll always stay." I had no intention of ending up like Anabelle, with the love of my life away from me.

"I promise Bella." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"We made it Edward! Anabelle and Anthony are together...and so are we." I said as I raised myself up to my toes to kiss his lips.

I didn't think it was possible for his arms to wrap around me any tighter, but they did as soon as our lips touched. He pulled away when I only wanted more of him.

"Isabella, all of this searching...for generations has been about finding your one true love. Of losing that love and it eventually coming back to you." Edward began quietly.

"Think about it...it started with Anabelle and Anthony and reached as far as us...but I'm here; we're here together." He looked directly in my eyes and I saw confidence, love, longing, and lust.

Isabella Marie Swan," he began as he dropped to one knee. "I'll spend the rest of my life making sure you know that we're meant to be together. I'll wake up every morning loving you, go to sleep every night holding you, and loving the family we create together."

I gasped as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the small black box. Tears sprang to my eyes as he opened it and I watched as the sunlight that was breaking through the clouds danced across the diamond solitaire.

"Marry me Bella? Be my wife?" He asked; almost begged of me.

How could I refuse this man?

"YES! Yes Edward! Of course I'll marry you!" I screamed out in joy. He slipped the ring on my finger and wrapped me in a hug of epic proportions.

He kissed along my jaw and up to my ear lobe, which he sucked gently into his mouth.

"I'll even take your name." He said before he continued to nibble on my neck.

I pulled back and looked up into his eyes. Feeling the breeze whip around us as we stood up on the widow's walk of my family home, knowing my ancestors were at peace, there was only one thing to say to him before I crashed my lips to his.

"I think it's time to start a new tradition. I like how Isabella Marie Cullen sounds, don't you?"

**A/N: OK...well….this is it...the end. I want to thank all the readers who stuck with me and this story since 2009. But most importantly, my biggest thanks got to Tess (yagalinus0420), who began as a crazy reviewer, turned into a major pain in my ass….then to my beta...but thankfully, my friend! I couldn't have gotten through the rest of this without her. **

**Thank you to everyone that read, reviewed, favorited and followed this story. I may not have the most readers, but those of you that are there….I cherish you all so much!**

**Finally, I ask that those of you that haven't checked out yagalinu0420, please go and show her your support. And keep a lookout for the collaboration we're working on...and my new Twilight story before the end of the year!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did!**

**B/N: ok lovelies…..this is the very last chapter! Next is the epi and that will conclude this kick ass story I was blessed to become a part of! Ausha….my dearest, You are my Batman to my Robin! You complete my creativity in every way! It's a pleasure to have bugged you since 2009 and found one of the best friendships I have ever had the privilege to have! Can't wait to continue on the path we have chosen! Loves ya hun…..to the readers, I DID IT FOR YA! I KICKED HER ASS INTO GEAR AND MANAGED TO GET HER TO FINISH THIS LOVELY STORY! Now, you can repay my efforts by favoriting her, reviewing, and also finding my stories (yagalinus0420) and waiting patiently to see what our crazy minds have done when they first collided…..yes, we are collabing a story for ya'll under the pen name TwistyCliffieBtchs…...Just you wait...we are gonna rock your world! So, keep us on alert and watch what we give you next ;)**


	20. Epilogue

**BPOV**

_So, my dearest Anna, that is our story. One day when you're old enough to understand this and appreciate the lessons we all learned over that year, you'll see how important it is to know about our family and the generations that came before you._

_You're due in just a few weeks and your father and I cannot wait to meet you and hold you. We have so many dreams for you._

_We love you already._

_Love, _

_Mommy_

I wiped the tears away from my eyes. If I wanted to I could blame them on the pregnancy and my raging hormones, but the simple truth was that whenever I recounted the story of Anabelle and the walk, I cried like a baby.

I stood up slowly and steadied myself before stretching my back and neck. I had been sitting in my desk chair for far too long.

I walked out to the front desk of the Swan Family Inn and smiled to myself. I began waddling through the house and thought back over the past 3 years.

We had rebuilt after the storm; after setting Anabelle and Anthony free. We opened 6 months after the storm, just in time for Rosalie and Emmett to be married on the property in the garden.

Edward and I were married two years to the day that we had first encountered Anabelle together. We had a very small ceremony up on the widow's walk. Some people thought it was morbid considering the date we chose and the specific location.

But both of those choices were ours to make and we never questioned it.

I made my way into the kitchen to get a bottle of water and moved to the French doors that led out to the garden where I found Esme digging in the flower beds.

I never tired of having our family around, even under our feet at times. Sure, we all annoyed each other, but we also loved each other with every ounce of our beings.

Emmett and Rosalie were in Seattle for the day with Alice and Jasper. Today was the day that Rose would learn the sex their baby. Even though they married before Edward and I, we had jumped on the baby bandwagon while we were on our honeymoon.

Alice and Jasper were still enjoying their time as parents to their one and only son, Anthony. He was 2 ½, precocious, and the sweetest thing I had ever seen.

Currently, he was out learning to fish with his Uncle Edward and Grandpa Car.

I smiled as I absently rubbed my stomach, marveling at the life that grew within me.

I went back inside the main house and started my trek up to the walk. I maintained the daily routine of spending time on the walk. From time to time, I would flip through Anabelle's journal or read Anthony's letters, but mostly I enjoyed the peace and serenity I felt up there.

I heard the door squeak open, "I'm pretty sure my husband said he was going to replace those squeaky hinges." I said without looking to see Edward walk onto the walk.

"I'm pretty sure your husband has been busy painting a nursery." He said and he leaned down to kiss my hair.

I hummed in pleasure and he moved to crouch in front of me. He laid his hands on my stomach and pressed a kiss to my navel.

"Hello my princess. Are you being good to mommy today?" He asked as I chuckled at him.

"I thought we agreed that we were not going to call her 'princess'." I said as my phone rang in my pocket.

I smiled when I saw the name on the screen.

"Jane! How are you?" I asked into the phone as Edward continued to whisper words of love to our daughter.

"_I'm fabulous Bella! Have you popped yet?"_

"Any day Jane. You're still coming out next month, right?" I asked, worried that she had called to cancel.

"_You couldn't keep me away from that place!"_

After the rebuild I contacted Jane and she did another story on the inn, but it wasn't for Better Homes; she wrote for it for a travel magazine that was doing an issue on haunted hotels. In that time Jane and I had become good friends.

"_Bella, the real reason I'm calling is I wanted to ask you if you ever thought about writing a novel about your experiences at the inn? I know an editor that is really interested. You could write it as fiction or-" _

"Jane, slow down!" I commanded with a laugh as a sharp pain hit me in my back. "I'll think about it and we can talk when you come to visit." I said a little breathlessly. Edward had moved away from me as I felt the cold wetness seeping across my lap.

"I have to go."I mumbled as I abruptly ended the call and handed the phone to Edward.

"Baby?" Edward looked at me and I nodded.

"Yeah, it's baby time."I said as he helped me to stand. We moved to the door and he started hollering for Esme to come help us.

Just as I was about to step onto the third floor and off the walk, I turned around.

There I saw Anabelle standing with Anthony by her side. They were surrounded by the same golden light from the last night I had seen them.

I stared for a moment as they smiled at me. I smiled back and gestured lamely to my belly.

"Bella honey! We need to go now!"Edward said as he tugged on my arm. I nodded but I couldn't take my eyes off of them.

"_I am yours, for you are mine. Share our story." _I heard Anabelle's voice all around me as they slowly disappeared and Edward pulled me out into the hall.

I heard a rush of voices; Carlisle saying that Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose were already on the next ferry heading back. Esme was trying to distract Anthony and Edward was on the phone with the island's doctor, Paul Embry, telling him that my water had broke.

I'm sure we looked like a huge spectacle moving down the stairs and out the front door. But if there was one thing I had learned to embrace my obnoxious family and the fact that nothing we ever did was sedated or small.

I slid into the back seat of Carlisle's car as Edward crawled in next to me. Carlisle started the car and began to drive us through town.

"Oh Edward, I love you so much." I said through my tears. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead, cheeks and finally settling on my lips.

"I love you too Bella." Edward said as he kissed me again. "Always."

**A/N: That's all folks! Again, my thanks go out to all of you that have stuck with this story since 2009, and to all of you that have joined The Walk recently! My love and devotion goes to Tess (yagalinus0420) and she knows exactly why. Without her, this story might never have gotten finished.**

**Tess and I are working on a fic together under our joint account(TwistyCliffieBtchs) and I am working on a collaboration called The Prophecy. I'm also working on a new solo fic called The Siren's Song. The full summaries are below. If they catch your interest, be sure to follow us so you won't miss out!**

_**The Prophecy:**_

_**Good and evil, light and dark. When one prophecy is interpreted wrong for over a millennia, can the light ever overcome the dark? After living the same life over and over for a millennium without fulfilling her charge to protect the light, Isabella Swan has only one chance left to stop the darkness and release the light. When she returns to the lives of the Cullen's, she must figure out who set this mysterious and tragic series of events in motion, stop the dark, and save the light...the one destined to be the love of her life. **_

_**All canon pairings. All human (in a way). Multi-POV chapters and flashbacks aplenty!**_

_**The Siren's Song:**_

_**After a near death experience as a child, Edward Cullen becomes a marine biologists, causing him to spend years away from family. When he returns for his older sister's wedding he meets the maid of honor, Bella Swan-a singer with a secret life. When their world's meet Edward realizes that Bella is a part of his past, an integral part of his research, and hopefully...the key to his future. Can Bella find the courage to trust Edward with her secret? Will Edward use this secret to further his career; or will he retain Bella's trust and help to set her free?**_

_**Canon pairings. All human with a mythical twist. E/B POV.**_


	21. Just a noteSORRY!

**I know this isa big no-no….but I wanted to apologize….**

**In the epilogoue for The Walk, I acciedently wrote the wrong screen name for my joint story with yagalinus0420! Big bummer! I did go back and edit it...but for anyone who read it before I realized my mistake….**

**TwistyCliffieBtchs**

_**The Prophecy:**_

_**Good and evil, light and dark. When one prophecy is interpreted wrong for over a millennia, can the light ever overcome the dark? After living the same life over and over for a millennium without fulfilling her charge to protect the light, Isabella Swan has only one chance left to stop the darkness and release the light.**_

_**All-Canon pairings eventually. Mostly E/B….but Em/B also. Multi POV chapters. WIP.**_

_**Come by and check us out!**_

_**As for me...I'll be finishing up my Avenger's fic, The Assignment and maybe sometime in the next few weeks...I'll be posting my new solo story, The Siren's Song.**_

_**Again, thank you all so much for your love of The Walk!**_


End file.
